


And **WHEN** Was The Wedding??

by ClassicTrekker



Category: Airwolf
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 75,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicTrekker/pseuds/ClassicTrekker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple slip of the tongue causes panic for Caitlin...but at the same time, could it allow her to make her dreams come true??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dom's POV

**Author's Note:**

> A/N #1 – This story was inspired by VIDZ's excellent JAG fic Wrong Impressions, and will be structured in a fashion similar to his fic It's The End of the World – told from several different viewpoints.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer – As always, I don't own these characters...either Bellisario or Universal does. But since they don't take the characters out to play anymore, I do every so often. I just have to remember to put them back when I'm finished with them. For purposes of continuity, this story arc will take place a few months after the S2 episode Flight 093 is Missing. – robertwnielsen

_Chapter 1 – Dom_

 

 

“Mornin' Cait,” I said as I saw my younger employee, Caitlin O'Shannessy, walking into the hangar.  My younger surrogate son, Stringfellow Hawke, was already there, working on a helicopter camera mount.

 

 

“Mornin', Dom...Hawke,” Caitlin said, barely casting a glance at Stringfellow Hawke.

 

 

“Mornin', Cait,” Hawke said, surprised she was all but ignoring him.  His words caused her to stop walking and turn back towards him.

 

 

“You actually acknowledged that I'm here?”  Caitlin asked, astonished.  “I think that's a first...what do you say, Dom?”

 

 

“I think you're right, Cait,” I said with a grin.  “String hasn't acknowledged that you've been here lately...then he up and does it today.  You think he's sick?”

 

 

“I dunno, Dom...except maybe sick in the head.  Maybe he's just been workin' too hard.”  She smiled at Hawke, and seemed surprised to see him return her smile.

 

 

I've gotta admit something here—I was almost as confused as Caitlin was about String's reactions to her.  I mean, let's face it—String can sometimes go for _days_ without saying word one to her about anything—so I _know_ his response to her just then surprised Cait as much as it surprised me. Her attempts to get String to see her as something other than a 'good friend' had met with increasing frustration, as he had either ignored her, or brushed her off consistently.  Of course, she knew about the “curse” that String thought he had, thanks to a discussion with me about it. _But if anybody can prove to String that the curse doesn't really exist, I'd put money on Cait,_ I said to myself.  _She's already proven how well she can take care of herself...especially with the hijacking...not to mention that deal with Holly...and the Anderson affair.  That's three different times she coulda been killed...but she wasn't.  Not to mention the first time Hawke met Caitlin, down in Texas...God only knows what Bogan and his boys wanted to do to her...and_ **would** _have done to her, if we hadn't shown up._ Caitlin had been telling me how frustrated she was getting about String...even hinted that she might be going back home to Texas if things didn't change.  _I sure hope she doesn't.  He might not admit it, but if she left...that'd just kill String. And, God knows, String's a lot easier to deal with with Cait around. I sure as heck don't want that to change._ I couldn't help but suddenly remember something that happened when I got out of jail—I'd been framed for the murder of my ex-wife, but String and Cait helped clear me—and as we walked back to the hangar, I stopped and looked at a picture of my daughter Sally Ann, just as String said, “Hey, Dom!  What's holdin' you up??”  And when I looked up, I saw String and Cait in each other's arms— _just the way they should be,_ I remembered thinkin' to myself, once I got over the shock.  Suddenly, I heard String callin' for me.

 

 

“Hey, Dom,” String hollered at me, “What's our agenda for the afternoon?”

 

 

“Just doing what we're doing,” I said, as I heard the phone ring in the office.  As I walked into the small office, I hollered over my shoulder, “If you see anybody with work, holler at me, willya?”

 

 

“Santini Air,” I said, after I picked up the phone. 

 

 

A woman's voice, one that I thought I recognized, said, “Hello...I'm calling for Caitlin O'Shannessy.  This...this is her mother.  Is Caitlin around?” _I knew I recognized that voice from somewhere,_ I said to myself, and I suddenly found myself paraphrasing a Bill Cosby routine I saw on TV not long ago. _“_ _And I thought, 'Uh-oh._ _ **Somebody's in TROUBLE.'”**_ Quickly, I snapped myself out of my reverie.  “Yeah...yeah, she's here.  Hang on a sec, willya?”  Sticking my head out the door, I called out, “Cait?  Your mom's on the phone!”

 

 

I noticed the look on Caitlin's face as she took the phone from me and said, “Thanks, Dom.”  She left the office door open, so String and I could hear the conversation, even though I don't think she intended us to hear it.  But she looked so scared when I handed her the phone, I figure she just forgot to close the door.  _She looked like she was headed to the execution chamber,_ I said to myself.  _I can't remember ever seeing her look so scared_... _even after the hijacking, she didn't look that frightened._ I mean, I know Cait and her mom don't exactly get along—String and I hear Cait's end of the problems they're having every time they talk—or make that _argue—_ on the phone, and I guess I can kinda understand it. I mean, ever since the hijacking, her mom's been pushin' for Cait to go back to Texas, and find a good man to settle down with.  _Of course,_ I said to myself, _Cait doesn't need to go back to Texas to find a good man—I mean, in my not so humble opinion, the perfect candidate's right here in California—that is, if we can ever get him to pull his head out of his rear end and quit feelin' sorry for himself._ But there was somethin' about Cait's expression when she walked into the office—like I said, she looked like she was being walked the last mile to the execution chamber—and, that scared _me_. I mean, I hate to admit it, but I've grown to love Cait like she was my daughter—which is another reason why I go nuts when I see how String treats her.  _One of these days,_ I said to myself, _we're gonna have it out about Cait, String.  And so help me God, I'm gonna make you see reason._

 

 

Just then, I heard Cait's voice.  “Hi, Mom,” she began, and I could already tell that things were not gonna go well. _Just from her mom's tone of voice,_ I said to myself, _I know there's gonna be trouble._ Not thirty seconds into the conversation, I was proven right, since Cait had left the office door standing wide open, and was standing with her back to the door, so String and I could hear everything she said, and Caitlin was none the wiser. 

 

 

“Look, Mom...no.  No, Mom, he's not an idiot...he's not a fool, either, Mom...well, okay...maybe he is a fool,” Caitlin was saying, and I knew Cait was talking about String.  _I think he knows it, too,_ I said to myself as I glanced over at him.  And, I hate to admit it, especially since I raised both String and Saint John after that accident out on the lake, but in this case, I'd have to completely agree with Cait's mom—String _is_ a danged fool for not loving Cait.

 

 

“No, Mom... _no!  I'm not..._ ” Don't ask me how...but I _knew_ Cait's mom had just asked if she was pregnant.  Heck, I remember String telling me once that Kelly's dad once asked him if _Kelly_ was pregnant.  But, I know String better than that—if he was going to sleep with anyone, he'd make damned sure they were in a committed relationship...or he'd protect himself the best he could, so whoever he was with _didn't_ wind up pregnant. At least...I _hoped like hell_ he would—I thought Alan, Jane and I raised that boy better than _that. Of course...we don't know if Cait's ever slept with anybody,_ I said to myself.  My thoughts were jerked back to the present when Caitlin continued, “Mom, look...for the last time, _no!_ Oh...dang...I just remembered.  Mom, I do have something to tell you...this past weekend...I...um...I eloped...with my best friend.”

 

 

 _CLANG!!!_ The sound of the wrench String dropped just then echoed through the entire hangar like the bell signaling the next round of a heavyweight championship boxing match. I glanced over at String, and saw him turn _white—_ I mean, sheet-white—and, if there's one thing I know about String, it's that he doesn't scare easy.  So for him to look like _that,_ Cait's comment must have _terrified_ him—and, it made me wonder why.  _I mean...I know why I **hope** he's scared,_ I said to myself. I know it sounds crazy, but I was hopin' like heck that hearing that from Cait—even though I have a gut feelin' it wasn't true—at least, I hope like _hell_ it wasn't true—will push String to do something about his relationship with her—or at least, the relationship they should have, if he'd just admit to his feelings. 

 

 

“What did she say?”  Hawke quietly demanded.

 

 

“I—I _thought_ she said that—she eloped with her best friend,” I stuttered, shocked, and tried to keep my voice low enough so that Caitlin didn't hear me.

 

 

“That's what I thought she said, too,” String replied, and the look on his face was a combination of fear and jealousy.  _Problem is, I don't know which wins out,_ I said to myself.  _I always thought String was her best friend.  At least, I know Cait thinks of String as herbest friend. Oh, boy...if she said that just to try to get her mother off her back, Cait could be in serious trouble when her mom finds out it's a lie...at least, I **hope** like heck it's a lie.  But then again..._I forced myself to listen, but at the same time not _look_ like I was listening in case Caitlin turned around...which she did.  I swear, I _never_ saw another human being's face turn _that_ red, _that quick. Well...she knows we're listening now,_ I said to myself after I made eye contact with Cait.

 

 

“Mom...No, String just dropped a wrench out in the hangar...No, I don't know why!  No, Mom...it's not like that...I know you wanted me to have a big wedding and all that...but he didn't want to...and I don't think he woulda been too comfortable with a big church wedding, anyway.  You are?  Oh, Mom...you don't need to do that,” Caitlin was saying.  “I promise...Mom...no, of course I'm not fibbin' you! Would I do that?  Okay...okay, maybe I would...but not about something like this!  Yeah...yeah, Mom...well, if that's what you want to do, I guess I can't stop you, can I?  I didn't think so...yeah...okay...yeah, I love you too, Mom.  'Bye,” String and I both started working again as I heard Caitlin hang up the phone and walk out of the office.  She was still red from embarrassment, having realized she left the office door open when String dropped that wrench.

 

 

“Um...I guess you heard that, huh?”  Cait stammered, embarrassed.

 

 

“Yeah,” Hawke said before I could say anything.  “Sorry about dropping that wrench...that comment just startled me.  You said you eloped with your best friend?  Why would you say something like that, Cait?” _If I didn't know better,_ I said to myself, _I'd swear he had tears in his eyes._

 

 

“Oh, I dunno, String,” Caitlin said.  “Mom was going on about me settling down...and calling you names...an idiot, a fool...you know, like she has before.  And...she asked if I was pregnant, of course.  Finally, I just couldn't take it anymore, and I blurted out that I—that is— _we—_ had eloped.  I'm sorry, String,” Caitlin said, looking into his eyes. Then, Cait proceeded to tell String that _he_ was her best friend—and I thought to myself, _Tell me somethin' I don't know, kid._ I've known Cait thought of String as her best friend for several months now—but, I didn't know she thought of him _that way—_ like someone she could love, as...her husband. And again, I pictured the two of them in each other's arms outside the hangar that day. _But they'd be good together,_ I said to myself.

 

 

Then, String said, “Yeah, Cait. I know that. And, no offense, Dom, but, you're my best friend, too.” I had to admit somethin' to myself— _I never knew String thought of Cait as his best friend...I better tell him I'm not upset by that comment._

 

 

“No offense taken, String,” I said, grinning at him, even as I tried to hide the excitement that these two revelations had caused. _So...they both think of each other as their best friend,_ I said to myself. _H mm...I wonder...But, first things first._

 

 

“Well, Cait, what your mom doesn't know won't hurt her...or String,” I said, trying to lighten the mood, and at the same time, tryin' to figure out whether what Cait had just told her mother was true.

 

 

“Oh, wait...there's more,” Cait said, and I could see String tense up.  “She said...she said she'd be here next week.  She wants to meet my husband.”

 

 

 _Oh, boy,_ I said to myself.  Just from Cait's tone of voice just then, I _knew_ she'd lied to her mom about bein' married.  And that worried the daylights outta me. _On the one hand,_ **now,** _I'm worried.  But...there's possibility here!  If we play this right..._ I fought to keep a huge grin from erupting onto my face, especially when I glanced at String and saw how concerned he had suddenly gotten.

 

 

“So, what are you gonna do, Cait?”  String asked her.  “I mean, when your mom shows up next week, and you're not wearing a ring, she's gonna have questions...and from what I've picked up when you've talked to your mom, she doesn't like when people are dishonest with her.”

 

 

“Oh, that's putting it _mildly,_ Hawke,” Caitlin replied, and I could see the fear rising in her blue-green eyes.  “When she comes next week, and finds out that I lied about being married...I...I never lied to her before, Hawke,” she said and threw her arms around him.  Not knowing what else to do, String wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried.  _Boy, if there's not love there,_ I said to myself, as I noticed the way String was holding her.  _If there's not love there, especially from String, then I'm Luciano Pavarotti.  There's gotta be a way we can make this happen, so Cait's mommy doesn't get too upset._

 

 

 _I swear the wheels are turning in String's head, too,_ I said to myself as I watched String trying to comfort Caitlin.  _I wonder what he's thinking.  Could he...nah.  He'd never actually consider_ **marrying** _Cait...especially like_ **this.** _That'd almost be...like an arranged marriage,_ I thought.  _Still..._ I had to admit, I wondered what was going on in my younger boy's head at that moment.

 

 

Okay, I feel like I need to explain something here.  For anybody who doesn't know, you might be wondering why I refer to String as “my boy.”  Well, his parents, Alan and Jane, were killed in a boating accident when he was twelve years old, and I raised String and his older brother Saint John from that day on.  String's father Alan was my best friend—we served together in WWII, and then again in Korea, and when the boys were born, I promised Alan that if anything happened to him and Jane, I'd take care of the boys—especially String.  So after the terrible accident up on the lake, I did exactly what I said I would do, and raised the boys until they left for Vietnam. And, there's a selfish reason I want to see Cait and String together—I know I'm not gonna live forever, and it'd be nice to know that there's gonna be somebody around to take care of String when I'm gone—and, if that somebody happens to be Cait, then so much the better.

 

 

“Dom...what are we gonna do?”  String asked me.  “I mean...we can't let Cait's mom find out Cait lied to her about this marriage thing, you know?”

 

 

“Yeah, String,” I replied, “I do know.  Trouble is, I don't think the question is 'What are _we_ gonna do?'  The question you _should_ be asking yourself is—'what am _I_ gonna do?'  So, I'll ask it for you, String—what _are_ you gonna do?”

 

 

String looked at me and said, “I don't know, Dom.  I mean...” Just then, I noticed Cait trying to get out of String's arms...and I _also_ noticed String wasn't real crazy about letting go of her.

 

 

“Hawke...don't worry about it,” Caitlin said as she pulled away from him.  “I got myself into this mess, shootin' off my big mouth like that...I'll figure a way out...somehow,” she said, and I knew the last word was said with regret. _And String'd have to be completely deaf—or as big of a fool as Cait's mom evidently thinks he is—not to have heard Cait's tone of voice just now,_ I said to myself.

 

 

“String...can I talk to you for a sec?”  I asked him.

 

 

“Sure, Dom,” String replied, and the two of us walked a short distance away from the hangar.

 

 

“Boy, Cait's announcement really got to ya, didn't it?”  I asked String.  _Even if it wasn't the truth._   _But maybe...just maybe...we can make it the truth.  Even if I've gotta involve Mr. Clean.  Heck, Michael agrees with me...he thinks there's more than friendship between String and Cait.  Maybe he can help them realize it._

 

 

“That's putting things mildly, Dom,” String replied.  “I mean...I know Cait's mom has been nuts about her settling down ever since the hijacking...and, I still remember you pointing at me during that conversation,” String said with a grin, then his expression turned serious again.  “And...I hate to admit it...and if you breathe a word of what I'm about to tell you to Cait, so help me, I'll deny it...but, I do care about her, Dom.  Probably more than she knows, and definitely a lot more than I should... especially with...” _Well...I guess we're gonna have it out sooner rather than later,_ I said to myself, feeling my frustration with String, especially where it related to Cait, finally boiling over.

 

 

“Oh, for cryin' out loud, String!  Don't give me that curse malarkey again!”  I shouted as I threw up my hands.  Just as suddenly, I realized how loud I'd shouted, and I prayed that we were far enough away from the hangar that Cait couldn't hear us.  On the one hand, I was angry that String brought up the curse...hell, when I heard that same old, tired excuse for why String has denied that he loves Caitlin, I lost it...but at the same time, my heart was singing when he admitted that he cared about Cait.  _If I'm ever gonna get through that thick head of his—it's gotta be now,_ I said to myself as I forced myself to be calm before I spoke again. “I mean, okay...Gabrielle, I can understand why you feel responsible for her being killed...but how many times have I told you, Moffet would have killed her whether she was seeing you or not? And as for your parents and Kelly, for Pete's sake String, doesn't the word 'accident' mean _anything_ to you??”  I knew I was treading on thin ice, but I also knew that sometimes, the direct approach was the most effective way to get something through that boy's thick skull.

 

 

“Not only that,” I continued before String could say anything, “we don't know where Saint John is...so we can't really say he's dead, now can we?  And most of all... _I'm still here._ And considering that I've been backing you on Airwolf missions ever since Mr. Clean asked you to find that cockamamie helicopter...Oh yeah...I almost forgot one other thing,” I said, ignoring the angry look String was shooting me, “do you really think Caitlin would still be alive today, if you _didn't_ know her??  Think about that for a minute, buddy.  If we hadn't hightailed it outta here the minute we heard that the plane had gone down at sea, and gotten Airwolf, Caitlin and the rest of those people would all be _dead._ Either drowned, or suffocated.  Do you get what I'm saying, here?”

 

 

I knew I'd been a little harsh with String; probably more than I should have.  I also knew I was taking an _enormous_ chance by dismissing Saint John the way I had—but I also knew it was the truth—we _don't know_ what's going on with Saint John. Knowing all that, I was ready for anything String might do or say...but, I could _also_ tell that the wheels were turning in his head, probably about the last thing I said.  _But, it's the truth.  If String and I hadn't gone to get the Lady the minute we heard that plane had gone down, Cait_ **would** _be dead. And...the hijacking didn't happen because Cait knew String...that was just another bad coincidence,_ I said to myself, recalling another time when knowing String saved Cait's life—the Carter Anderson affair.  Cait was flying Carter Anderson III to a business meeting...but somebody wanted him dead.  String was being paranoid about the whole thing—and it was a damned good thing he was, too—because we had Airwolf ready to help when we got the Mayday from Cait.   _Of course, String could turn that right around, and say that if Cait hadn't known him, she wouldn't be workin' here at Santini Air...so she wouldn't have even been flyin' Carter Anderson III that day,_ I thought to myself sadly. I gotta admit, though, I was more nervous than I'd been in a long time, as I prepared myself for whatever String might say _—or do—_ next.  What I definitely _wasn't_ expecting was the response I got.

 

 

“Yeah, Dom,” String replied with a glance back towards Caitlin, who was standing in the hangar doors.  “Yeah.  I do get it. And...I have to admit...you might be right.  Tell you what...I promise...I'll think about it.  Okay?”

 

 

“Well, just don't think too long, buddy,” I said to him.  “'Cause we don't know when Cait's mom's coming to visit...and I think it might be nice to get this solved...however we solve it... _before_ she gets here...you know?”

 

 

“Well...yeah, Dom,” String told me, “I do know.  Don't worry about it...everything's going to work out,” he said, and for some strange reason, I believed him.

 

 

I dunno why, but just before I went to bed that night, I had this strange vision of Cait bringing another guy to the hangar and introducing him to String and me as—her husband. She announced that she was leavin' Santini Air to go back to Texas, to be closer to both of their families, and when Cait and her new husband walked off, I saw String begin to cry. I said, “Hate to say it, String, but don't you wish you woulda done something when Cait first made the comment about eloping? Now...it's too late.” _I sure hope I don't see that happen—for real,_ I said to myself as I fell asleep. _That'd just kill String._

 

 

Over the next couple of days, I noticed a change in String.  Subtle at first, but it got more obvious as the days went on.  He started actually _paying attention_ to Cait, more than he had since she came to us.  I mean, he'd make sure to say “Hello” when she walked in the hangar, without me prompting him to do it, and he bought her lunch every day; and I noticed something else.  He was touching her more often—and not in a friendly way like he had so often before.  I'd see him come up behind Caitlin and put his hand on her shoulder for no reason, something he never did before.  And, he was hugging her a lot more often, too.  By Thursday, I thought I'd seen (and heard) everything...but, I was shocked as we closed up the hangar that day.

 

 

“Hey, Cait,” String said just before she got in her car to go home.  “How about you and me grab a bite to eat?”  I was so startled, if I'd been holding a wrench just then, _I_ woulda dropped it, just like String did on Monday morning.  _Good thing the doc just told me I'm still hitting on all eight cylinders,_ I said to myself.  _That coulda given me a heart attack._

 

 

“What?”  Caitlin demanded, and the harshness in her voice startled me...but she calmed herself down quickly, and apologized. “Sorry, String...just thinking about something Mom said the other day.  You actually want to go out for dinner...with _me?”_

 

 

“Sure, why not?”  Hawke asked, and by now, I was _really_ interested.  Heck, I'd find things to keep me busy around here for a couple of hours, if it meant String and Cait would get closer. And if worse came to worse, and I _did_ get bored waiting and decide to go home, I'd just leave String a note and he could take a chopper up to the cabin on his own.  No biggie.

 

 

“Why...why sure, String,” Caitlin said, and the smile that broke out on her face could have lit up the entire hangar for the next three weeks.  “Guess it's a date.” 

 

 

“I guess so,” Hawke replied, and then he turned to me.  “Dom? You okay for a couple of hours?”

 

 

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” I replied, trying not to sound as excited as I felt, and knowing I was failing miserably.  “You kids go have fun, and I'll be here when you get back, String.”  I watched the two of them walk over to one of our Jeeps, and couldn't help but notice String putting his arm around Caitlin's shoulders, and her responding by putting her arm around his waist, and leaning her head on his shoulder.  And when they reached the Jeep, String opened Cait's door for her, just like Alan and I taught him to do, before getting in the driver's side and starting up the engine.

 

 

 _Saint Anthony be praised,_ I said to myself as the Jeep pulled away.  _I never thought I'd see this day...but maybe it's going to happen._ For the next three hours, I busied myself with paperwork for as long as I could, then did some cleaning on old 4-4 Charlie until I heard the Jeep pull up.  Trying not to look like I'd been waiting for them, I positioned myself so I could watch, and waited for String and Cait. String jumped out first, then opened Cait's door for her. _I...oops...sorry, Alan ole buddy...and you too, Jane. I meant— **we** raised him right, _I said to myself, fighting to keep the grin off my face as I watched them walk, again arm-in-arm, over to Cait's car.  Then—and this was a sight I'll remember for the rest of my life—I saw String take Caitlin in his arms and kiss her.  Not a friendly peck on the cheek, like I've seen him give her in the past.  This one looked like what Cait told me the kiss on the movie set was like.  _Except,_ I said to myself, barely able to contain my happiness, _there's no director egging him on._ Finally, after what I thought was far too long, they separated, and I could see the love on both their faces.  String took the keys and opened Cait's door again, handing the keys back to her, and Cait got into her car and drove off.  I tried to make myself look busy as String walked up, but the look on his face told me I'd failed miserably.

 

 

“Forget it, Dom,” String teased me as we climbed into a helicopter so I could take him back to the cabin, “I saw you watching.  So...did you like what you saw?”  I was embarrassed that String had seen me watchin' him and Cait, but at the same time, I was happy at what I had seen...and, what I thought it meant.

 

 

“I'm not gonna lie, String...I did,” I said, and I meant it. “Maybe...”

 

 

“There's no 'maybe' about it, Dom,” String said, which surprised the heck out of me.  “I never thought I'd say this again, after Gabrielle...but...damn it, I love her, Dom.  I love Caitlin.”

 

 

 _HALLELUJAH!_ I said to myself, but then I had to stop myself before I got too carried away.  “Does...does Cait know that?”  I asked, and part of me was dreading the answer.

 

 

String just looked over at me, smiled, and said, “Yeah, Dom.  She does.  I told her I loved her over dinner tonight.  She didn't really need to tell me how she felt, of course...but, she did.”

 

 

By now, I was dying of curiosity.  “So...what else did you two crazy kids talk about?”  I asked.

 

 

“Mostly about...the curse,” Hawke admitted, and I began worrying. _Don't tell me, after what I saw a little while ago, that he's gonna torpedo things right now!  That'd just break Cait's heart right in two._ _And,_ I said to myself, _as soon as she got over bein' angry at him, Cait would probably beat the crud outta String...and he'd deserve it, too._

 

 

“Dom...I told Cait why I felt the way I did about being cursed,” Hawke continued, “but she finally interrupted me and pointed out the fact that she had been in three situations recently that could have killed her...but they didn't.  And I admitted, she has a point there.  She said a lot of the same things you did on Monday, too,” Hawke added.

 

 

“What...things?”  I asked, not wanting to breathe a mental sigh of relief just yet, but feeling a little better about the situation.

 

 

“About Gabrielle, Kelly, and my parents...and Saint John,” String said.  “She helped me realize that Kelly, and my parents were just accidents...and that we don't know what's happened with Saint John. I'm not saying the curse is broken, Dom...but it won't be consuming as much of my thoughts from now on,” String said, then added, “I've got more...enjoyable things to think about, now.”

 

 

“So...you give any thought to what Cait said the other day?”  I asked, referring to her “accidental” (and I was having a really hard time believing that, for some reason) comment to her mother on Monday.  Don't take that the wrong way—I knew the only reason she said that was to get her mother off her back...but it seemed to be having even more of an effect than I thought it would. 

 

 

“Dom, that was the main topic of conversation at dinner tonight, after we talked about the 'curse,'” Hawke said to me.  “Let's just say...if we're not married _before_ Cait's mom gets here next week, we'll get married the day she comes, okay?” 

 

 

“Okay, String,” I said.

 

 

Well...by this time, I was glad I could see String's cabin, because I was getting too excited to concentrate on my flying for much longer...not to mention the tears welling up in my eyes.  “Oh, String,” I said, and blinked hard to try to clear my eyes, “I never thought I'd see the day...but dammit, it's about time!” 

 

 

“Well, let's not jump to any conclusions, Dom,” Hawke said as I set the chopper down.  “I mean, there's a lot we have to get done, and not much time to do it...but...”

 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” I mumbled as String climbed out.  As I watched him walk back towards the cabin, I said to myself, _We'll make it happen, String.  One way or the other...we'll make it happen._ And as I flew back to the hangar, my mind flashed back to when I got outta jail—I'd been arrested for my ex-wife's murder, but String was able to find the evidence to clear me.  Anyway, the three of us were walking back to the hangar after String brought me back from jail, and I slipped away from Cait, and pulled a picture of my daughter, Sally Ann, out of my pocket, and stopped to look at it.  As I remembered my daughter, I heard String's voice.  “Hey, Dom!! What's holdin' you up??”  I looked up and saw String and Cait in each other's arms— _just the way they should be,_ I remembered thinking. 

 

 

Sure enough, the next day, Friday, we found out just _how_ little time we had to work with – Cait got another call from her mother, and told us, after another lengthy discussion/argument, that her mother Maggie would be there on Thursday of next week.  _Six days,_ I said to myself worriedly.  _Guess I better make that call._ I knew the risk I was taking as I dialed Michael's public line at Knightsbridge.  _He'll never let me live this down,_ I said to myself.  _The fact that I asked Michael for help...without anybody being in serious danger...I'm never gonna hear the end of this._ Michael's voice snapped me out of my reverie just then.

 

 

“Hello?”

 

 

“Michael...it's...it's Dom.”

 

 

“Dom?”

 

 

“Yeah, Michael...listen.  We've got _big_ problems.”

 

 

“What?  Has something happened to Hawke?  Or Caitlin?”

 

 

“Both, actually,” I said, and spent the next hour explaining the situation.  Fortunately, String and Cait were away from the hangar, and since I didn't figure the subject of Airwolf would come up, I felt safe using an unsecured line.  I had to laugh when Michael roared, “ _And WHEN was the wedding?”_ when I told him about Cait announcing that she had eloped with her best friend.

 

 

“Michael,” I said, growing irritated, “there _wasn't_ a wedding.  That was just something Cait told her mother to try to get her to shut up.  I mean, Cait's mom's been giving her grief about settling down ever since her plane got hijacked a while back.”

 

 

“You _do_ have problems,” Michael said.  “Actually, now that I think about it, Cait and Hawke the ones with the problem. Cait actually told her mother that she eloped?”

 

 

“Michael, String and I were sitting right outside the office when she said it,” I answered him.  “And I don't mind tellin' you, I think String was a little jealous, even though he knew it wasn't true.  But, Michael...you know as well as I do that String cares about Cait...even though he's been too stubborn to admit it, until recently.  And, since he's always called her his best friend, and vice-versa...”  I just hoped to heck Archangel could see where I was going, and I wasn't disappointed.

 

 

“So, Cait's mom is coming on Thursday...do you want them to be married _before_ she gets there...or would Cait like to have her mom able to witness the wedding?”  Michael asked me.  And I had to admit, I was surprised and relieved that Michael was thinking along the same lines I was.  But his question opened up another can of worms that I hadn't even thought of.  _H mm...I hadn't thought about that,_ I said to myself.  _I mean, I know what Cait said, and all...but maybe...nah.  Better we do this before she gets here._

 

 

“Well, I can see both sides,” I said to Michael, “but I think it would be best if we got them married before Cait's mom gets here. Can we do it, Michael?”

 

 

“Well...it'll be tight...but I do know someone who owes me a favor...or five...let me give him a call, and I'll get back to you. You at the hangar today?”

 

 

“Where else would I be, Whitey?”  I sneered.

 

 

“All right, Dominic,” Michael replied.  “Just don't go anywhere for a few hours.”

 

 

Fortunately, Michael called me back in less than an hour and a half. His friend, a justice of the peace, would be available either Tuesday or Wednesday to perform the ceremony, and Michael said he and Marella could take care of all the arrangements.  “And,” Michael said with an air of mystery that I found extremely odd, even for _him,_ “I might have a wedding present...or two...for Hawke.  All right, Dom.  Let me get some things rolling, and we'll talk early next week, all right?”

 

 

“Okay, Michael.  And...thanks.  I owe you big time,” I said, knowing that Michael would _never_ let me live this one down.

 

 

“Hey, Dom,” Caitlin said a few minutes later as she walked back into the hangar.  “Where's Hawke?”

 

 

“Oh, he had some things to do, so he bugged out for a while. Should be back...”  Just then, I heard another Jeep pull into the hangar.  “Speak of the devil,” I said when I noticed String getting out.

 

 

“Hi, String,” Caitlin said as she saw him walk up to us. 

 

 

“Hey, Cait,” he responded, and smiled at her.

 

 

“We figure out what we're doing about Cait's mother?”  Hawke asked, and I shook my head, not wanting to tip my hand just yet, until I knew all the arrangements had been made.

 

 

“No...but then again, we've got a few days,” I said, knowing that the ball was already rolling.

 

 

“Well then,” String replied, slipping his hand into the pocket of his bomber jacket and withdrawing a worn-looking ring box, “maybe I should do this.”  He quickly opened the box as he dropped to one knee, and Cait's eyes, just as I thought they would, flooded with tears as String said, “Caitlin O'Shannessy, will you marry me?”

 

 

Caitlin nodded, tears flowing out of her eyes, and whispered, “Yes. Yes, String!”  and allowed him to slip the ring onto her finger. Surprisingly, at least to me, it fit her slender hand perfectly. But, something didn't seem right.  _I've seen that ring before,_ I thought to myself. 

 

 

Fortunately for me, Cait excused herself and went to the restroom to clean up, so I could ask String the question that had suddenly lodged itself in my head.

 

 

“String...was that...?”

 

 

“Yeah, Dom,” String replied.  “It was Mom's ring.  You remember the note that was with it, don't you?  The one that said that whenever one of us got married...”

 

 

The memory dawned on me when I recalled String getting the box of personal effects, after the bodies had been recovered.  “Oh, yeah,” I said, embarrassed.  “It just...surprised me, that's all,” I added, but recalled the note that Jane had written, sort of a codicil to her will, that said that if she died before her sons got married, whichever of the boys, String or Saint John, got married first, should give his bride-to-be the ring.  Now, that ring belonged to Caitlin.

 

 

“Good thing it fit,” I remarked.  _If that ring fitting her finger isn't a sign that Cait and String belong together, then I'm Luciano Pavarotti,_ I said to myself. 

 

 

“Yeah,” String replied as he noticed Caitlin coming back, her makeup retouched, and all evidence of what had just happened, save the diamond now resting on her finger, erased.

 

 

“This'll probably go down as the shortest engagement on record,” Caitlin said with a smile, “but...”

 

 

“I know, Cait,” String replied, smiling at her as he took her in his arms.  “And, Cait...I know you've been beating yourself up over what happened...but, I think it's all going to work out.”

 

 

“Me too, String,” she answered, wrapping her arms around him. “You know, I never told you this before...but...”  she hesitated, and I could tell her nerves were getting the best of her when she continued, “but...ever since that kiss on the movie set...I've been...I've been dreaming about you.  And, about _us._   And I've been hoping, and praying, that something like this would happen.”

 

 

“Cait...you're not saying you said that to your mother on _purpose,_ are you?”  Hawke demanded, and I suddenly got concerned.  Okay, forget concerned—I was worried _sick_ when I heard String's tone of voice, and saw the look on his face.  _Dear God, please tell me this isn't all gonna fall apart,_ I silently prayed, closing my eyes.  I mean, I could see why String was upset...Cait had made a _really bad_ choice of words just then, but... _Cait's not the kind of person who'd do something like that,_ I said to myself as Caitlin continued.

 

 

“String, no,” Caitlin responded, and I could see the fear in her eyes.  “No...I never would have done something like that to trap you...or anybody.  I mean...you know I love you...and I've loved you ever since I met you...but I wouldn't...I _couldn't..._ do something like that.  You do believe me,” she said, and I could see the apprehension in her eyes when she asked, “Don't you?”  I gotta admit...I wasn't sure who was more nervous in the silence that followed—me, or Cait.

 

 

“Of course I believe you, Caitlin,” String replied, and Caitlin and I both breathed sighs of relief.  “I know you'd never have done something like this on purpose...and it's okay.  Maybe...maybe this was supposed to happen,” he continued.  “Not this, specifically, but maybe...maybe we were supposed to end up together.”

 

 

“That's what I've been tryin' to tell you!”  I shouted, relieved that this concern was so minor.  Caitlin and String both laughed, then String said, “Geez...we've got so much to do before Thursday if we're going to...”

 

 

“Um, String,” I said, not exactly sure how I was going to tell him what I was about to tell him, “I...um...I called Michael earlier...and told him what was going on.”

 

 

“You did, huh?”  Hawke said, and I wasn't sure whether he was upset, surprised, or angry that I'd called Archangel.  “So, what did Michael say?”

 

 

I had been worried how String would take the news that I'd involved Archangel, and continued, nervously, “Well...his first reaction was, _'And WHEN was the wedding?'..._ ”  Caitlin and String both laughed, and I continued, “but he told me...he told me that he's got a friend who's a justice of the peace, and he can marry you two either Tuesday, or Wednesday, depending...and then...”

 

 

“Then, what?”  String asked.

 

 

“Well...then, Michael said he might... _might_ have a wedding present or two for you,” I said, and was relieved when Hawke and Caitlin both smiled at me.

 

 

“Wonder what he meant by that?”  Caitlin asked.

 

 

“Your guess is as good as mine, sweetheart,” I said to her. “String...I hope you're not upset that I called Archangel...I just figured with as little time as we've got...”

 

 

“I know, Dom,” String replied, “and it's okay.  Heck, Michael's probably the only person who could pull something like this off in a few days.”  We all laughed, and I was relieved that String wasn't angry that I'd brought Michael into this.  “You know, Dom,” String added, and I noticed a somber look on his face, “I might just have to ask Michael to be my best man...since...”

 

 

“I know, String,” I said, knowing instinctively what he was thinking of.  _Saint John.  He wishes Saint John could be here...hell, so do I._

 

 

“Dom,” Caitlin said hesitantly, “I...um...I would be honored if you would walk me down the aisle at my wedding.”

 

 

“Me?”  I asked, surprised.  Then, I understood why she'd asked me— _Caitlin thinks of me as a father figure, and has practically since I met her._

 

 

“Yeah, Dom,” she told me, taking my hands.  “Look.  You've been like a father to me ever since I came to California lookin' for Hawke...and you've been a wonderful father to String...and I don't have anybody here other than you, so I would really appreciate it if you did this for me...for _us._ ”

 

 

“Cait,” I said, blinking back tears as I thought of my own daughter, Sally Ann, and how I'd never get the chance to do this for her, “I would be the honored one.”

 

 

Over the next few days, surprisingly, the arrangements came together quickly.  I called Michael back first thing Monday morning, and left word that the wedding would happen on Wednesday.  Michael had agreed to be String's best man, and Caitlin asked Marella to be her maid of honor, since Erin, Caitlin's sister, thought that Cait was already married.  Before we all knew it, Wednesday had arrived, and it was String and Caitlin's wedding day. I had to admit, I was as surprised as String when I saw Cait come to work on Tuesday, the day before the wedding, and then I was even _more_ surprised when they went out again—that whole thing about the bride and groom not seein' each other before the wedding, and all that. But when I took String back to the cabin that night, he told me about somethin' that scared me to death.

 

 

“ _But," String said, sighing, "she did throw me a curve ball."_

 

 

“ _What sort of...'curve ball'?” I asked, hoping like heck that Strong could understand how worried I'd suddenly gotten._

 

 

" _She said...she said she thought I was just doing this out of some kinda...sense of honor, or something like that,"_ _String said, and I nodded understandingly_ _. "I mean, I can understand why she'd feel like that...I don't pay her hardly any attention at all for months, and then, just in the past few days, I'm tryin' to make up for it. I could understand where she might have misgivings about it,"_ _he_ _said._

 

 

" _So?"_ _I prodded String—I had to know where things stood_ _._

 

 

" _I told her the truth, Dom, like I always do...that maybe what I heard on Monday was like a clue to me...and then...something else happened,"_ _String_ _said, and proceeded to tell_ _me_ _about the nightmare—_ _which_ _ **really**_ _shocked the heck outta me, since String's nightmare was almost identical to the vision I'd had about Cait bringin' some guy to the hangar and introducing him to me and String as her husband_ _._

 

 

" _Wow,"_ _I_ _said, shaking_ _my_ _head. "I can see where that would scare ya to death, String. But...ya gotta see it from Cait's point of view. I mean, it's like you're tryin' to make up for months of ignoring her all in a week's time, y'know? And that had to scare her, too. But, it sounds like things are okay,"_ _I_ _said, then_ _my_ _expression turned serious again. "Are they? Okay, I mean?"_

 

 

" _Yeah, Dom,"_ _String_ _said, and_ _I automatically breathed a_ _sigh of relief. "We're okay. Caitlin believed what I told her about the nightmare, and about my change in attitude. And, we still love each other,_ _and we still want to get married_ _,"_ _String_ _said, smiling._

 

 

" _Well, that's a relief,"_ _I_ _said, and_ _I knew String agreed with me_ _.  Then_ _I_ _said something that really_ _got String to_ _stop and think for a minute.  “String...have you ever thought that two people who snap at each other for no reason are doing it to avoid their real feelings?”_ _Out of the corner of my eye, I saw String's face scrunch up into that “deer-in-the-headlights” look that he gets when he's really thinkin' about something_ _—_ _and I knew String was_ _th_ _inking_ _back over everything that_ _he and Cait_ _have been through in the few short months_ _they've known_ _each other, and how many times_ _they_ _'ve snapped at each other, for no apparent reason._

 

 

“ _You just might be right, Dom,” String said as we landed at the cabin._

 

 

Wednesday morning dawned clear and beautiful at the cabin.  I had stayed at the cabin with String on Tuesday night, and we were surprised early Wednesday morning when Michael showed up.

 

 

“Good morning, Hawke,” Michael said, smiling.  “I have to admit, I never thought...”

 

 

“That makes two of us, Michael,” String said with a smile of his own, and I mentally added, _you mean_ **three** _of us, String._

 

 

“Don't get me wrong, Stringfellow...I've thought there was something between you and Caitlin ever since you all came after me in Germany that time,” Michael said.  “I just never thought...”

 

 

“Me neither,” String said, and Michael and I both noticed the expression on his face.  “If somebody had told me that Caitlin and I were going to get married, I would have said they were nuts. But...I don't know...maybe we're supposed to be together,” he added. I thought back to how well Jane's engagement ring fit Caitlin's finger. _That should've been a huge clue for ya, String, old buddy,_ I said to myself.

 

 

“Stringfellow...I have a present for you,” Archangel said, perking my curiosity up as I recalled his words from a few days earlier.  “Two presents, actually.  First of all, I'm having your marriage records classified under a Top Secret Umbra classification. Now, it's not perfect, and someone with enough resources and ability would be able to uncover your marriage, but it will help,” Michael said with the most sincere smile I recalled seeing from him.

 

 

“Thank you, Michael,” String said, and smiled at the master spy. “Caitlin and I will definitely appreciate that.”  _And so do I,_ I said to myself.  _Anything that helps keep Caitlin safe, I'm all for it._

 

 

“Hawke?  Are you all right?”  Michael asked, concerned.

 

 

“Huh?  Oh, sorry, Michael,” Stringfellow said.  “I was just thinking...wishing, actually.  I always dreamed that Saint John would be here...if I ever got married.  But, I guess that's just wishful thinking.”

 

 

“Maybe,”  Michael hesitated as we all heard the front door to the cabin open.  It took me a second to recognize the figure standing in the doorway of the cabin, but when I did, I thought to myself, _Dear God...I'm looking at a ghost!!_   “And then again, maybe not. Here comes...my second wedding gift to you,” Michael said, as I realized that Saint John was standing in the doorway of the cabin.

 

 

“Hello there, little brother,” a voice that I quite honestly never expected to hear again was saying.  “What's this I hear from your friend Michael?  You're getting married?”

 

 

“S...Saint John?”  Hawke whispered, and I was as shocked as String.  I couldn't believe what I was seeing, and what I'd just heard...but, I had to accept the evidence.  Even though it'd been nearly sixteen years since we'd heard it, I still knew Saint John's voice as well as I knew my own daughter, Sally Ann’s, voice. 

 

 

“Yeah, little brother...it's me,” Saint John replied, as String covered the distance between himself and his brother in three strides, and Saint John drew String to him in a warm, friendly embrace.  “I'm home, little brother...and, from what your friend Michael tells me, it seems I've arrived just in time.”  He grinned at String, and I ran over and embraced him. _I don't believe this,_ I said to myself.  _It's...it's a miracle!!  Saint John...alive...after all these years!!_   I silently sent a prayer of thanks to Saint Anthony as Saint John, String and I hugged. Then, String showed me a folder full of medical reports that the FIRM's doctors had prepared, including DNA test results that confirmed Saint John's identity—and I was grateful that Marella had provided some notes to explain some of the medical jargon in the reports. _Good thing she_ _'s become_ _a 'doctor, doctor,'_ I said to myself, remembering how Marella had told us that when we were laid up in the hospital a while back, after that movie stunt went so wrong.

 

 

“Surprise,” Michael said, and I could have sworn I saw “Mr. Clean” wipe a tear from his good eye.

 

 

“Michael...when did this...I mean...how did this...”  String was as close to speechless as I'd ever seen him.

 

 

“We found Saint John three days ago,” Michael replied.  “We got satellite photos that showed us where he, along with nine of your friends from 1st Air Cav, were being held, in a prison camp near the border with Cambodia.  We were able to get the _Enterprise,_ the _Wasp,_ and the _Essex_ into position and mount a rescue.  No casualties, either from the rescue team or the former POW's,” Michael added.

 

 

“Well, Michael,” String said, wiping the tears from his eyes, “I guess I won't need you to be my best man after all,” and Michael smiled and shook his head.

 

 

“Little brother, it will be my pleasure,” Saint John said with a smile, and the three of us went upstairs to get String changed into his suit.  I know I should've left them alone...but I just couldn't. Seeing Saint John again after all these years... _it's like a miracle,_ I said to myself.

 

 

Upstairs, Saint John waited until String had finished dressing, then, as String began fiddling with his tie, Saint John shook his head and said, “Here, let me help you with that,” and moved over to fix String's tie for him.  A few seconds later, Saint John had coerced a perfect knot, and the three of us went back downstairs, then Saint John took the rings from Michael and put them in his own coat pocket.

 

 

A few minutes later, String heard a helicopter approaching.  Michael limped over to the window and watched as the passengers climbed out, and herded Saint John, String, and myself towards the back door. “It's Lauren, Marella...”

 

 

“And Cait,” String replied, knowing that Marella was to be Caitlin's maid of honor.  Michael nodded as the four of us headed outside.

 

 

Knowing the tradition, I made sure to get String and Saint John out of the cabin as we heard Caitlin talking to Marella as they walked up the dock.  “Look on the bright side,” I said.  “In a few minutes, you and Caitlin will be together, forever.”

 

 

“Yeah,” String said, and I thought I detected a note of anxiety in his voice. 

 

 

“You're not having second thoughts, are you?”  I asked, concerned.

 

 

“No,” String replied, “not in the least.  I mean, it might be a roundabout way of doing it...but I've realized something over the past few days...something that I think you, Michael, and Marella have tried to get me to realize for months.  I realize that Cait loves me...and, that I love her.  And, I always have,” String said, with a smile that rivaled anything I'd ever seen from him in a long time—at least, since Gabrielle was killed.  And it was then that _I_ realized something— _he's_ **happy.** _For the first time since I-don't know-when, String is honestly_ **happy.**

 

 

“You're right, Dom,” String said, snapping me out of my reverie.

 

 

“Right about what, String?”  I asked him.

 

 

“I _am_ happy,” String said, and Michael and Saint John both did a double take.

 

 

“So now you can read minds, too?”  I teased him.  I remembered something that had happened a couple of years ago, on one of our first missions aboard Airwolf—String and I were outside of Airwolf, and I was telling him about a dream I was having, of cool, clean air at 30,000 feet.  String just said, _“Well, Michael oughta be calling soon,”_ just as the alarm for the descrambler went off. As String went into the cockpit, I remember I rolled my eyes and said, _“Now he can hear radio waves comin' in, too.”_  

 

 

“Dom, I don't need to be able to read minds,” String replied. “It's written all over your face.”  I smiled and nodded.  _Guess I never have hidden my emotions very well,_ I said to myself. _Especially about things like this._

 

 

“I guess you're right,” I said, smiling.  “I haven't been able to keep a secret about things like this...especially when I'm excited.  And today, I'm more excited than I think I've been in a long time,” I said, grinning.

 

 

“Really?  I hadn't noticed,” String replied, still grinning.  He turned to Saint John and said, “Hey, Sinj...don't forget to introduce yourself to Caitlin.”

 

 

“Don't worry, little brother,” Saint John replied, smiling at String.  “I won't.  I'm looking forward to meeting this girl you've found for yourself.  Or, actually...the girl who found _you,_ from what your friend Michael tells me.”  String, Michael and I all laughed at that, and I knew Saint John was right. 

 

 

We hadn't been standing there very long, when the justice of the peace came around to the back of the cabin.

 

 

“Michael?  We're just about ready,” he said, then turned to Saint John and String.

 

 

“Which one of you is Stringfellow Hawke?”  he asked.

 

 

“That'd be me,” Stringfellow replied, stepping forward and taking the judge's hand.

 

 

“Mr. Hawke, I'm Ronald Clevenger, and I'll be performing the ceremony today.  It's a pleasure to meet you,” Judge Clevenger said.   “And, I've already met your bride...quite the catch, if you don't mind my saying so.”

 

 

“I don't mind,” String replied.  “Especially since it's the truth.  And, it's nice to meet you as well, Your Honor,” he added as they walked to the edge of the dock.

 

 

Michael had even hired a violin quintet for the ceremony, a touch even I hadn't expected.  Marella came out first, with Saint John, then the familiar strains of the bridal march began, and I took Caitlin's arm to walk her down the aisle.

 

 

I knew just from glancing at String as we approached him, that I had never seen him happier.  And I could tell just by String's expression that he had never seen anyone more beautiful than Caitlin, in the cream-colored dress that she wore.  _And, I have to agree with him,_ I said to myself as I gave Cait's hand to String, and the two of them turned to face the judge.

 

 

“Dearly beloved,” Judge Clevenger began, “we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Stringfellow Hawke and Caitlin O'Shannessy.  From what I've been told, these two young people have had a long and... _interesting_ journey to get where they are today.”  I saw Cait and String look at each other, and I could imagine the thought running through their minds, because I was thinking the same thing— _You_ _r Honor, you_ _have_ **no** _idea._

 

 

I held my breath when I heard the judge say, “Any person who can show just cause why these two should not wed...let them speak now, or forever hold their peace.” 

 

 

Finally, he continued.  “Stringfellow Hawke, do you take Caitlin O'Shannessy to be your lawful wedded wife?”  I silently released the breath I'd been holding, even as I saw Cait and String doing the same.  _I dunno why I'm so worried,_ I said to myself.  _It's just Michael, Marella, and Saint John here with us...and_ **they** _wouldn't have any objections to seeing these two get married. Guess I'm just paranoid._

 

 

“I do,” Hawke replied, smiling.

 

 

“Caitlin O'Shannessy, do you take Stringfellow Hawke to be your lawful, wedded husband?”

 

 

“Yes.  I do,” Caitlin said, and String could see the tears shining in her eyes, and I could have sworn I saw tears in his eyes, too.  _But they're happy tears,_ I reminded myself, knowing my eyes were full of them, too.  Then I happened to glance at Marella, and noticed _her_ eyes full of tears.  _Guess she's thinkin' about Michael,_ I said to myself.  _Well, maybe he'll smarten up one of these days like String did._  

 

 

“Stringfellow, take Caitlin's ring, place it on the third finger of her left hand, and repeat after me:  With this ring...”

 

 

“ _With this ring...”_

 

 

“I thee wed.”

 

 

“ _I thee wed,”_ String said, as he slid the ring onto her finger.

 

 

“Caitlin, take Stringfellow's ring, place it on the third finger of his left hand, and repeat after me:  With this ring...”

 

 

“ _With this ring...”_

 

 

“I thee wed.”

 

 

“ _I thee wed._ ” At this point, as Caitlin slipped the ring onto String's finger, I could see both Caitlin and String's eyes fill with tears.  And I have to admit, mine did, too.  Something dawned on me just then – _how the heck did Michael have their ring sizes??_ I wondered to myself.

 

 

“Stringfellow, Caitlin...I now pronounce you husband, and wife,” Judge Clevenger said, and I had to stifle a laugh as I saw String pull Caitlin towards him, and claim her lips with his own, just as the judge finished.  “You may now...continue kissing the bride.”  Michael, Marella, Saint John and I all laughed as String and Caitlin kissed. Finally, they separated, as Judge Clevenger announced, “Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce...Mr. And Mrs. Stringfellow Hawke!”  We all applauded as String and Caitlin kissed again, and I breathed a sigh of relief.  _Cait and String are married,_ I said to myself.  _And Cait's mom will never know the difference._

 

 

That was something Michael and I had talked about during the week. As far as Cait's mom and the rest of the world are concerned, they were married the Saturday before Caitlin talked to her mom and started this whole mess.  Apparently, Michael had explained the situation to Judge Clevenger, and he had agreed to “doctor” the marriage record so that the dates would match up to what Caitlin told her mother last week, just in case Cait's mom got curious.  Nobody but us would know the truth.

 

 

“Congratulations, Hawke...Caitlin,” Michael said, as he shook String's hand, then gave Caitlin a friendly peck on the cheek.  “I know I've said this before, but...I never thought I'd see this day.  And may I say... _Mrs. Hawke,”_ and I noticed Caitlin blush slightly, “I don't think I've ever seen you happier.”

 

 

“Thanks, Michael,” Caitlin said, blinking back tears of joy as she gave Michael a quick peck on the cheek in return.  “I can honestly say that I've never _been_ happier, than I am right now.”

 

 

“And I second that,” String said, and I knew he was talking about both being married to Cait, and the fact that Saint John was home. “I think that for the first time in a long time, I'm truly happy. Thank you, Michael,” String said, and wrapped the master spy in a huge hug.

 

 

“You're welcome, Stringfellow,” Michael replied, and I remembered something I once said about him, during an Airwolf mission—“ _Behind that impeccable white suit beats a heart... **of recyclable plastic!”**_ _Well...maybe he_ **does** _have a heart,_ I said to myself.  _Well...it ain't the first time I've been wrong...and hopefully, it won't be the last, either._

 

 

“Um...String?  There's someone here I don't know,” Caitlin said, and I knew what was coming.  _Boy, are you in for a shock, Cait._ I said to myself.

 

 

“Sorry, Caitlin,” String said, and I could see him shake his head and turn to Saint John _._ I thought I heard String say something to Saint John, but I could have been imagining things. String turned back to his bride and said, “Caitlin Hawke, meet my big brother...Saint John Hawke.”  Saint John gave Caitlin a quick peck on the cheek and a warm, friendly embrace.

 

 

“String?  This is Saint John?”  Caitlin asked, and I had to stifle a chuckle.  “When did...?”

 

 

“I was rescued about three days ago, Cait,” Saint John answered her.  “And, from what I see, it appears I arrived just in time.” Turning to String, Saint John said, “Well, little brother...I have to say, your taste in women has _definitely_ improved from what I remember.  I think I'm safe in saying this...Mom and Dad would have approved.” 

 

 

“Thanks.  I _think,”_ String said, laughing.

 

 

“String,” Caitlin said, and pulled him closer to her body, “even though I've only just met him, I think you can take Saint John's word for it.  I trust him,” Caitlin finished, and winked at her husband.

 

 

“Well, that's a ringing endorsement, if I've _ever_ heard one,” Michael laughed, and noticed the rest of us joining in.

 

 

“I think you're right, Cait,” String said, and we all laughed.

 

 

“Well, Saint John, it's a pleasure to meet you,” Caitlin said. “I've heard a lot about you from String.”

 

 

“Caitlin, I look forward to getting to know you better,” Saint John replied, smiling at his brother and sister-in-law.  “And may I say, welcome to our family.”

 

 

“Thanks, Saint John,” Cait said in reply.

 

 

Just before I took Saint John back to the hangar, I cornered Michael. “Michael, I've got a question:  _How in the heck_ did you have String and Cait's ring sizes, for Pete's sake??”

 

 

Michael grinned at me, that annoying, somewhat arrogant grin of his, and said, “Dom, we took those some time ago—I'd actually been looking for a mission that would require String and Cait to pose as a married couple—figured maybe _that_ would give String the kick in the behind he needed.  Problem was, I could never find the right mission.”  Something in Michael's expression just then told me that he was darned frustrated about not ever finding the right mission, too.

 

 

“I guess I can understand that,” I said, and I meant it.  “I'm just glad everything worked out for the best.” _All the same,_ I said to myself, _it woulda been interesting if you_ _ **had**_ _found a mission like that...but, I guess it doesn't matter now,_ I said to myself.

 

 

“So am I, Dominic,” Michael said as we glanced over at the newlyweds, “So am I.”

 

 

Finally, after what I definitely considered the longest couple of weeks in my life, I left String and Caitlin at the cabin, and headed back to the hangar, and then home.  _Of course,_ I said to myself, _tomorrow's a new day._ Then, it dawned on me.  _Cait's mom is coming tomorrow.  It'll be interesting,_ I said to myself, _to see whether or not the newlyweds get any sleep tonight!_ _No, wait.  It'll be interesting to see whether or not_ _ **I**_ _get any sleep tonight!_

 

 

The next morning when I got to the cabin, I was surprised to find that Caitlin and String were wide awake.  “Why so surprised, Dom?” String asked me.  “We had a wonderful night.”

 

 

I grinned knowingly at String and said, “Okay, but did you get any _sleep_ last night?”

 

 

String grinned right back at me and said, “Yeah, we did. In...fits...and...starts...and...spurts.” 

 

 

 _I just_ **bet** _you did,_ I said to myself as they climbed into the helicopter and we headed back towards the hangar.  “Cait?  You okay?”  I asked, worried that she hadn't said word one to me.

 

 

“Yeah, Dom, I'm fine,” Caitlin replied, gazing at her wedding ring.  “Just...”

 

 

“A little nervous?”  I finished for her.

 

 

“More like _terrified,_ ” she said.  “I mean, I know Michael said the records would look like String and I've been married for two weeks, but...”

 

 

“What, sweetheart?  You don't trust Archangel?”  String asked as he squeezed her hand.  “I wouldn't worry about it, Cait. Everything's going to be fine.  Trust me,” String finished.

 

 

“I do trust you, String,” Caitlin said as she gave him a quick kiss. “I trust you with my life...just like Dom does.  And, I trust Archangel.”  I had to smile at that.  _We_ **do** _trust String with our lives...just like he trusts us with his.  I just hope..._   I had to stop myself as I brought the helicopter down for a landing.  _That kinda worryin's only gonna get me a lifetime full of bills!_ I said to myself as we climbed out of the chopper and opened the hangar, even though I wasn't expecting much business today.

 

 

“Saint John?  What are you doing here?”  I asked.

 

 

“Oh, just wanted to see if there was anything I could help with,” he said.  “Besides, it might give me a chance to get to know my new sister-in-law a little better.”  He grinned at Caitlin.

 

 

“Well, just remember, Sinj,” String cautioned his older brother, “Cait's mom's due here any minute, and...well, you know...”

 

 

“Yeah, little brother, I do know,” Saint John replied.  “Don't worry.  Your secret's safe with me.  You've been happily married for...what?  Two weeks now?”

 

 

“Yeah,” String answered, and I could see the relief in both his and Caitlin's eyes.  “But...what are you gonna say about...”

 

 

“Don't worry about it, String,” Saint John said.  “Your marriage took _me_ as much by surprise as it did Cait's mom, since I only came home four days ago.”  He winked at String and Caitlin, and at that moment, I knew things would go relatively smoothly.  _At least, I hope they do,_ I caught myself thinking.

 

 

“By the way, Saint John, why didn't you introduce yourself to Cait yesterday?”  String demanded.

 

 

“Sorry, String,” Saint John said, embarrassed.  “It just slipped my mind, that's all.”

 

 

“Okay, Sinj,” String replied, laughing.  He turned to Caitlin and said, “Well, _Mrs. Hawke,_ are you ready for this?”

 

 

“Ready as I'm ever gonna be,” Caitlin replied.  “I still can't believe it, String...we're actually _married._ ”

 

 

“You better believe it, Cait,” String said, “because it happened, and nobodyis _ever_ gonna take you away from me.”

 

 

“I'm glad, String,” Caitlin said as she slipped her arm around him, and I smiled as String slipped his arm around her, “'cause I ain't ever letting anybody take you away from _me,_ either!”  We all laughed as we went inside the hangar, and as I watched String with Cait, I realized something— _he's finally found his soulmate,_ I said to myself. I mean, I thought String looked good with Gabrielle, but there's somethin' about him and Cait...it's almost like they're two halves of the same person, or somethin' like that.

 

 

A couple of hours later, we heard a car pulling up outside the hangar, and I quickly noticed it was a cab.  _Uh-oh,_ I said to myself.  _It's showtime._

 

 

Sure enough, the women that stepped out of the cab looked exactly like Cait's mom and her older sister, Erin; at least, the way I recalled them looking from pictures Caitlin had shown us.  “Excuse me,” the older woman said, “I'm looking for Miss...”

 

 

“ _Mom!”_ I heard Caitlin yell, and she was outside in a second to greet her mother, with String right behind her.  “Mom, it's not 'Miss' anymore, remember?  It's 'Mrs.,' thanks so much.  And,” she said, turning to String, who was just coming up behind her.  “This is the man who made an honest woman outta me.  Mom, this is my best friend, and now, my husband, Stringfellow Hawke.  String, this is my mother, Maggie, and my older sister, Erin.”

 

 

“Mrs. O'Shannessy,” String began, and I had to bite my tongue to keep from correcting him.  Fortunately, Cait's mom caught him before I could.

 

 

“Now you listen here, Mr. Stringfellow Hawke...don't you be callin' me 'Mrs. O'Shannessy,' for Pete's sake!  You're a part of our family now, just like Cait's part of yours...so please...call me 'Maggie.' Or, 'Mom' would be fine, if you feel comfortable with that,” she said, and smiled at String and Caitlin.

 

 

“Sorry, Maggie,” String replied.  “You'll have to forgive me if I slip every once in a while, though.  I haven't...”

 

 

“I know, I know,” Maggie interrupted.  “You haven't felt like part of a family for a long time, what with your parents being...gone...and all.  Well, it's like I said, Stringfellow Hawke, you're a part of our family, now.  So we've all got some work to do.” Then, she noticed Saint John and me standing a little ways away from the group.  “I'm sorry, I don't think we've met, sir.”

 

 

“Sorry, Mom,” Caitlin said.  “Mom, Erin, this is Dominic Santini, our boss...and this other gentleman is String's brother, Saint John Hawke.”

 

 

After another round of handshakes, Maggie said, “Saint John...wait a second...Caitlin, wasn't he the one...?”

 

 

“Yes, Maggie,” String replied.  “Saint John was the one who was MIA in Vietnam for so long.  He didn't get to see us get married, either.  He just came home about four days ago.”

 

 

“That's right,” Saint John said, and I breathed a quiet sigh of relief.  “I was surprised to find out String had gotten married,” he continued.  “I hadn't even known he was involved with anyone.”

 

 

“Well, Saint John, we've all got something in common!”  Maggie stated. “'Cause Erin and I sure didn't know anything about your brother, here.  Caitlin,” Maggie continued, and I felt myself getting nervous, “don't you _ever_ pull something like this again.  You hear me?”

 

 

“Don't worry, Mom,” Caitlin replied.  “I think I'm safe in saying that I _won't_ be runnin' off to get married again.”  She looked up at String and smiled at him, and he smiled back at her.  “I think I hit the jackpot.”  _Huh...I_ **know** _you hit the jackpot, Cait,_ I said to myself.

 

 

“Listen,” String said, surprising all of us.  “Why doesn't everybody come up to the cabin for dinner tonight?”

 

 

“String, I think that's...mighty nice of you,” Maggie said, then frowned.  “Just...how are we s'posed to get there?  I thought Cait said this cabin of yours was way out in the middle of nowhere.”

 

 

“Don't worry about that, Maggie,” I said, smiling.  “I'll take care of everything.”

 

 

 _Now that that's over with,_ I said to myself, the six of us sat around the office and talked for hours, since we didn't have any business on the schedule.  Finally, at about 3:00, Erin excused herself and called a cab, so she and Maggie could go back to their hotel for a little bit. 

 

 

“Okay, Mom,” Caitlin said as she hugged her mother and sister goodbye, “we'll see you at the cabin around 7:30?”

 

 

“Sounds good,” Maggie answered, and smiled at Stringfellow again. “String, it's sure been nice meeting you...and your brother, and Dom.”

 

 

“Likewise to you, and Erin,” String replied just before their cab arrived. Once they had driven off, we all breathed a _huge_ sigh of relief.

 

 

“Well, we're not outta the woods yet,” Caitlin said.  “Remember, there's still dinner tonight.”

 

 

“True,” I said, then smiled.  “String...you want me to...?”

 

 

“Sure, Dom,” String replied.  “We'll make it spaghetti night.”

 

 

Later that afternoon, Cait and String went back to the cabin.  I brought Maggie, Erin, and Saint John up at 7:30, and ushered them all inside.

 

 

As they looked around, I could tell Maggie and Erin were mesmerized by the paintings which lined the walls.  “String, these paintings are _beautiful!”_ Maggie exulted.  “And, Saint John tells me...they're all originals?”

 

 

“That's right, Maggie,” String replied.  “Our grandfather collected them...for our grandmother.”

 

 

“Well, your granddad had good taste in art, String,” Maggie said, and I could tell she was impressed, even as I went into the kitchen to start on dinner.  String brought out a bottle of wine and fixed everyone a drink, then he, Caitlin, Erin and Saint John sat around the living room to talk.

 

 

“String, I owe you an apology,” Maggie said, startling me, along with String and Caitlin.  I couldn't help myself—I had to come out and listen to what Caitlin's mom was saying.

 

 

“For what, Maggie?”  String asked, even though I think he knew what she was going to say. 

 

 

“You know I've said, and written, some...well...not very nice things about you to Caitlin...and, I apologize,” Maggie said, noticing the smile on String's face.  “And...I hope you can forgive me for bein' such a danged fool.” 

 

 

“Maggie, there's nothing to forgive,” String said, and smiled at her.  “Listen...I don't blame you for what you might have thought about me until today.  I mean, if we had a daughter, and some guy was treating her like I've been treating Caitlin until a couple of weeks ago, I would have been just as upset as you were.  So, I accept your apology, even though it's not necessary,” String said.  _Ah...we raised him right, Alan,_ I said to myself, _even if it did take him two years to get his head out of his ass about Cait._   Alan and I had always told String not to hold a grudge, especially about something like this, and I was relieved to see he wasn't holding anything Maggie had said—or _written—_ about him against her.

 

 

“That's mighty nice of you, String,” Maggie said, and I could tell she was reevaluating her whole opinion of her new son-in-law. Suddenly, I heard Hawke saying something about a daughter, and I thought to myself, _Good grief...they've only been married 24 hours...give or take...and they're already trying to get Caitlin pregnant.  On the other hand...a surrogate grandkid or two to spoil...with Cait's red hair and Hawke's eyes...might be nice before I go.  And,_ I added to myself, _he's absolutely right.  I don't want to imagine some guy treating any daughter of String and Cait's the way String had been treating Caitlin up until recently. Hell...If_ **String** _didn't kill the kid,_ **I** _probably would.  On the other hand...if they do have a daughter, and she finds a guy like String or Saint John...that little lady'll do just fine._

 

 

A couple of hours later, after dinner and another round of conversation, I took Maggie and Erin back to the hangar, where they would catch a cab back to their hotel.  As I drove home and went to bed that night, I said a silent prayer to Saint Anthony, the patron saint of miracles, along with Saint Jude, the patron saint of hopeless people.  _At least...at least now, I know that String's got somebody to take care of him, after I'm gone.  Who woulda thought...that a little white lie would make two of my favorite people in the world so happy?_ I asked myself.  _And thank you, God, for letting me live long enough to see this day,_ I added to myself as I fell asleep that night, knowing that my boy was finally, and truly happy.


	2. Chap. 2 -- Michael's POV

I stared at the receiver in my hand, not quite believing what I'd just heard.  _Cait actually told her mom that she eloped?_ I asked myself.  _I knew she_ **liked** _him...make that_ **loved** _him...but to_ **elope?** Before I go too far, let me introduce myself – my name is Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III, FIRM Deputy Director, code-name “Archangel,” and I've just received some news that affects not only my life, but the lives of three other people, one of them very close to me, both professionally and personally, and the other two are among the very small circle of people that I count as friends, even though one of them I only just met a few months ago.    

 

 

Suddenly, my mind flashed to a bet I made with my number one aide, Marella.  She's been like my right arm ever since she came to work for me, and there's definitely an attraction between us...not too unlike the attraction that Marella thinks exists between Stringfellow Hawke and Caitlin O'Shannessy, actually, except that we chose to act on our feelings for each other.  Unlike in the military, there's nothing in the FIRM's regs that says employees can't date each other—and anyway, even if there was...all it would take to overturn it would be my word.  Zeus, the head of the FIRM, might argue with me about it, but that's nothing new—he and I seem to argue about a lot of things. Anyway, not long ago, Marella and I moved in together, and made a bet—she is convinced that Hawke will realize how much Caitlin cares about him...and how much he cares about her, and that he'll act on his feelings.  And it's not like Marella hasn't said anything to Hawke...far from it.  She's made mention of Caitlin's feelings to Hawke, albeit subtly, numerous times, recently.  But, like so many things where emotions are concerned, Hawke ignores her when the subject of Caitlin is brought up. 

 

 

On the other hand, I _don't_ believe that Hawke will realize the mutual attraction that Marella seems to think is there, nor would he act on it even if he did.  I mean, there's too much baggage there.  By the same token, though, I can't for the life of me understand why Hawke can't accept the fact that accidents happen.  Okay, maybe he's seen more of them than the average person...but he was in the _military,_ for crying out loud.  I always thought the military was supposed to _desensitize_ a person against death.  It doesn't seem to have worked in Hawke's case, though, which is why I made this bet with Marella— _if_ Hawke can pull his head out of his behind, given what he just heard, and admit his feelings for Caitlin, as Marella thinks he'll do, then I have to buy Marella that puppy she's been bothering me about for the past few weeks.  I've never been too crazy about dogs—the only one I can actually tolerate is Hawke's old blue-tick hound Tet...and that's only because he doesn't react to me—now, the way he acts around _women,_ that's another story entirely.  I've seen it, when Marella and I have been at the cabin and Marella wears one of her white dresses...but, now that I think about it, Tet never does....what he likes to do...when Caitlin's there.  Although now that I think about _that_ , Caitlin wears a skirt, or a dress, about as often as I wear blue jeans....in other words, not very often.  So, maybe _that's_ why I've never seen Tet do that. 

 

 

But, if things go the way _I_ think they're going to go, and Hawke decides for whatever reason not to act on his feelings, then the puppy subject is dropped— _permanently._ And as much as I hate to admit it, that would be too bad....I know Caitlin cares about Hawke....I learned as much the first time I met her, when Kruger and Comrade Kinskov had captured me in East Germany, and Hawke brought Caitlin onto the Airwolf crew for the rescue mission....I remember, we were all sitting in a cafe after the mission, and any time either Dom or I mentioned Hawke's name, I saw Caitlin's eyes absolutely light up.  I knew right then—Caitlin was in love with Stringfellow Hawke, even if he didn't, or _wouldn't,_ love her back.

 

 

So, to the phone call I just got—Hawke's best friend, Dominic Santini, tells me that Caitlin got a phone call from her mother at the hangar where all three of them work on Monday, and that Cait said she'd eloped—“with my best friend”—in her own words.  I have to admit, a couple of things had shocked me.  First of all...I couldn't believe that Dom called me, of his _own free will,_ with neither Hawke nor Caitlin in any serious danger.  That in itself was something I thought would never happen.  _And...I don't intend to let him forget it, either._ Secondly, like Dominic, I always thought _Hawke_ was Cait's best friend.  The idea that Cait had another friend that she was that serious about, while certainly not impossible, had honestly never crossed my mind.

 

 

“ _AND WHEN WAS THE WEDDING??”_ I finally roared, laughing.  Somehow, the idea of Caitlin O'Shannessy married to anybody, especially anybody _not_ named Stringfellow Hawke, struck me as terribly funny.  I know that sounds a little weird, considering that I don't think Hawke actually _would_ marry Cait...but there are times that I think his feelings for her are more than just simple friendship...even if I never would admit that to Marella.  And like I said before, after they rescued me from East Germany, whenever I mentioned Stringfellow's name, Caitlin absolutely _beamed..._ so I _know_ she's got feelings for Hawke that are more than just friendship.

 

 

“Michael,” Dom said, and I could tell by his tone of voice that he was becoming irritated, “there _wasn't_ a wedding.  That was just something Cait told her mother to try to get her to shut up.  I mean, Cait's mom's been giving her grief about settling down ever since her plane got hijacked a while back.”

 

 

I remembered Hawke telling me about how Caitlin had been flying to Texas for her sister's wedding, only to have her plane hijacked and forced down.  It was only blind luck that Airwolf was able to find the plane.  _Caitlin would have died that day, if Hawke_ **hadn't** _known her,_ I remembered saying to myself.  _If Hawke hadn't gotten Airwolf the minute he heard that the plane went down, Caitlin and everybody else on it would be_ **dead.** _That's got to count for **something.** And...the plane wasn't hijacked because Caitlin knew String.  But...I'm sure Dominic has mentioned that to Hawke....a few _**thousand** _times, at least, since Caitlin was rescued._ Once I'd calmed down, I said, “You _do_ have problems.  Actually, now that I think about it, Cait and Hawke the ones with the problem.  Cait actually told her mother that she eloped?”

 

 

“Michael, String and I were sitting right outside the office when she said it,” Dom answered me.  “And I don't mind tellin' you, I think String was a little jealous, even though he knew it wasn't true.  But, Michael....you know as well as I do that String cares about Cait...even though he's been too stubborn to admit it, until recently.  And, since he's always called her his best friend, and vice-versa...”

 

 

 _Stringfellow Hawke,_ **stubborn?** I said to myself.  _Nah.  Far from it._ It was a darn good thing I was thinking to myself just then...if I'd said that out loud, anybody who heard me would _know_ I was being sarcastic.  Finally, I asked, “So, Cait's mom's coming on Thursday.....do you want them to be married _before_ she gets there...or would Cait like to have her mom able to witness the wedding?”

 

 

I could tell from the silence that ensued that Dom was thinking.  I mean, obviously, Cait had said that she was already married, so it wouldn't make that much difference that her mom didn't see the actual ceremony...but, on the other hand, according to Cait's personnel file, her family is Irish Roman Catholic—and if I know anything about Roman Catholics, especially _Irish_ Roman Catholics, it's that they like big church weddings.

 

 

Finally, Dom answered me.  “Well, I can see both sides,” he said to me, “but I think it would be best if we got them married before Cait's mom gets here.  Can we do it, Michael?”

 

 

I thought for a few seconds, then I remembered something.  _Judge Clevenger...he owes me a favor...or five._ Finally, I said to Dom, “Well...it'll be tight....but I do know someone who owes me a favor....or five....let me give him a call, and I'll get back to you.  You at the hangar today?”

 

 

Dom's answer was tinged with the biting sarcasm that I'd come to expect from the man.  “Where else would I be, Whitey?”  he demanded.

 

 

“All right, Dominic,” I said, my free hand gripping the handle of my cane tightly, “Just don't go anywhere for a few hours.”  I hung up the phone and buzzed Marella.

 

 

She came in a few seconds later, “Yes, Michael?”  she asked, sweetly.

 

 

“Get me Judge Ronald Clevenger,” I said.

 

 

“Ronald Clevenger?”  Marella asked me.  “Where do I know that name from?”

 

 

“He was part of the FIRM's legal counsel until three months ago, when he retired from the FIRM and became a judge,” I said.  “Guess he felt like hearing murder and divorce cases would cause him less stress than hearing about our constant legal issues.  He still has his security clearance since Zeus figured he would still be useful from time to time.”  _And...even though I hate to admit it, this might just be one of those times,_ I added to myself.

 

 

“Michael...what was that comment you made a few minutes ago?  Whose wedding?”  Marella demanded, and I could already see the wheels turning puppy dog names over in her head.  Then, I realized I had left the door partially open, so Marella heard the majority of my conversation with Dom—at least, my end of it.

 

 

“Marella,” I began, not exactly sure where I was going, but finally continuing, “You won't believe who that was on the phone. Dominic.”

 

 

“Santini?” Marella asked, and when I nodded, she continued, “whose wedding was _he_ talking about, for heaven's sake?”

 

 

“Cait's,” I said, and cringed when I saw Marella's eyes light up.  “Now Marella, don't get too excited.  Caitlin was having one of those... _discussions_ with her mother that we've heard about....and I guess things got a little too personal, and Cait blurted out that she eloped with her best friend.”

 

 

“But, I thought Hawke was...”  Marella stopped, and I knew then that she was thinking along the same line that I was.  “Oh. I'll...I'll get Judge Clevenger for you right away, Michael,” she said, turning on her heel and all but flying out of my office.  I heard the door slam behind her, so at least I wouldn't have to worry about Marella eavesdropping on this conversation.

 

 

A few minutes later, my intercom buzzed.  _“Judge Clevenger's on Line 3 for you, Michael.”_

 

 

“Thank you,” I said, and picked up the phone.  “Ron?  How the heck are you?”

 

 

“Michael?  Michael Coldsmith-Briggs, how the heck are _you_?” Ron demanded.  “To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?  Don't tell me, lemme guess—one of those secret agent friends o' yours got himself...or _herself..._ tossed in jail, and you need my help to bust them out.  Am I close?”

 

 

“Not even,” I said, laughing.  “Actually, I need a favor.  You owe me one...or _five,”_ I said, and I could tell from Ron's reaction that he recalled every time he'd told me he owed me one.  “You think you'd be able to squeeze a quick marriage in before next Thursday?”

 

 

“Well...today's what, Friday?  Let's see here....”  I waited a few minutes while the judge looked over his calendar, then he said, “Looks like I've got Tuesday, or Wednesday wide open.  No cases, nothing.  You plan on tyin' the knot with that aide of yours?”

 

 

I laughed and said, “No, Ron...not yet, anyway.  You remember a guy named Stringfellow Hawke?”

 

 

“The one who has that high-tech copter of yours?  Sure, I think you've mentioned him a time or two...works with quite the attractive young lady, you said, am I right?”

 

 

“Oh, for the love of God!” I said, trying to ignore his insinuations, and surprised at the amount of anger his comment generated, even though I knew the reason I was so angry.  “You're old enough to be that young lady's _father,_ Ron...Hell...for that matter, so am I.”  _And right now, I'm acting like Cait's dad,_ I said to myself.  

 

 

“That's funny, Michael,” the judge interrupted.  “I didn't think Caitlin—that's who we're talkin' about here, right?—was _that_ much younger than Marella.”  I knew Ron was teasing me not only about my age, but about the difference in age between myself and Marella. 

 

 

“Yes, Ron...Caitlin is the girl...but for your information, Caitlin told her mother earlier this week that she'd eloped with her best friend. Apparently Caitlin's mom has been bugging her about settling down and getting married for a long time now, and I guess Cait finally decided she'd had enough.  Now, the thing is, I know for a fact that she considers _Hawke_ to be her best friend, so...”

 

 

“I think I understand, Michael,” Judge Clevenger said with a slight chuckle, then added, “So you're finally gonna get Hawke married, huh?”  I recalled mentioning how I thought Caitlin felt about Hawke to Ron more than once.  _And, I remember seeing them together at Ron's retirement party from the FIRM,_ I said to myself, smiling as I recalled seeing Cait on Hawke's arm as they walked into the reception hall—and she was absolutely _beaming,_ just like every time I mentioned Hawke's name back in Germany.  The two of them looked just like a scene out of an old movie— _or one of those novels Marella likes to read,_ I thought, smiling.

 

 

“Yes, Ron,” I said, shaking my head.  “ _If_ Hawke goes along with the idea.”  _Which, quite frankly, I still doubt that he's going to do,_ I said to myself. 

 

 

“There's one other thing, Ron,” I said, not exactly sure how he would take what I was about to suggest to him.

 

 

“What's that, Michael?”  he responded.

 

 

“I'm going to need some...creativity with the dates on the marriage license,” I said hesitantly.

 

 

“Because of Cait's mom, you mean?”  Ron asked, and I got the feeling he knew what I was wanting.

 

 

“Yeah...we have to make it look like Hawke and Cait were married two weeks ago, so that if Cait's mom gets curious...”

 

 

“Say no more, Michael,” Judge Clevenger interrupted me.  “I'll handle everything.”

 

 

I breathed a sigh of relief and said, “Thanks, Ron.  Now _I_ owe _you one._ ”

 

 

“I'll send you a bill,” Ron said, laughing.  “Talk later, Michael.”

 

 

“Later, Ron.  And thanks.  A lot,” I said, and disconnected the call.  A few minutes later, I called Dom back at the hangar.  I have to admit, I was getting more than a little nervous about this idea. As if the idea of having a dog running around the house (if Marella is right) isn't worrisome enough...every now and then, I still get an ache in my jaw from the right cross Hawke gave me when I told him about having to send Gabrielle to Libya after Angela was murdered by Moffet.  _If Hawke doesn't approve of what I'm doing...a fat lip could become the least of my worries._   Just then, I heard Dominic's familiar voice.

 

 

“Santini Air,” he said.

 

 

“Dom, it's all set,” I said, and began dreading what Marella would do when she found out what we were up to.  “My friend, Judge Ronald Clevenger, can marry them either on Tuesday or Wednesday of next week.  And, Marella and I will handle all the other arrangements.  And,” I said, “I might have a wedding present...or two....for Hawke.  All right, Dom.  Let me get some things rolling, and we'll talk early next week, all right?”

 

 

“Okay, Michael.  And...thanks.  I owe you big time,” Dom said, and I knew I was going to have an uncharacteristically inordinate amount of pleasure in holding this over him.  _The fact that he called me, without Hawke or Cait being in serious trouble...and of his own free will...I don't intend to let Dominic live that down,_ I said to myself.  At the same time, even though I'd never admit it to Dominic, I was worried.  _If Stringfellow decides not to go through with this...or, for some reason, Cait balks...I wouldn't want to be in Dominic's shoes.  I know Hawke's temper better than I know Cait's, of course...but neither one of them is someone I would want angry at me.  But, I suppose he's figured all of that out.  He kinda doesn't have a choice, though—I wouldn't want to be in Cait_ **or** _Stringfellow's shoes if Cait's mom comes next week and finds out that her daughter lied to her.  That would_ **not** _be pleasant,_ I said to myself as I heard the office door open.

 

 

But, now that I think about it, if _anybody_ can prove to Hawke that he's not really cursed...Caitlin would be that someone.  She's already been in trouble that could have killed her three separate times since she met Stringfellow Hawke, not counting the first time Hawke and Dominic met her in Texas...and yet, she's still here.  And I know I'm repeating myself, but if Caitlin hadn't known Stringfellow Hawke when her flight to Texas got hijacked...then she wouldn't have made it.  And, that plane wasn't hijacked _because_ Caitlin and Stringfellow knew each other—it was just bad luck on her part. Period.  End of sentence, and (should be, anyway) end of story.

 

 

“Would you care to tell me what that was all about?”  Marella asked as she walked back into the office.

 

 

“It's a long story, Marella,” I said, stretching out my bad leg. “But, since we've got the time...”  I proceeded over the next few minutes to explain exactly what Dom had told me had happened between Caitlin and her mother.

 

 

“Oh, my,” Marella said, shaking her head.  “I can only imagine what Hawke's going to do when he finds out.”

 

 

“He knows already,” I said, and stifled a chuckle at Marella's expression.  “Apparently, he and Dom were sitting outside the office while the conversation/argument was going on.  Cait was so nervous when she heard her mother was on the phone, she forgot to close the office door, so Hawke and Dom heard the whole thing.”

 

 

“What happened?”  Marella wanted to know.

 

 

“Well, as soon as Cait said, 'I eloped...with my best friend,' Hawke dropped a wrench right in the middle of the hangar floor.  Of course, Cait's mom heard it, and demanded to know what the noise was. I don't think Caitlin expected Hawke to hear that,” I finished.

 

 

“So, what were you calling Judge Clevenger for?”  Marella demanded.

 

 

“To see if...”  I hesitated, knowing what this would do to our bet.  “To see if there was any way he could marry Hawke and Caitlin before Cait's mother gets here next week.”

 

 

“So,” Marella said, moving towards me, a malicious gleam in her eyes, “are you admitting defeat?”  She perched herself on the edge of my desk, crossing her legs in a manner that was highly undignified...not to mention completely inappropriate for an office setting...but at the same time, extremely alluring.

 

 

“Not...quite,” I said, noticing her expression, and at the same time admiring the shape of her legs.  “I mean, we still don't know whether Hawke actually _will_ marry Cait...but at least this way, if that's what he decides to do, we'll have the bases covered,” I said.

 

 

“Ha,” Marella sneered, and the grin on her face told me she already had a name...and a particular breed of pup picked out. “Better start dog-proofing the house, Michael,” she said, brushing her lips against mine.

 

 

“Don't count your chickens before they hatch, my dear,” I said, standing up.  “We've got a lot of work to do, and not much time to do it in...and besides, as I've told you before, we don't know what Hawke's going to do.  Do we still have...”

 

 

“Yes, Michael,” Marella said, moving off my desk and returning to her usual business-like behavior.  “I still have that information in the files.  Don't worry about it,” she said, and I knew she knew what I was referring to.  “If...or should I say... _when_ the decision happens, and we find out that Hawke proposed to Cait...I'll be ready.”  She turned and walked out of my office, swaying her hips ever-so-seductively as she walked.

 

 

The weekend passed without any conversation between myself, Dom, Hawke, or Caitlin, and I began wondering if maybe I'd been a little premature in talking to Ron.  However, when we got back into the office Monday morning, I had a call from Dom, telling me that Hawke had proposed to Caitlin, and that Wednesday would work out fine for the wedding.  I quickly called Judge Clevenger back and informed him of the plans, and he assured me that, as long as he had a way to get to Hawke's cabin, he'd take care of it.  I told him we'd be sending a helicopter for him first thing Wednesday morning, which would take him directly to the cabin.

 

 

Just then, Marella came charging into my office.  “Sir, you have to see this,” she said, slamming a set of satellite recon photos onto my desk.  _Well...whatever this is, at least it gets the subject of the wedding...and the dog...off the table for a little while,_ I said to myself.

 

 

It took me a moment to focus on the photo at the top of the stack and recognize who it was a photo of.  But when I did, I couldn't believe my eyes.  _Oh, my God,_ I said to myself, glad I wasn't holding anything breakable, or anything like the wrench that Hawke had been holding last Friday, because I thought I was looking at a _ghost_. Out loud, I said, “Saint John.  Goddammit, Stringfellow was right. I don't believe it, he was right all along!”  The face staring back at me from the photograph was older than the ones I'd seen in pictures at Hawke's cabin, or in the files on Saint John...but I could still recognize the man that we'd been searching for all this time.

 

 

“Sir?”

 

 

“Never mind, Marella.  Never mind.  Do we have coordinates on Saint John's location?”

 

 

“Right here, sir.  And the _Enterprise_ battle group, along with the _Wasp_ and the _Essex,_ is within three hours' sail time, conducting exercises.  Shall I...?”

 

 

“Immediately, Marella. Send these photos, along with new orders, to the captains of both battle groups, and the _Wasp._ Instruct them to prepare for stealthy extract when in range.  Damn....let's bring Saint John home!”  _And if they pull this off,_ I said to myself, _all three captains, along with the flight crews and SEAL teams, are going to get steak dinners with_ **all** _the trimmings.  Sure, it'll be expensive as hell...but it will be worth it._

 

 

Suddenly, another thought struck me.  _If we play this right....we'll have Saint John home in time for String's wedding.  Damn.  I didn't believe he'd actually propose.  Wonder what Dom said to him?_ Sighing, I knew Marella would not hesitate to rub all of this in my face, so I hesitated as long as I could before I called her back into the office.

 

 

“Yes, Michael?”  She asked when she walked in.

 

 

“About...what we discussed on Friday,” I began, not exactly sure where I was going with this.

 

 

“Yes?”  Marella asked, and I could see the excitement shining in her eyes.

 

 

I sighed, slumped my shoulders in defeat, and mumbled, “You win.”

 

 

“What?”  Marella demanded, as I had lowered my voice so far that I think Stringfellow is the only person on this planet who could have heard me.  “Could you repeat that, please?”

 

 

“Dammit, Marella,” I hissed, increasing the volume of my voice, “I said, _you win._ Dom left a message when we got here this morning...it seems that the wedding is going to happen on Wednesday,” I said, and noticed Marella smile at me, the smile of a triumphant woman.  _I may never live this down,_ I said to myself.  Aloud, I said, “So _now,_ I'm admitting defeat,” and waited to see how Marella would react.

 

 

“Yes!  I knew it!”  she shouted, and I was glad that the doors to my office were soundproofed, and this time, fully closed.  I hadn't seen Marella that excited since the mission that Hawke and Dom flew into Russia, unarmed, to rescue a defector and his family.  “Don't worry, Michael,” she said sweetly, “I'll take care of everything else that needs to be done.  And then...”

 

 

“Yes, Marella,” I admitted, again in defeat.  “Once they're....married....then we can pick out the puppy you want.”

 

 

“Thank you, Michael,” Marella said as she wound her arms around my neck.  “Trust me...everything is going to be fine.”  Looking into her beautiful eyes just then, for some strange reason, I believed her.

 

 

Then, I got to thinking.  _With Stringfellow and Caitlin married, that makes her that much more of a target...if somebody wanted to get their hands on Airwolf, they might just use Caitlin as bait_. _That gives me an idea..._ I quickly made a phone call to a friend of mine in Records, and explained the situation.  Within a few minutes, I was assured that the first wedding present I had planned for Stringfellow and Caitlin (with Saint John's recovery being the second) would be taken care of. _Now, if I can just get used to the idea of a puppy that easily,_ I said to myself, frustrated, and then something else (as if I didn't have enough to worry about already) popped into my head.

 

 

 _With Saint John coming home, our end of the bargain with Stringfellow is fulfilled,_ I said to myself.  _And I know damned well that as soon as Zeus finds out we've found Saint John, he's going to want me to demand that Stringfellow honor our deal, and turn Airwolf back over to us.  There's only one problem.  Once Stringfellow turns that bird back over to us, the FIRM will never see her again—the President will see to that.  And I know this much—Airwolf, in the hands of the three of them, is the best field tool we've got.  Hell, Hawke's proven that time and time... **and time...** again.  I think I'd better contact Zeus.  _Not that I was looking forward to that conversation...I just knew it was one that needed to happen.

 

 

“Marella?  Get me...Get me Zeus,” I said, resignedly.

 

 

Within two hours, the conversation was over, and I found myself pleasantly surprised at the way things had turned.

 

 

“Zeus,” I began, “Something has happened.  We...we found Saint John Hawke, and he'll be home within 24 hours.”

 

 

“You've found Saint John, eh?”  Zeus thundered, and I knew what he was thinking.  “So, you'll demand that Stringfellow Hawke return our property, then?  As per your...'agreement' with him?”

 

 

“I might, Zeus,” I said, then changed my tactic, _“if_ I didn't believe that Airwolf, in Stringfellow Hawke's hands, along with those of Dominic Santini and Caitlin O'Shannessy, is the _best_ field tool we have!  Don't you understand what would happen if we demanded that Hawke give her back?”

 

 

“Yes, Archangel...I do understand,” Zeus replied, and I thought maybe he was seeing reason, until he finished his sentence.  “I understand that Stringfellow Hawke is in possession of a very important piece of government hardware that does not belong to him...and, while his uses of said government hardware have been positive for the FIRM, and the country, the fact remains that Airwolf is ours.  Now that our end of the bargain you made with Stringfellow Hawke has been fulfilled, we need to get that helicopter back.”

 

 

“Dammit!” I shouted, pounding my fist against the desk.  “You just don't get it, do you, Zeus?  You don't understand that if I do what you ask, even though it might be the right thing to do from a procedural standpoint, from an _operational_ standpoint, we'd be committing suicide!  Once Hawke turns Airwolf over to us, we'll never see that chopper again!  The President will see to that, Zeus,” I said, and something in Zeus' expression told me that he was at least considering what I'd just told him.

 

 

“Listen to me, Zeus.  For once in your life, listen to me!  I know Stringfellow Hawke.  I know he only did what he did because he figured that by holding Airwolf, he'd be able to coerce us into finding his brother.  Well, _we have._ But, I also know that what he, Dominic, and Caitlin have accomplished with that helicopter has _saved lives..._ including _mine._   Not to mention, he may have saved the entire planet from a nuclear war!  Do we really want to demand that he stop doing what he's done, so successfully, in the past?  Or, do you want to just leave me alone, to do my job?”

 

 

“Michael...what you've said makes sense...but I still have rules and regulations to abide by,” Zeus began, but then I noticed something changed in his expression.  “But in this case, I can see your point.  Very well. You may inform Stringfellow Hawke and his friends that we will not demand his return of Airwolf,” Zeus said, and I mentally breathed a sigh of relief.  Then Zeus continued, “ _provided_ that they continue doing what they have done so well in the past few months.  I hope I make myself perfectly clear, Michael.”

 

 

“Perfectly, as always, Zeus,” I said, mildly surprised that Zeus had capitulated as easily as he did.  “And, thank you.”  I watched Zeus walk out of my office, still surprised that the conversation hadn't escalated into a full-blown knock-down, drag-out verbal fencing match, but relieved at the same time.

 

 

 _Well...that's another problem off my mind,_ I said to myself, relieved.  _And, it'll be another surprise for Hawke, Dom, and Cait...but, I think I'll try and keep this one under wraps until after the wedding.  They're going to have enough on their plates on Wednesday without having that discussion.  Besides, Saint John doesn't know anything about Airwolf...and, I want to keep it that way, at least, for now._

 

 

By Tuesday morning, I was feeling better, if only a little, about this whole wedding thing.  Marella, true to her word, had taken care of getting a dress for Caitlin, a simple, cream-colored column of silk, and had also picked out matching wedding bands for the bride and groom.  _How she had their ring sizes,_ I remembered asking myself, _I'll never know.  But, it looks like everything's in place.  I wonder how Stringfellow's doing right now?_ I said to myself.  

 

 

A few hours later, my intercom buzzed.  _“Sir, there's someone here to see you.”_

 

 

“Fine.  Send them in,” I answered, and buzzed my door open.  The man who walked in was a man I had quite honestly never expected to see again, other than in the pictures at Stringfellow's cabin, and yet, was happier to see than any person, except Marella, on the face of this earth.

 

 

“Michael?  My name is...”

 

 

“Saint John,” I interrupted him.  “Saint John Hawke.”

 

 

“Yes.  But, how did you know?”  
“I'm sorry, Saint John.  My name is Michael Coldsmith Briggs III...my codename is “Archangel.”  You may call me that, if you prefer, or 'Michael' is just fine.  As to how I know who you are, I'm a friend of your brother, Saint John...he's told me a lot about you,” I said, then added, “plus, I saw the satellite recon photos that led to us getting you back.  It's good to have you back, let me tell you.”

 

 

“My brother...how is he?”  Saint John asked.

 

 

“Well...that's a long story,” I told him, “but what do you say I fix you a drink, and we talk about it,” I said, and the two of us shortly sat down with our drinks, as I began telling Saint John the story of how String was just a day away from getting married.

 

 

“Now...wait a second, Michael,” Saint John interrupted.  “You're telling me that _my brother...String..._ is getting _married?_ Sorry, Michael...I don't buy it,” he continued.

 

 

I reached over and hit my intercom buzzer.  “Marella?  Would you join us in here, please?”

 

 

Marella came in a few minutes later.  “Yes, Michael?”  she said, totally professionally.

 

 

“Marella, this is Saint John Hawke,” I said, and smiled at her reaction.  “Would you help me explain to him about Stringfellow getting married?”

 

 

“Well, Saint John,” Marella said, “Michael's right. Stringfellow _is_ getting married.  You see...”  And for the next hour, Saint John listened as Marella and I told him the story of how String had met Caitlin O'Shannessy, and they were getting married.

 

 

“I can't believe it,” Saint John mumbled when the story was finished.  “My kid brother...getting married.  This girl...Caitlin O'Shannessy, you said?  She must be quite a girl.  I mean...after Kelly was killed, I didn't think String would ever get that serious about anybody again.”

 

 

“Oh, she is,” I answered him.  “Take our word for it.  Now, Saint John...Stringfellow doesn't have any idea that we've found you...and, I'm going to try to keep it that way until tomorrow.  What I'd like to do is...”  and I outlined what I thought Stringfellow might say regarding his brother and the wedding, and when I thought would be the best time for Saint John to make an appearance.

 

 

“I like it, Michael,” Saint John said, grinning.  “It'll sure be good to see String again...and Dom.  I can't wait until tomorrow morning.”

 

 

“Well, we've got you set up at a hotel near here, and of course, we'll help you find a permanent home,” I said, knowing it was the least we could do for Stringfellow's brother, “so, Marella and I will take you to your hotel, and then we'll be along to get you, and the judge who will be performing the ceremony, in the morning,” I said.

 

 

“I can hardly wait,” Saint John said, smiling, as he, Marella, and I left the office for the day.

 

 

When Marella and I picked up Judge Clevenger and Saint John on Wednesday morning, I can honestly say that I wasn't sure who was more nervous...me, or String.  Granted, I hadn't talked to Stringfellow yet, but I could only imagine what was going on in his head, as he counted off the last hours before he would get married.  We finally landed at the cabin, and Saint John walked in the opposite direction from me, and Marella and one of her personal assistants left in the chopper, to return later with Caitlin. 

 

 

“Good morning, Hawke,” I said, smiling.  “I have to admit, I never thought...”

 

 

“That makes two of us, Michael,” String said with a smile of his own _._

 

 

“Don't get me wrong, Stringfellow...I've thought there was something between you and Caitlin ever since you all came after me in Germany that time,” I said.  “I just never thought...”

 

 

“Me neither,” String said, and Dom and I both noticed the expression on his face.  “If somebody had told me that Caitlin and I were going to get married, I would have said they were nuts. But...I don't know...maybe we're supposed to be together,” he added.

 

 

“Stringfellow...I have a present for you,” I said.  “Two presents, actually.  First of all, I'm having your marriage records classified under a Top Secret Umbra classification.  Now, it's not perfect, and someone with enough resources and ability would be able to uncover your marriage, but it will help,” I said with a sincere smile.

 

 

“Thank you, Michael,” String said, and smiled at the master spy. “Caitlin and I will definitely appreciate that.”  Hawke's expression turned downcast, and I became concerned.

 

 

“Hawke?  Are you all right?”  I asked, and I had a feeling what Stringfellow was thinking about just then.  _Little does he know who's standing outside the cabin,_ I said to myself.

 

 

“Huh?  Oh, sorry, Michael,” Stringfellow said.  “I was just thinking....wishing, actually.  I always dreamed that Saint John would be here...if I ever got married.  But, I guess that's just wishful thinking.”

 

 

“Maybe,”  I hesitated as we all heard the front door to the cabin open.  “And then again, maybe not.  Here comes...my second wedding gift to you.”

 

 

I stood off to the side and observed as String and Dominic both came to the door of the cabin and embraced Saint John, and I have to admit, there was a tear in my good eye.  I'm sure Stringfellow and Dom noticed it...and to be perfectly honest, at that particular point, I didn't care.

 

 

“Michael....when did this...I mean...how did this...”  String was as close to speechless as I'd ever seen him.

 

 

“We found Saint John three days ago,” I replied.  “We got satellite photos that showed us where he, along with nine of your friends from 1st Air Cav, were being held, in a prison camp near the border with Cambodia.  We were able to get the _Enterprise,_ the _Wasp,_ and the _Essex_ into position and mount a rescue.  No casualties, either from the rescue team or the former POW's,” I added.

 

 

“Well, Michael,” String said, wiping the tears from his eyes, “I guess I won't need you to be my best man after all,” and I simply smiled and shook my head.

 

 

“Little brother, it will be my pleasure,” Saint John said with a smile, as I handed the rings over to him, and the two of them went upstairs to get String changed into his suit.

 

 

A few minutes later, after Stringfellow and Saint John were back downstairs, I noticed Stringfellow turning his head toward the window, and I limped over to take a look.  It wasn't long before I recognized our helicopter, and the small group getting out.  Quickly, I limped back over to Stringfellow, Saint John, and Dom, and said, “It's Lauren, Marella...looks like Jacqueline, I think...”

 

 

“And Cait,” String replied, knowing that Marella was to be Caitlin's maid of honor.  I nodded as the four of us headed outside.

 

 

“Look on the bright side,” Dom said.  “In a few minutes, you and Caitlin will be together, forever.”

 

 

“Yeah,” String said. 

 

 

“You're not having second thoughts, are you?”  Dom asked, concerned.

 

 

“No,” String replied, “not in the least.  I mean, it might be a roundabout way of doing it...but I've realized something over the past few days...something that I think you, Michael, and Marella have tried to get me to realize for months.  I realize that Cait loves me...and, that I love her.  And, I always have,” String said, with a smile that rivaled anything I'd ever seen from him.  At that moment, something that had only been a thought in my mind for the past several months became a certainty—meeting Caitlin O'Shannessy, even though he didn't know it at the time, was the _best thing ever_ to happen to Stringfellow Hawke.

 

 

“You're right, Dom,” String said, snapping Dom and me out of our reverie.

 

 

“Right about what, String?”  Dom asked him.

 

 

“I _am_ happy,” String said, and Saint John and I both did a double take.

 

 

“So now you can read minds, too?”  Dom teased him.  I had to admit to myself, _That wouldn't surprise me, Dom.  Not in the least._

 

 

“Dom, I don't need to be able to read minds,” String replied. “It's written all over your face.” 

 

 

“I guess you're right,” Dom said, smiling.  “I haven't been able to keep a secret about things like this...especially when I'm excited.  And today, I'm more excited than I think I've been in a long time,” he said, grinning.  _And,_ I had to admit to myself, _I know exactly how he feels._

 

 

“Really?  I hadn't noticed,” String replied, still grinning.  He turned to Saint John and said, “Hey, Sinj...don't forget to introduce yourself to Caitlin.”

 

 

“Don't worry, little brother,” Saint John replied, smiling at String.  “I won't.  I'm looking forward to meeting this girl you've found for yourself.  Or, actually...the girl who found _you,_ from what your friend Michael tells me.”  String, Dom, and I all laughed at that, and I knew Saint John was right. 

 

 

We hadn't been standing there very long, when the justice of the peace came around to the back of the cabin.

 

 

“Michael?  We're just about ready,” he said, then turned to Saint John and String.

 

 

“Which one of you is Stringfellow Hawke?”  he asked.

 

 

“That'd be me,” Stringfellow replied, stepping forward and taking the judge's hand.  Once the introductions were completed, Saint John and Dom went to the entrance to the cabin.  Saint John would walk with Marella, and Dom would do the honor of walking Caitlin “down the aisle.”  I have to admit, as I took my place behind Stringfellow, I was already thinking of the day when I'd ask Marella to be my bride, especially as I watched her walk down the dock on Saint John's arm.

 

 

Finally, the violin quintet I'd hired began the familiar strains of the bridal march, and Dom and Caitlin walked down the “aisle” towards us.  I happened to glance over at Stringfellow as he watched them approaching, and I could see a tear in his eye.  Of course, Cait's eyes were filled with them, as we all knew they would be. Finally, Dom gave Cait's hand to Stringfellow, and the ceremony began.

 

 

“Dearly beloved,” Judge Clevenger began, “we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Stringfellow Hawke and Caitlin O'Shannessy.  From what I've been told, these two young people have had a long and.... _interesting_ journey to get where they are today.”  I saw Cait and String look at each other, and I could imagine the thought running through their minds, because I figured it was the same thought running through mine— _You have_ **no** _idea._

 

 

I could tell Dom was holding his breath when we heard the judge say, “Any person who can show just cause why these two should not wed...let them speak now, or forever hold their peace.” 

 

 

Finally, he continued.  “Stringfellow Hawke, do you take Caitlin O'Shannessy to be your lawful wedded wife?”  I saw Dom silently release the breath he'd been holding, and had to wonder what Dom was so worried about.  It was only String, Cait, Dom, Marella, Saint John, and myself, along with the judge, standing there...and _none_ of us was going to do _anything_ to ruin this moment.

 

 

“I do,” Hawke replied, smiling.

 

 

“Caitlin O'Shannessy, do you take Stringfellow Hawke to be your lawful, wedded husband?”

 

 

“Yes.  I do,” Caitlin said, and String could see the tears shining in her eyes, and I could have sworn I saw a tear in his eyes, too.

 

 

“Stringfellow, take Caitlin's ring, place it on the third finger of her left hand, and repeat after me:  With this ring...”

 

 

“ _With this ring...”_

 

 

“I thee wed.”

 

 

“ _I thee wed,”_ String said, as he slid the ring onto her finger.

 

 

“Caitlin, take Stringfellow's ring, place it on the third finger of his left hand, and repeat after me:  With this ring...”

 

 

“ _With this ring...”_

 

 

“I thee wed.”

 

 

“ _I thee wed._ ” At this point, as Caitlin slipped the ring onto String's finger, I could see both Caitlin and String's eyes fill with tears.  And I have to admit, mine did, too.  Actually, as I looked around at Saint John, Marella, and Dom, I noticed all of us had tears in our eyes.

 

 

“Stringfellow, Caitlin...I now pronounce you husband, and wife,” Judge Clevenger said, and I had to stifle a laugh as I saw String pull Caitlin towards him, and claim her lips with his own, just as the judge finished.  “You may now...continue kissing the bride.” Dom, Marella, Saint John and I all laughed as String and Caitlin kissed.  Finally, they separated, as Judge Clevenger announced, “Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce...Mr. And Mrs. Stringfellow Hawke!”  We all applauded as String and Caitlin kissed again.

 

 

“Congratulations, Hawke...Caitlin,” I said, as I shook String's hand, then gave Caitlin a friendly peck on the cheek.  “I know I've said this before, but...I never thought I'd see this day.  And may I say... _Mrs. Hawke,”_ and I noticed Caitlin blush slightly, “I don't think I've ever seen you happier.”

 

 

“Thanks, Michael,” Caitlin said, blinking back tears of joy as she gave me a quick peck on the cheek in return.  “I can honestly say that I've never _been_ happier, than I am right now.”

 

 

“And I second that,” String said, and I knew he was talking about both being married to Cait, and the fact that Saint John was home. “I think that for the first time in a long time, I'm truly happy. Thank you, Michael,” String said, and wrapped me in a huge hug.

 

 

“You're welcome, Stringfellow,” I replied, still smiling. 

 

 

“Um...String?  There's someone here I don't know,” Caitlin said, and I knew what was coming.  I glanced over at Dominic, and I could tell he knew what was coming, too. 

 

 

“Sorry, Caitlin,” String said, and shook his head as he turned to Saint John.  I couldn't read the expression on Stringfellow's face, but I got the impression that, even though he'd told Saint John to introduce himself to the bride, Saint John had forgotten.  “Caitlin Hawke, meet my big brother...Saint John Hawke.”  Saint John gave Caitlin a quick peck on the cheek and a warm, friendly embrace.

 

 

“String?  This is Saint John?”  Caitlin asked, and I glanced over at Dom and saw that he had to stifle a chuckle.  “When did...?”

 

 

“I was rescued about three days ago, Cait,” Saint John answered her.  “And it appears I couldn't have arrived at a better time.” We all laughed, as Saint John turned to String and said, “Well, little brother...I have to say, your taste in women has _definitely_ improved from what I remember.  I think I'm safe in saying this...Mom and Dad would have approved.” 

 

 

“Thanks.  I _think,”_ String said, laughing.

 

 

“String,” Caitlin said, and pulled him closer to her body, “even though I've only just met him, I think you can take Saint John's word for it.  I trust him,” Caitlin finished, and winked at her husband.

 

 

“Well, that's a ringing endorsement, if I've _ever_ heard one,” I laughed, and noticed the rest of us joining in.

 

 

“I think you're right, Cait,” String said, and we all laughed.

 

 

“And what about me?”  I demanded, not wanting to feel left out.

 

 

“Sorry, Michael,” String said as he hugged Caitlin close to him. “You're right, too.  Cait's endorsement is everything I'll ever need,” he added, turning to kiss his bride yet again.

 

 

“Good answer, Stringfellow,” I said, and winked my good eye at him.

 

 

Finally, after several rounds of congratulations and hugs, Marella and I decided to leave the newlyweds, along with Dom and Saint John, and return to the office, and then, home.  But before we could leave, Dominic steered me aside and asked me, “Michael, I've got a question:  _How in the heck_ did you have String and Cait's ring sizes, for Pete's sake??” 

 

 

I grinned at Dominic, the grin that he thinks is me being arrogant, and replied, “Dom, we took those some time ago—I'd actually been looking for a mission that would require String and Cait to pose as a married couple—figured maybe _that_ would give String the kick in the behind he needed.  Problem was, I could never find the right mission.”  I wondered if my expression betrayed just how frustrated I was that I never had been able to find the right mission.  _I guess it's a moot point now,_ I said to myself, but it still frustrated me.

 

 

“I guess I can understand that,” Dom said, and I could tell by the tone of his voice that he meant it.  “I'm just glad everything worked out for the best.”

 

 

“So am I, Dominic,” I said as we glanced over at the newlyweds, “So am I.”

 

 

Once we were on our way back to Knightsbridge, I glanced over at Marella and noticed tears in her eyes.

 

 

“You okay?”  I asked her, concerned.

 

 

“Yes, Michael,” she whispered, and I had to wonder if Marella was positive about it, but she continued, “I'm okay.  Just...that was so beautiful today, Michael.  Thank you.”  And as I considered how to respond, I had to remind myself of what today's events would mean. _Now that they're married,_ I said to myself, _it won't be much longer until Marella starts wanting her own ring.  I know that's part of what those tears are about._

 

 

“Well, Marella, thank _you_ for your part,” I said, thankful that Laura was doing the actual flying, so Marella and I could talk. “Those bands you chose for Hawke and Caitlin were...exquisite. And, so was Cait's dress.”

 

 

“Thank you,” Marella replied.

 

 

"By the way," I said, “thank you for taking Hawke and Caitlin's ring sizes...although, how you did it without them knowing, I'll never figure out.  Dom asked me how we knew them...I told him how frustrated I was that I hadn't been able to find a mission that would have required sending Hawke and Cait posing as a married couple...but I suppose that's all moot now,” I said, smiling at Marella.

 

 

"Yes...I do remember how frustrated you got that you never found the right mission...I'm also glad we were prepared with that information for today—and, I'm glad things all worked out for the best," Marella sighed, and I could tell that her mind was already on the pup she wanted to get.  _She'll probably drag me to some breeder as soon as we get back to Knightsbridge._

 

 

By the time we landed back at Knightsbridge, Marella had recovered her composure and gone back to badgering me about the pup.  She had already been in contact with a breeder for the past two-and-a-half months, a man who was a former FIRM employee, and she was looking at a white German Shepherd puppy, part of a litter that was reaching the age (at least ten weeks, according to what Marella's friend had told her) where they could be adopted out.  From what the breeder had told her, the pup's parents were both pedigreed, which should make training a lot easier.  Marella had chosen a white pup, figuring that would make our lives easier, since it wouldn't mess up our clothing. As we landed back at Knightsbridge, I realized that Marella wasn't going to let me off the hook.

 

 

“David said he could meet us in an hour,” Marella told me as we left Knightsbridge to go home.  _Boy, do I hate being right all the time,_ I said to myself.

 

 

“ _David?”_ I demanded, and Marella chuckled at my reaction.

 

 

“Yes, Michael, David,” Marella said, patting my knee.  “David Richmond, breeder of White German Shepherd pups.  He said we could meet him at his house in an hour, if we wanted to.”  She smiled at me and said, “You're so cute when you're jealous.”

 

 

“ _Jealous? Me?”_ I floundered, but realized I had come off sounding extremely jealous. “You're right, Marella. I was jealous, and I'm sorry,” I said, hoping she could forgive me.

 

 

“It's okay, Michael,” she said, and I was reminded once again why I loved this woman.  “I forgive you,” she said, smiling at me.

 

 

When we arrived at the Richmond house, I could tell how excited Marella was – she usually waited for the chauffeur to open the back door before she got out, but today, she opened the door herself, and sprang out of the back of the limo before the chauffeur had even opened his door.  “Hi, David!”  she shouted, and I began wondering just how well they knew each other.

 

 

“Hi, Marella!”  David shouted back, and waved.  He walked up to her and gave her a friendly peck on the cheek, similar to the one I gave Caitlin at her and Stringfellow's wedding.  _I know I shouldn't,_ I said to myself, _but I'm suddenly feeling very jealous, again._

 

 

“David,” Marella began, turning towards me, “this is Michael.”

 

 

“Glad to meet you, Michael,” David said and shook my hand.  “So, you're the guy she's always talking about?”

 

 

I looked at Marella, stunned, then back to David.  “She _talks_ about me?”  I asked.

 

 

“Every time she's been here, for the past two and a half months,” David said, and grinned.  “I knew from the first time Marella came to me talkin' about a puppy, that she only had eyes for you.  That's all I've been hearing...'Michael' this...'Michael' that...”  He grinned, pulled me aside and said, in a tone and volume that even Stringfellow Hawke would have difficulty hearing, “You are one lucky man, Michael.  Don't forget that.  And...may I make a small suggestion here?  Marry that woman as _soon as you can._ ”

 

 

“Don't worry,” I promised him as I looked over to Marella. “I won't forget how lucky I am...and, as for marrying her...I'm planning on it,” I said, and smiled at David.  For some reason, I was already feeling better about this whole arrangement when David said, “So...I gather you won the bet, Marella?”

 

 

“Yes,” she replied.  “Stringfellow and Caitlin Hawke are now officially married.”  I couldn't help but notice a satisfied, almost smug expression cross her face.  “And, here we are,” she said, smiling at me.

 

 

“Well,” David said, walking over to a large, open-topped playpen in the backyard of the house that held a constantly moving pile of small, white puppies along with a larger dog that stood in the background, one I assumed was the mother, “these are the pups that I've been telling Marella about.  As you can see, they love to play. They're all ready to adopt....of course, they may need some training, but Marella already seems to have that figured out.  And,” he said, handing me a stack of papers in a folder, “here's the pedigree on their father.”

 

 

“Very impressive,” I read.  “So, White German Shepherds aren't officially recognized by the AKC?”

 

 

“No, and that's a darned shame,” David said, “because as you can see, they're beautiful animals.  Oh, before I forget,” he said, handing Marella another folder, “the mother's pedigree.  We have pedigrees on _both_ parents.  Most good breeders do,” he added.

 

 

Even I had to admit David had a point about the beauty of the puppies.  One pup in particular seemed enamored with me—he would disengage himself from the pile and scratch at the side of the pen, trying to get out whenever I stepped close, and when David reached into the pen and pulled him out, the little pup jumped right into my arms and started licking my face.

 

 

“Michael!”  Marella shouted, laughing.  “I never realized...”

 

 

“Me neither,” I said, finally having gotten the dog to calm down long enough so that I could cradle him in my arms.  “But he seems to like me.” 

 

 

Marella came over and scratched the dog behind the ears.  “He's perfect, Michael,” she whispered, and I knew she'd made her choice.

 

 

“Good choice, Marella, Michael,” David said.  “That little guy's probably the smartest pup of the whole litter.  Good judge of character, too,” he added, and Marella looked at me and grinned.

 

 

“We'll take him,” I said, and Marella grinned even wider.  David quickly produced a leash to put the pup on, and Marella and I walked back to the house with David, Marella holding the leash, to fill out the requisite paperwork.  The dog wasn't cheap, at $1250, but as David said, that's what you pay for breeding.

 

 

“Pleasure doing business with you, Michael,” David said as we finalized everything.  “You're gonna love that little guy.  Marella think of a name for him yet?”

 

 

“Not that I'm aware of,” I said as I watched Marella cuddling the pup, “but I know she's been thinking about it ever since we made the bet.”

 

 

“I wanted to ask you about that,” David said, and I was a little surprised.  “I mean, Marella told me some of what the bet was all about, but I got the feeling she left out some details.”

 

 

I hesitated, not sure how much of the story I could reveal to him. Finally, he said, “Michael...don't you remember?  I used to work for the FIRM...in Personnel.  I think I even read the files on Hawke and...Caitlin, isn't it?”

 

 

“Yes...and now that you mention it, I _do_ remember your name,” I answered, relieved that I could discuss at least some of the specifics with him, without breaking a multitude of rules. “Caitlin O'Shannessy....actually, Caitlin _Hawke,_ now,” I corrected myself.    “Quite the lady, I must admit.”

 

 

“You sound kinda taken with her yourself, Michael,” David said.

 

 

“Just an old man's fantasies, I guess,” I replied, laughing. “But, if I were 20 years younger, Stringfellow Hawke would have had more than a little bit of competition for Caitlin's attention.”

 

 

“How'd Hawke meet her, anyway?”  David wanted to know.

 

 

“He was down in Texas and ran into her there,” I said, electing to stay away from the particulars of Hawke's time in Pope County.  _I don't know what his security clearance is...or was...and I'm not taking any chances._ “Cait came back to California looking for him, and wound up working with him at Dominic Santini's charter service.  Spent the better part of the last year and a half trying to get Hawke to realize how much she cared about him.  I personally didn't think they'd ever get this far.”

 

 

“Which is why you and Marella had the bet, right?”  David asked, and I nodded.  “So...this Caitlin....she was arguing with her mother, and blurted out that she had eloped?”  David asked, and I could tell he didn't buy it.

 

 

“That's right,” I affirmed.  “From what Dominic tells me, he and Stringfellow were sitting in the hangar, and Cait had left the office door open, so they heard the entire conversation.  When Caitlin said,   'I eloped...with my best friend,' Hawke dropped a wrench on the hangar floor.”

 

 

“I'm surprised _he_ didn't drop on the hangar floor,” David laughed.  “Hearing that kinda thing, especially if it's coming from a girl you have feelings for, can cause a man to faint, you know.”

 

 

“Stringfellow's a little sturdier than that,” I said.  “But, Dominic called me and told me the whole story, so, I arranged a quick ceremony for them.”

 

 

“Well, I hope things work out,” David said, and I had to agree with him.  “So, when does Cait's mother arrive?”

 

 

“Tomorrow, I think,” I said.  “I don't know if I'll hear how the visit goes or not....I just hope things go okay.”

 

 

“I wouldn't worry about it, Michael,” David said.  “These kinds of things have a way of working out for the best, you know?”

 

 

“Yes, David, I think I do know,” I replied, and for some reason, I knew everything was going to be all right.  All the same, I have to admit I expected a call from Dominic on Friday morning telling me that either Cait or Stringfellow....or _both_...were in the hospital.  Finally, Marella allowed David to put her new pup in a carrier, although I think she would have preferred to hold him all the way home.  We thanked David once again, and were on our way.

 

 

“Thank you, Michael,” Marella said as she snuggled into my side. “I'll never forget this.”

 

 

“You're welcome, Marella,” I said as I wrapped an arm around her. “I suppose....I suppose I can get used to a dog around the house. Might be fun, even.”

 

 

“Oh, I think it will be,” Marella said.  “Michael...in case I haven't said it lately...I love you.”

 

 

“I love you, too, Marella,” I replied.  “I will always love you.”  Then, I realized what had happened in the conversation with David. "Marella," I began, and I wondered if Marella could tell that I wasn't sure about what I was going to say, "I want you to know something. When David said I sounded kind of taken with Cait...that in no way meant that I love you any less. Yes, I did say that if I were closer to Hawke's age, he might have had competition for Cait...but, the key word is _might._ You know that..." Marella interrupted me with a passionate kiss, which made me thankful that I had raised the privacy shield in the limo before we left.

 

 

When we separated, Marella smiled at me and said, "Yes, Michael. I know...Besides, Cait's with Hawke now, which means," she said, a particular gleam coming to her eyes, "that you are _all mine..._ and," she added, "I am _all yours."_  

 

 

By this time, we had arrived home, and brought the pup inside.  We had set up an area in the basement for him, complete with food, water, and a “doggie bed,” which he recognized and crawled right into, after a quick snack and drink.  As we watched the little animal sleep, Marella said, “Have you thought about a name yet?”

 

 

“Marella,” I whispered, not wanting to disturb the dog, “He's your pup.  I think you should name him.”

 

 

“Thank you, Michael,” she said, “but...he chose you, so I think you should at least have some say in it,” she added.

 

 

“Well...if you insist,” I said, and by the expression on her face, I could tell that she “insisted.”

 

 

“Well,” I said, not wanting to wake the dog, “maybe something like “Eagle,” or “Arctic,” I mused, watching to see if anything got the dog's attention.  “Or maybe something more fun?”

 

 

“Well,” Marella said, “We _are_ both Star Wars fans...remember?  You took me to see “Return of the Jedi” for our first date.”

 

 

“Oh, no,” I said, and resisted the temptation to say _'I have a very bad feeling about this.'_ “You're not seriously considering...”

 

 

“Yoda?  Look at him, Michael...with those ears,” Marella said, and I noticed the dog's head perk up. 

 

 

“Yoda,” I said, and the dog jumped off the bed and ran over to me, trying to jump into my arms.  I picked him up and scratched him behind the ears, and I had to admit, the name did fit.  “And, he seems to like it...Well, Yoda,” I said, shaking my head, “welcome to our family.”  He barked quietly and snuggled into my chest.

 

 

“I don't believe it,” I said, “but I think he likes it.”  I carried Yoda back over to his bed and set him down, and noticed he curled right up and went back to sleep.

 

 

Quietly, I turned off the lights in the basement, and we went upstairs. 

 

 

“Of course, you know the problems little Yoda's going to cause...personally, when he gets trained,” I said.

 

 

“Well, Michael,” Marella said, a mischievous look on her face, “we'll just have to make sure that when we... _want to be alone,_ like the lady said, that Yoda's got other things to occupy him.” I knew that Marella was on the same page as I was – somehow, the vision of Yoda retrieving any article of clothing that might get tossed around the bedroom and bringing it back totally destroyed any thoughts of intimacy, and I began dreading not only my decision, but the nights to come.

 

 

Fortunately, Marella was very good at rekindling the thoughts that my vision had destroyed, and with every kiss and touch, she quickly squelched any doubts that I might have had about what a dog would do to our personal lives.  As we fell asleep several hours later, I pulled Marella's body tight against mine, and with a final kiss, we sealed our love for each other once again.  As I drifted off to sleep, I replayed the wedding in my mind's eye, only with one small difference – this time, it was Marella and I standing in front of a judge on Hawke's dock (he having been so kind as to offer the use of his cabin for our wedding.) and exchanging our vows.  _Someday,_ I said to myself.  _Soon._

 

 

**Three weeks later...**

 

 

"So, this is the dog, eh, Michael?" Stringfellow Hawke asked. We had invited Hawke and Caitlin over for dinner a few days after they returned from their honeymoon, and they had happily, and graciously, accepted.

 

 

"Yes, Hawke," I said, smiling as I handed out glasses of wine, "this is Yoda."

 

 

" _Yoda?"_ Caitlin and Stringfellow both asked at the same time. Caitlin glanced down at the dog again, and remarked, "It's the ears, Hawke. It's gotta be the ears."

 

 

"I'll take your word for it, Caitlin," Stringfellow replied as he watched the dog bounding around the living room of our home.

 

 

"Oh, you," Caitlin admonished her husband. "Remind me to show you _The Empire Strikes Back_ tomorrow night." They had received a VCR and television as a wedding present, so Caitlin was determined to educate Hawke on some of her favorite movies. And, like both Marella and me, Caitlin was a Star Wars fan.

 

 

"Well, Michael," String was saying as we moved to the dinner table, "just don't let little Yoda too near Tet, if you bring him up to the cabin with you. Tet might mistake him for a rodent, and eat him by accident." I pretended to be horrified at String's pronouncement, but I could see the grin on Hawke's face.

 

 

"By the way," I said, turning to Caitlin, "how'd the visit from your mother go?" I could tell that Marella was curious to know as well, as she walked over to where the three of us stood.

 

 

"Mom couldn't be happier," Caitlin replied, beaming.  I couldn't help but notice her smile...the one I once heard Stringfellow call her “million-dollar smile.” _It fits,_ I said to myself.

 

 

Caitlin went on, "Mom even apologized to String for all the bad things she said about him," and I could see Stringfellow smile at that comment. "I have to admit, I wasn't expecting that."

 

 

"That makes two of us, Cait," String replied as he took his bride's hand. "I was pleasantly surprised when Maggie apologized to me." I could tell String was relieved that his relationship with Caitlin's mother was on more positive ground, and I knew Caitlin felt the same way.

 

 

"By the way, String...Cait," I said during dinner, "I...have one other surprise for you. I would have liked to have Dom here, since this concerns him...but I've had a talk with Zeus...as of a few days ago, Airwolf is all yours." To say Caitlin and Hawke were shocked would be an understatement. In fact, I seriously expected one of them to faint, but neither String nor Caitlin did.

 

 

"You're...you're serious, Michael?" Hawke finally said. "Airwolf...is _ours?_ "

 

 

"Yes, Hawke," I said, "on the condition that you continue doing what you're doing, and flying Airwolf when we need her. I finally managed to convince Zeus that Airwolf, in your hands, is the best field tool we've got. And, albeit grudgingly, he agreed with me, and has decided to leave me alone, to do my job." I smiled at both Caitlin and Stringfellow.

 

 

"Thank you, Michael," Stringfellow said, then added, "and we'll be sure to let Dom know."

 

 

"Hawke," I added, "this doesn't mean that another agency, like the CIA, NSA, or even the Department of Defense might not continue looking for Airwolf...but, I can now run official interference for you. Just do us a favor, Stringfellow...take care of that bird for us."

 

 

"You've got a deal," String replied as everyone finished eating. "I don't think Dom would have it any other way."

 

 

"You're probably right," I said, smiling.

 

 

“By the way, Michael,” Caitlin said later, “thank you for everything you did, helpin' me get outta that mess I made. What you did for String and me, we can't ever”—I knew what Caitlin was driving at, and I had to set her straight.

 

 

“Nonsense, Caitlin,” Michael said, shaking his head. “This was my pleasure. You just keep that smile on Stringfellow's face—even Zeus commented recently that Stringfellow's a lot easier to get along with—and that's all the repayment I need.  Okay?”

 

 

“Okay, Michael,” Cait said as she smiled at me. And, Stringfellow _is_ a lot easier to get along with since he's been married. Between that, and the fact that Saint John is alive, and home where he belongs, Stringfellow is almost a totally different person—and, personally, I hope that never changes.

 

 

After dinner, I insisted that we all have a glass of champagne as I maneuvered Marella into a chair at one end of the living room.  I could tell by her expression that she was wondering exactly what was going on in my head, so I decided not to make her wait any longer than she already had.

 

 

"Stringfellow, Caitlin, I wanted you to be here to witness this," I said as I reached into the pocket of my jacket, bringing out a small maroon velvet box. As soon as Marella recognized it for what it was, she let out a short squeal when I opened it and revealed the engagement ring. As I got down on one knee, I looked into her eyes and said, "Marella...will you marry me?"

 

 

"Yes, Michael," she whispered, and I saw her eyes full of tears. "Yes. Of course, I'll marry you!" She said, and allowed me to slip the diamond ring on her finger, and kiss her after we had both stood up. At that moment, with two of our closest friends their with us, I have to say, with all respect to Caitlin, that I knew Marella was the happiest woman on Earth.

 

 

"Marella, don't let me forget to..." I started, and she knew what I was going to say.

 

 

"I'll call Judge Clevenger myself, first thing in the morning," she said, smiling. As I caught her staring at her engagement ring, I said to myself, _And this time, we'll be able to tell Ron that yes, it's our turn._

 

 

And, after the Hawkes had left to go home and we put little Yoda to bed, Marella proceeded to show me just how happy she was, and how much she looked forward to becoming my wife. _I only hope I never disappoint her,_ I said to myself as I felt sleep claiming me, and I wondered if Hawke would object to our using the dock for our wedding.  _I'll ask him later,_ I decided as I drifted off to sleep.  _But, something tells me he won't have a problem at all._


	3. Chap. 3 -- Caitlin's POV

“'Mornin' Cait,” my boss, Dominic Santini said as I walked in on Monday morning. I smiled at him, even as I noticed Stringfellow Hawke, Dom's younger, surrogate son and the man I loved, already working.

 

 

“'Mornin', Dom...Hawke,” I said, barely casting a glance at Stringfellow Hawke.

 

 

“'Mornin', Cait,” Hawke said, apparently surprised that I was all but ignoring him. _Although I don't know_ **why** _he's so surprised,_ I said to myself. _Hawke ignores_ **me** _practically every day._ His words caused me to stop walking and turn back towards him.

 

 

“You actually acknowledged that I'm here?” I asked, astonished. “I think that's a first...what do you say, Dom?”

 

 

“I think you're right, Cait,” Dom said with a grin. “String hasn't acknowledged that you've been here lately...then he up and does it today. You think he's sick?”

 

 

“I dunno, Dom...except maybe sick in the head. Maybe he's just been workin' too hard.” Out of habit, I smiled at Hawke, and was genuinely surprised, and kinda startled, to see him return my smile. _He's never done that before...at least, not without Dom sayin' something,_ I said to myself.

 

 

 _What's going on in that head o'yours, Hawke?_ I asked myself for about the millionth time since I met Stringfellow Hawke a few months before, when I'd come to tell him about his friend Jimmy dying. I swear, that guy could drive a gal crazy the way he acts...now that I think about it, he actually _has_ driven a gal crazy. Namely, _me._ I mean, one minute, he's as friendly as all get out, even charming...and the next, he's as closed off as the entrance to Fort Knox, and colder than a Texas downpour.

 

 

Hawke and Dom actually came down to Texas once before, and helped me get away from that sheriff that was makin' a mess outta Pope County...can't say I'll miss him, lemme tell you. But they flew away in their helicopter before I could really talk to 'em. If you could call that black battleship with rotors they were flying a 'helicopter.'  I know, when I saw them fly away from me in my little police chopper, that I'd _never_ seen a helicopter move that fast.  If I hadn't known better, I woulda sworn there were jet engines in the confounded thing.  'Course, when I asked Hawke about it, he vehemently denied it. But, I know it exists. I've _seen_ it in action. Heck, it's saved my life three times already. Actually, _four,_ if you count the incident in Pope County.  For Pete's sake...I've _flown_ in the danged thing, so you can't tell _me_ it doesn't exist...but, they still try.  And after flying in it a few times, I _know_ there are jet engines in the confounded thing.  They throw me back in my seat every time I throw the switch to engage them.   

 

 

But when I came lookin' for String, and he smiled at me, I knew right then— _He's 'the one.'_ _The one I want to spend the rest of my life with._ The only problem is—he doesn't feel the same way about me. At least, not that I can see. But...I can sure dream. I can dream of the day Hawke finally pulls his head out of his ass about me, and realizes how much I love him...and, that he _can_ love me.  And I _do_ dream about him...some of the things I've dreamed about doing with Hawke have _got_ to be illegal...at least, in Texas.  Here in California, I'm not so sure. 

 

 

“Hey, Dom,” I heard Hawke holler at his surrogate father, “What's our agenda for the afternoon?”

 

 

“Just doing what we're doing,” Dom said, as he heard the phone ring in the office. As I watched him walk into the small office, I heard him say, “If you see anybody with work, holler at me, willya?"

 

 

“Santini Air,” I heard Dom say as he picked up the phone. He nodded for a minute, then looked out the office door into the hangar. “Yeah. Yeah, she's here. Hang on a sec, willya?" I knew he was talkin' about me—after all, I'm the only female here—as he stuck his head out the door, and called out, "Cait? Your mom's on the phone!"

 

 

 _Here we go again,_ I said to myself. Ever since I missed my sister's wedding, 'cause the plane I was on got hijacked, my mom's been on my case about settling down, and maybe movin' back home to Texas...and as if that weren't bad enough, I also get to listen to her rant about Hawke bein' an idiot (among other things Mom calls him) for not wanting to settle down with me. Not that I disagree with Mom about _that._ It's just...she's so danged direct about it. I guess that's where I get it...at least, I come by it honest. _But then again....Mom wouldn't have anything to say if she didn't know how I feel about Hawke.  How much....I love him._

 

 

And, I don't deny it—Stringfellow Hawke is a _very attractive man. And, I do love him._ I mean, between that smile and those piercing blue eyes of his...I swear, I can get lost in those eyes...and on more than one occasion, I _have._ _But, I can't think about that now,_ I said to myself as I took the phone from Dom and mumbled, “Thanks, Dom.” I can only imagine what my face looked like, 'cause I felt like I was bein' escorted to the execution chamber back in Huntsville, Texas. I don't even remember if I closed the door to the office or not.

 

 

“Mom?” I said anxiously.  I dunno why, but I had the feeling I was in for another long and unpleasant conversation.

 

 

“Cait?” Mom said, and just from her tone of voice, I knew my feeling was right, and I girded myself against another round of interrogation. And, Mom didn't disappoint. “You give any thought to comin' home, like I asked you to last time we talked? What about that danged fool, Stringfellow Hawke? He still givin' you the danged silent treatment stuff? I swear, if I ever meet that danged idiot..."

 

 

“No, Mom,” I said, not turning around. "I'm not comin' home, and...No, he's not an idiot, Mom..."

 

 

"Well, he's a danged fool, Cait," my mother interrupted me. "I'm sorry, Cait honey...I know how you feel about Hawke, but anybody who can't see what a beautiful gal you are...and what a good wife you'd be to them, is either blind, or a danged fool...”

 

 

“No, Mom...he's not a fool, either, Mom...well, okay...maybe he is a fool,” I said, trying to at least somewhat give Mom the benefit of the doubt. _And besides, that's one thing I have to agree with Mom on...not to sound conceited or anything...but Hawke_ **is** _a danged fool for not lovin' me._

 

 

"Caitlin," my mother began again, "I'm sorry...it's just...I don't understand that Hawke fella...and I don't understand how you can be so crazy in love with him...and don't _even_ _try_ to tell me you ain't, 'cause you've told _me_ that you are...when he doesn't hardly even give you the time o'day...I swear. Don't you ever..."

 

 

"No, Mom," I cut her off, then figured, _it's now or never. Maybe this'll shut her up. I just hope she doesn't figure out it's a lie._ "Oh...Dang...I just remembered. Mom, I do have something to tell you...this past weekend...I...um...I eloped...with my best friend." 

 

 

 _CLANG!_ The sound of something metal hitting the floor behind me made me jump a good two feet in the air. Once I thought I'd calmed down enough to see where the noise had come from, I turned around and noticed the office door standing wide open, and Hawke and Dom sitting there with their mouths hanging even _wider_ open than the door was, as well as a wrench laying on the hangar floor. _That must've been what I heard,_ I said to myself, knowing Mom had to have heard it, too...And I have to tell ya, right then, I was wishing that my life had a rewind/erase button...'cause I'd run it back to when Dom told me my mother was on the phone, and tell him to hang up. _Either that,_ I said to myself, _or I'd run all the way back to when I got up this mornin', and I woulda just stayed in bed. When will I ever learn to keep my big mouth shut?_ All I could think at that moment was... _I have_ **never** _been this embarrassed in my_ **entire life.** Well...I said it, so I can't very well pretend I didn't...'cause Hawke and Dom heard it.  I couldn't tell what my two favorite guys were thinking, but one thing was painfully obvious to me...Hawke looked like he was scared to death.  _And if I know anything about Hawke,_ I said to myself, _it's that he doesn't scare easy. I mean...this is a guy who's been in combat...not to mention dealing with that Moffet guy...the Libyans, the Russians, terrorists, Sheriff Bogan...and I dunno who all else._ But that expression...the sheer terror in his eyes...I'd never seen that before.  _And to_ _be honest, I hope I never see it again. Especially since_ **I** _caused it._

 

 

"What did she say?" Hawke demanded, quietly enough that Mom wouldn't hear him, but I certainly could, which made me feel even worse.  Not only had I just flat out lied to my mother, but I had scared my best friend, and in all honesty, my favorite person in the whole world, clean out of his wits.  And like I said before, Stringfellow Hawke doesn't scare easy. All the same, I had to wonder _why_ String looked so scared—I mean, it's not like there's anything romantic between us—even though I wish to heck that there could be. _Maybe...nah...that's just wishful thinking,_ I said to myself, even as I thought that maybe...just _maybe_...the reason he looked so scared was because he believed that I was married—but not to him. _But like I said before, that's just wishful thinkin'....or dreaming,_ I said to myself.

 

 

"I...I _thought_ she said...she eloped with her best friend," I heard Dom stutter, and from the tone of his voice, I knew he was absolutely shocked. _And, I can't say as I blame him,_ I said to myself sadly. Of course, that bit about eloping with my best friend was somethin' I said just to try to get my mom off my back. I mean... _String's_ my best friend...and, in all fairness, Dom's been wanting to see us together ever since the hijacking...almost as much as _I_ want to be with String...but I think the Cowboys have a better chance of goin' to the Super Bowl this year than I do of becomin' Mrs. Stringfellow Hawke.  Don't get me wrong _—_ I _want_ to be Hawke's wife.  I want that more than anything in the world. That's how much I love him. I just don't think he feels the same about me.

 

 

Slowly, I turned back around as my mother said, "Cait...what the heck was that noise? Somebody die in that hangar you're workin' in? And you said you _eloped?_ Well, dang it...why didn't you tell us about it so Erin and I coulda been there...and given you a big church weddin' like we gave Erin...and..."

 

 

"Mom...No, Hawke just dropped a wrench...No, I don't know why! No, Mom...it's not like that...I know you wanted me to have a big wedding and all that...but he didn't want to...and I don't think he woulda been too comfortable with a big church wedding, anyway," I said, and I felt kinda comfortable after I said it, too.  I don't think Stringfellow Hawke is real big on God and religion...which, I admit, wouldn't make my mother real happy, considering we're a good, Irish Roman Catholic family. 

 

 

"Well, Cait," Mom interrupted me again, "Erin and I'll be comin' out there right quick—probably next week sometime—'cause we wanna meet this husband o'yours...and, if it ain't Stringfellow Hawke...I might just have to give _him_ a piece o'my mind for not marryin' you when he had the chance!”

 

 

Then, another thought struck my mother. "Oh, no. Cait...please tell me that you're not..."

 

 

“ _No, Mom! No! I'm not...”_ I shouted, a lot louder than I intended to, but that was because I knew the next word out of her mouth would have been “pregnant.” That's somethin' else she's been buggin' me about—having kids. Goes hand-in-hand with buggin' me about marriage, actually.  _But how the heck_ _am I supposed to_ _get pregnant, when I've never slept with anybody?_ I asked myself, knowing I didn't want to broach _that_ subject with my mother.

 

 

But I knew, right then and there, that I was in _big trouble._ Bigger trouble than I've been in in my _entire life—_ including the hijacking, Sheriff Bogan, Dom's crazy niece Holly Matthews, _and_ the deal with Carter Anderson III, _all rolled into one neat package_.  I mean, not only had I just told my mother that I had eloped with my best friend, which was an out and out lie, since he was sitting out in the hangar with Dom, but now I just found out Mom was plannin' on coming out here, to meet the husband that I didn't have. _What the hell am I gonna do??_ I asked myself, panicking. I had to try and stop her, without tipping my hand that I had lied about being married.  And right then, I wished to hell I hadn't said word one to my mother about how I feel about Hawke, either.  At least, _he_ wouldn't be in Mom's crosshairs. And, I decided somethin' else right then and there—there was _no way_ I was gonna just up and marry somebody to get Mom off my back. That would be... _wrong_ , on more than one level, and I could never do that to String. _But, I've gotta do somethin',_ I said to myself desperately, trying to figure a way to stop Mom and Erin from coming to California, without tippin' my hand that I wasn't married.

 

 

"You are? You and Erin are coming out here to meet...my husband? Oh, Mom...you don't need to do that," I said, but she became adamant.

 

 

"Now, Caity girl...you wouldn't be fibbin' your mother about this, would you?" she demanded.

 

 

"I promise...Mom...no, of course I'm not fibbin' you! Would I do that?" 

 

 

"Well, Caitlin, you've done it before," my mother said, and I knew she was right.  _If she could see my face,_ I said to myself, _she'd know I was lyin' to her...no question._

 

 

"Okay...okay, maybe I would...but not about something like this! Yeah...yeah, Mom...well, if that's what you want to do, I guess I can't stop you, can I?"

 

 

"Nope, you can't," Mom said. "I'll let you know when we're gonna come down, Cait. Talk to you soon! Love you! 'Bye!"

 

 

"I didn't think so...yeah...okay...yeah, I love you too, Mom. 'Bye," I said, and the butterflies that had erupted in my stomach when I realized I had left the office door open had started doin' full-blown aerobatics. _Butterflies, hell,_ I said to myself. _My stomach feels like there are_ _ **bats**_ _in there—and they're doin' aerobatics that'd make the Thunderbirds proud!_ _How could I say somethin' like that?_ I asked myself as I hung up the phone, and turned towards the door again, knowing that my face had to be redder than my hair.

 

 

"Um...I guess you heard that, huh?" I stammered, embarrassed.

 

 

"Yeah," Hawke said. Before I could say anything, he continued on. "Sorry about dropping that wrench...that comment just startled me. You said you eloped with your best friend? Why would you say something like that, Cait?"

 

 

 _'Cause I want it to be the truth,_ I said to myself, knowing that if I wasn't careful, I'd be fightin' a wave of tears. Like I said before, I've loved Stringfellow Hawke since the day I came to California to find him. But I knew I couldn't tell him that, so I just looked at him and said, "Oh, I dunno, String. Mom was going on about me settling down...and calling you names...an idiot, a fool...you know, like she has before. And...she asked if I was pregnant, of course. Finally, I just couldn't take it anymore, and I blurted out that I...well...we...had eloped. I'm sorry, String," I said, and hoped he didn't notice the tears welling up in my eyes. Then, I added, “But, String—you know _you're_ my best friend, right??” I stared up at him, anxiously.

 

 

“Yeah, Cait,” String replied, and I sighed with relief, “I know that. And, no offense, Dom...but, Caitlin—you're my best friend, too,” he added, and I gotta admit, hearing String say that I was _his_ best friend really made me feel good, in spite of everything.

 

 

"No offense taken, String,” Dom said, with an expression on his face that I couldn't figure out. Then, he added, “Well, Cait, what your mom doesn't know won't hurt her...or String," Dom said, and I knew he was trying to lighten the mood.

 

 

"Oh, wait...there's more," I said, and I saw Hawke tense up. "She said...she said she'd be here next week. She wants to meet my husband."

 

 

To say that Dom and Hawke were shocked at that statement would have been a gross understatement, but at the same time, when I looked over at Dom, I knew somethin' was going on in his head. _The only question is..._ **WHAT?** I asked myself. _And I don't even want to_ **try** _to imagine what Hawke's thinkin' right now. I'll be lucky if he ever talks to me again._

 

 

"So, what are you gonna do, Cait?" String asked me. "I mean, when your mom shows up next week, and you're not wearing a ring, she's gonna have questions...and from what I've picked up when you've talked to your mom, she doesn't like when people are dishonest with her."

 

 

 _Well, so much for him never talkin' to me again...thank goodness,_ I thought to myself. Aloud, I said, "Oh, that's putting it _mildly,_ Hawke," and I wondered if he could see the fear rising in my eyes. "When she comes next week, and finds out that I lied about being married...I...I never lied to her before, Hawke," I said and, not knowing what else I was going to do, threw my arms around him. After a few seconds, though, I felt _his_ arms around _me. Don't do that, Hawke,_ I said to myself, even as I cried into his shoulder. _I know you're just tryin' to be nice...and I appreciate it...but I hate feelin' your arms around me like this...like you're feelin' sorry for me or something._ At the same time, though, I couldn't help but notice the way my body fit against his— _it feels like...like we're made for each other...like we belong together,_ I said to myself sadly, knowing it would never be, but wishing that it could.  All the same, though, I made a mental note to myself— _If I'm ever in Hawke's arms like this again, reach up and grab hold of his head, and kiss him until he passes out from lack of oxygen. Maybe that would get through his thick skull,_ I said to myself as I tried to relax. I couldn't help but feel... _comfortable_...for lack of a better word, with String's arms around me, even under the circumstances. _It's like...like I'm supposed to be in his arms like this,_ I said to myself.

 

 

"Dom...what are we gonna do?" String asked. "I mean...we can't let Cait's mom think Cait lied to her about this marriage thing, you know?"

 

 

"Yeah, String," Dom replied, "I do know. Trouble is, I don't think the question is 'What are _we_ gonna do?' The question you _should_ be asking yourself is...'what am _I_ gonna do?' So, I'll ask it for you, String—what _are_ you gonna do?"

 

 

 _I've gotta stop this,_ I said to myself, scared silly about where the discussion was headed. I got control of myself as best as I could, and said, "Hawke...don't worry about it," as I reluctantly pulled myself out of his arms. "I got myself into this mess, shootin' off my big mouth like that...I'll figure a way out...somehow." _Dang it,_ I said to myself, knowing the tone of voice that my last word came out in. _String would have to be a complete idiot...or as big of a fool as Mom says he is, not to notice that tone,_ I said to myself.  And...I thought I felt somethin' when I was tryin' to get out of String's arms...like he wasn't too crazy about letting me go... _but, that's probably just my imagination,_ I said to myself, biting my lip to keep the tears from flowing down my face.

 

 

Dom finally said, "String...can I talk to you for a sec?"

 

 

"Sure, Dom," String replied, and the two of them walked a short distance away from the hangar. I did the best I could to listen to their conversation, but not make it _too obvious_ that I was listening.

 

 

"Boy, Cait's announcement really got to ya, didn't it?" Dom asked String, and I stopped, making sure my back was to them, so they wouldn't know that I was listening.

 

 

"That's putting things mildly, Dom," String replied. "I mean...I know Cait's mom has been nuts about her settling down ever since the hijacking...and, I still remember you pointing at me during that conversation..." were the last words I could make out from him as he and Dom walked further away from the hangar. Right then, I wished to heck I had Hawke's super-hearing... _then, he'd never be able to keep a secret from me,_ I said to myself as I turned around, and, seeing their backs to _me,_ watched them walk away. Just then, I saw Dom throw his arms up in the air, the way he does when he's really exasperated or frustrated about something. _Hawke must've brought up that danged curse again,_ I said to myself.

 

 

I had heard about this "curse" Hawke thinks he has—that everybody he loves, or _might love,_ will die – 'cause I asked Dom about it once, when we talked about how I feel about Hawke. "Dom," I had pointed out after he explained it to me, "Hawke has to know I've been in three _—_ _three—_ situations recently that coulda killed me...but I'm still here." First, there was that incident not long after I arrived with Holly Matthews, Dom's crazy niece, when she tried to kill both herself and me 'cause she thought Hawke and I were an item (I remember thinking afterward, _geez...even a crazy woman can see that there's something between Hawke and me...but what's that make_ **him,** _if he can't see it?_ ); then, I was dating this guy named Robert Villers...only to find out he was only getting close to me because he'd heard that I was gonna be flying Carter Anderson III to a meeting, and somebody had put out a contract on Anderson. Then, most recently, the hijacking. That one should count _double,_ as far as I'm concerned.  I mean...if I _hadn't_ known Hawke that day, I _wouldn't_ be talkin' about this now—'cause I'd be dead, along with everybody else aboard that plane, at the bottom of the ocean.  'Course, if I hadn't known Hawke during the Anderson deal, I might very well have been blasted out of the sky by Villers...so that one oughta count double, too, now that I think about it...and just like the hijacking, that didn't happen because I know Hawke—Villers woulda come after me whether I knew String or not, 'cause it wasn't _me_ he wanted, it was Carter Anderson III—like I said, there was a bounty on him, or somethin', and somebody wanted him dead. Of course, String would probably say that if I hadn't known him, I wouldn't have been flyin' Carter Anderson III _in the first place,_ since he hired Santini Air _—_ and, I guess String's right about that. I don't count what happened with Sheriff Bogan, 'cause Hawke and I didn't know each other for real, yet. Heck, I still remember him sayin', “See you 'round, kid,” just before they flew away.  But if I _was_ countin' that one, that'd be _four times_ that I've been in danger since I've known Hawke...and survived.  Plus, there were all the times while I was on the Texas Highway Patrol when I was kidnapped, knocked out, tied up, held at gunpoint, shot...including the time when I basically _died_ on the operating table while the doctors tried to take a bullet outta my chest, but I'm still here...and, I was danged near raped more than once by Bogan and his boys—but I put a couple of 'em in the hospital, and then nobody bothered me anymore. But that's where that nickname— _Sweet Britches—_ came from. Not to mention, Dom's still here...and he's been backin' Hawke ever since Hawke took that black battleship with the rotors away from Moffet...on some things that make my hair curl when I think about 'em.

 

 

I suppose Mom's right about one thing. When we argued after the hijacking, she had said that if I were married, and had kids, I wouldn't have been on that danged plane. And I probably wouldn't have been – 'cause I still woulda been in Texas, with my husband and my children.   _Never woulda met Stringfellow Hawke, either._ _And I wouldn't have to see Hawke every day...knowing how much I...I love him...and I want nothin' more than for_ **him** _to be my husband...and the father of my kids,_ I said to myself, and quickly dried the few tears that had escaped my eyes; and at the same time I prayed that Hawke or Dom hadn't seen them, as I saw them walk back to the hangar and get ready to close up for the day.

 

 

Driving home that night, I had to admit... _somethin' seems...different about Hawke._ I couldn't put my finger on it, for the life of me...but I noticed him smile at me just before he and Dom got in the chopper to take Hawke back to the cabin—it was a warm, friendly smile, the kind that takes my breath away...when I see it directed at me, from Hawke, that is.

 

 

I quickly checked my mail—nothin' but bills and junk, as usual, then fixed myself a bite to eat and got ready for another evening alone. I mean, I've had guys ask me out...but ever since Robert, I've been a little...hesitant about goin' out with anybody. _Unless it'd be Hawke,_ I said to myself as I finished the small dinner I'd made for myself and did the dishes. _He's about the only guy I'd jump at the chance to go out with...because I trust him with my life...and I know he'd never do anything to hurt me. But it's never gonna happen, so I don't know why I keep kicking myself in the butt over it. Maybe...Maybe Mom_ **does** _have a point._ I remembered my words to Hawke after he and Dom shot Robert down...

 

 

" _I'm through, Hawke. I'm through with_ **people,** _with_ **life,** _with_ **work,** _with_ **everything** _, that's it! I'm gonna get on a plane...and I'm just gonna keep on goin' till the money runs out. Then I'm gonna walk. I'm never gonna stop long enough to get involved with anybody!"_

 

 

 _Why_ _ **don't**_ _I do it?_ I asked myself, like I've done a thousand times recently. _Why don't I just lock this place up and start walking, or get on the first plane home, like I've said I was gonna do so many times? I mean...Hawke'll never miss me..._ _even though I'd miss him...terribly_ _,_ I said to myself sadly as I picked up a book and began reading. _Dom...okay, he'd miss me...and, I've gotta admit, I'd miss him, too. And of course, Mom and Erin...and Brian, and Callum. If I just started walkin', or flew off someplace, and_ **then** _started walkin' when the money ran out, like I said I was gonna do...Except for Hawke, they'd all miss me...guess that's why I don't do it,_ I said to myself a few hours later as I got ready for bed. _Just 'cause one danged fool doesn't pay attention to me the way I wish he would, doesn't mean I've gotta wreck the lives of the other people I care about._ Even though I tried not to, Hawke's face was the last thing I saw before I fell asleep that night. But I wound up having a nightmare, too—that Mom came down here and found Hawke, and proceeded to beat the holy hell out of him for not marryin' me. _And...it's just a danged good thing Daddy's not still here...or_ _ **he'd**_ _be comin' after Hawke with one of his shotguns,_ I said to myself when I woke up after the nightmare.

 

 

 _Another day, another dollar...maybe,_ I said to myself as the alarm woke me up the next morning. As I went about my morning routine, I tried to shake the cobwebs outta my head. Didn't sleep worth a dang last night...between thinkin' about what Mom said, that strange nightmare, and wonderin' why I kept seeing Hawke's face in my dreams. _Oh, like that last one's a big mystery, Caity girl,_ a voice rang in my head as I fixed a cup of coffee and breakfast. Of course, I _knew_ why Hawke's face had been in my dreams last night...and so many nights before then. _Because I love him._

 

 

Finally, I got dressed, snagging a pair of dark blue jeans that were _just_ snug enough to be interesting—at least I _hoped_ they'd interest Hawke—but not so tight as to be uncomfortable, along with that red T-shirt I know he likes. _Maybe this'll get your attention, String,_ I said to myself as I pulled my sneakers on, then left the apartment and got in my car to drive to the hangar, knowing I'd probably be the first one there. (Dom tries, but since he's gotta fly up to the cabin and pick String up, I always seem to beat him to the hangar.)

 

 

And, today's no different, I noticed as I pulled into the parking lot and found the hangar deserted. _Typical,_ I said to myself as I went about opening for business. _One of these days, I oughta just show up late, just to tick Hawke off._ But, I knew I couldn't, 'cause if I ticked _Hawke_ off, chances were I'd also tick _Dom_ off, and I didn't want to do that. I mean, ever since I came here, Dom's been like a second father to me...not to mention, my biggest fan, especially where Hawke's concerned. I mean, if anybody wants to see me and Hawke together more than _I_ do, it's gotta be Dom. And Lord knows, he's tried. I still remember that conversation...

 

 

“ _You know, maybe your mommy's right," Dom had said after I hung up from arguing with my mother after the hijacking. "You_ **should** _be lookin' out for your future. And, there's a lot of guys out there..."_

 

 

“ _Oh, yeah?_ **Where?"** _I demanded._

 

 

 _Dom just pointed at Hawke and said, “Well?”  I have_ **never** _been that embarrassed in my entire_ **life!** _At least, not until yesterday._ _Not to mention scared to_ **death.** _I didn't know what Hawke was thinkin', or what he might do...either to Dom, or...to me. Oh, I wasn't worried about him doing anything to me_ **physically...** _and, even if he did, I'm an expert in hand-to-hand combat...like I told one guy on the plane before it went down.  He was bein' a total jerk, and I finally asked him, “Do you know karate?”  When he said no, I continued, “Well, I give free samples.”  Now, what Hawke might do emotionally,_ _on the other hand, that was another bowl of cherries entirely, and I wasn't sure I wanted to deal with that._

 

 

But even then, Hawke barely reacted to what Dom was hinting at. On the one hand, that just made me love him all the more, because I knew that _he knew_ how embarrassed, and frightened I was. But then...as soon as I got over bein' embarrassed...not to mention scared to death...I got _mad._ Mad because of how much I love Hawke, and how much I wish that he could love me.

 

 

As I heard their helicopter approaching, I felt my stomach turn over, and began wishing I hadn't had that bowl of cereal this morning. _Easy, Caity girl_. _Just act like...like it's any other day._ Then, I realized something— _that's part of the problem_ _._

 

 

As I watched Hawke and Dom walk towards me, I thought something seemed different about String. Then it dawned on me— _He_ _...he's smiling,_ I said to myself, and I swear, when I heard him say, "Morning, Cait," I did a double-take, not to mention feelin' my heart jump right into my throat. _He's never done that before_ , I said to myself. _Not...not unless_ **I** _say somethin' first..._ _or Dom does._ _What's going on with him?_ I remember, I could barely croak out, "Mornin', Hawke." Then, of course, he heard me stutter...and he walked right up to me, put his hand on my shoulder, and asked me, "Somethin' wrong, Caitlin?" And, it was all I could do to respond, "It's nothing, Hawke." _But,_ I said to myself, _I don't think he buys it._

 

 

The rest of the day, when we weren't busy cleaning up the hangar, and I wasn't busy in the office straightening up the mess that Dom calls a filing cabinet—how he finds _anything_ in that disaster area, I'll never know—I started noticing even stranger things happening. For one thing, String would come up behind me and lay his hand on my shoulder for no reason, other than to be friendly, as he put it. Then, completely outta the blue, he offered to buy me lunch.

 

 

 _What?_ I remember asking myself (barely.) _He's_ **never** _done that before. What the heck did Dom say to him yesterday?_ I wanted to ask, but decided against it. _Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Caity girl,_ I said to myself after I accepted Hawke's offer. _This could stop at any moment._

 

 

The biggest kicker, though, came at the end of the day when, just before he got in the helicopter, he took off those shades he's always wearing, looked me dead in the face and smiled, and said, "Cait...I'll see you in the morning...okay?"

 

 

I mumbled something like, "Okay, Hawke. See ya," and watched as they left. After that, I knew I wasn't gonna sleep worth a darn that night...and I didn't. The events of the day turned over and over in my head like...like I dunno what. All I could think was— _Something's_ _going on here...and I don't know what the heck it is. And I don't like that._

 

 

Don't get me wrong...it's not that I _minded_ all the extra attention...it's just so _unlike_ Hawke, and, I've gotta admit, that made the cop in me suspicious. It's like that old saying goes—“You can take the gal outta the police force...but you can't take the _police force_ outta the _gal._ " Okay, maybe I just made that up...but, it works. For me, anyway.

 

 

By Wednesday morning, I think that if Dom had told me the sky was turnin' green, I probably woulda believed him. I mean, after everything that Hawke's done since Monday, goin' completely against his personality, all I could think was, _What next?_

 

 

I didn't have to wait long to find out. After lunch, (Hawke's treat again, for some odd reason), Hawke actually _hugged_ me, for no apparent reason. _Okay...that I_ **definitely** _wasn't expecting,_ I remember I said to myself when I felt his arms around me, and knew I didn't have a choice but to put mine around him. And I noticed something when Hawke was holding me against him—our bodies fit together _perfectly. Like—like we're made for each other,_ I said to myself, even though I knew it could never be. There were...other feelings I didn't quite expect, either...and I have to be honest, I didn't exactly know how to react to _them._

 

 

I actually slept fairly well Wednesday night...guess I was still high from feelin' Hawke's arms around me like that... _that never happened before...at least...not without a good reason,_ I remembered thinking to myself just before I dropped off to sleep. But the next morning when I woke up, I made a resolution—one way or the other, I was gonna figure out what was goin' on in Stringfellow Hawke's head.

 

 

 _I'm alone again, as usual,_ I said to myself as I pulled up to the hangar on Thursday morning. But I wasn't for long—the helicopter came a lot sooner than I had expected—I wasn't even finished getting the hangar ready for business when Hawke and Dom showed up. And Hawke did it again, smiling and saying, "'Mornin, Cait," before I knew what to expect. _I've got a strange feeling,_ I said to myself, knowing that I'd had it since I woke up this morning, _that today's gonna be...different...somehow._

 

 

As the day went on, however, I felt like maybe my first feeling was wrong—oh, Hawke did the same types of things he'd been doing for the past couple days—little touches every now and then, for no reason whatsoever...today, though, I wasn't about to let him buy me lunch...this time, I told him, it was _my_ turn to be nice to _him._ And, I wasn't gonna take "no" for an answer. He relented, finally, but I could tell he wasn't real happy about it.

 

 

At the end of the day, after we closed up the hangar, I was dreading another lonely evening. But just before I got into my car to go home, I heard Hawke's voice.

 

 

"Hey, Cait," String said just before I got in my car to go home. "How about you and me grab a bite to eat?" _What did he say?_ I asked myself, even as I counted my blessings that I wasn't holding a wrench, or anything else, for that matter. Unfortunately for me, I'd been thinkin' about something Mom said on Monday, and my response came out a lot harsher than I had expected. _"WHAT?"_ I demanded rather rudely, and even Dom backed off. I blushed and said, more quietly, "Sorry, String...just thinking about something Mom said the other day. You actually want to go out for dinner...with _me?"_ _Okay,_ I said to myself, _who the hell is this guy??  I mean, he looks like String...and he talks like String...but he's sure as hell not actin' like String...at least, not the String I know—and love,_ I said to myself. _But—I think I love this new String, too—I sure hope he doesn't go anywhere._ I mean, String's attitude recently has been totally the opposite of everything I've gotten used to from him since I've known him—and, I guess that's why I was so hesitant to answer him— _but,_ I said to myself, _I love it._

 

 

"Sure, why not?" Hawke asked, with that easy grin that I'd gotten a lot more used to seeing from him the past few days. I hesitated, knowing that a date with Hawke was exactly what I'd wanted for the longest time...but on the other hand, I was scared. _I sure hope String doesn't think I was upset at him...but...w_ _hy_ _the heck_ _is he doin' this?_ I asked myself. Suddenly, I realized I'd better answer him, or the offer might just disappear, and who knew when—or _if—_ I'd get another one.

 

 

"Why...why sure, String," I said, and smiled at him. _I can't believe it,_ I said to myself. _He actually asked me out!_ "Guess it's a date."

 

 

"I guess so," Hawke replied, and then he turned to Dom. "Dom? You okay for a couple hours?"

 

 

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Dom replied. I could tell two things—number one, that Dom was trying not to sound as excited as he felt. And number two, that he failed.  _Miserably_ failed. _That grin looks like it needs to be surgically removed,_ I said to myself, even though I knew I was grinning just as much. "You kids go have fun, and I'll be here when you get back, String." Dom watched the two of us walk over to one of our Jeeps, and I was shocked when I felt Hawke's arm around my waist. I was startled at first, but I relaxed and slid my arm around his waist as we walked over to the Jeep. And when we reached the Jeep, String opened my door for me, just like I guessed Dom...or maybe his dad, taught him to do, before getting in the driver's side and starting up the engine.

 

 

My curiosity got the better of me. "Hawke," I began, not exactly sure where I was going ( _in more ways than one,_ I thought to myself), but knowing I had to ask him a few questions, "What's going on?"

 

 

"Whataya mean, Cait?" Hawke asked.

 

 

"The last couple of days," I continued, gaining confidence with every word, "you've been...different. I mean, you're hugging me for no reason, other than to 'be nice,' as you put it...you bought me lunch three days in a row, for no reason at all...you're just...not being you, Hawke." I said, and smiled at him. "Not that I _mind_ , don't get me wrong. It's just...so unlike you," I finished. _Boy, that's the understatement of the year,_ I said to myself when I thought about what I'd just said—especially the part where I said _it's just...so unlike you._ Everything that's happened ever since my unexpected confession was the absolute _opposite_ of what I was used to from Stringfellow Hawke— _but I've gotta admit, I like it,_ I said to myself. Then, I said, “By the way...I apologize for snapping a minute ago.  I was just...thinkin' about something Mom said on the phone, and then you asked me out just out of the blue...anyway, I'm sorry,” I said, hoping String would believe me.

 

 

"Well, Cait," Hawke said as we pulled up at a little restaurant that I'd heard about, but never thought I'd ever go to, and _certainly_ not with Hawke, "I guess you don't know everything about me yet." He got out of the Jeep and walked around to my door, opening it before I could and offering me his arm. “And, by the way,” he said, “apology accepted.” I sighed with relief that String wasn't mad at me for the way I'd snapped at him, and I decided I'd better relax and enjoy what was turning into my first date with String.

 

 

Dinner was probably one of the most enjoyable nights I'd ever spent. Not only was I away from home for the evening, which made me happy in and of itself...but...I was _with Hawke._ _Now, maybe I can figure out what's goin' on in his head,_ I said to myself. I'd prepared myself for the very real possibility that when I told String how I feel about him, that he'd tell me he doesn't feel the same way. _But, I've gotta know,_ I said to myself.  Finally, after we'd ordered our meals, Hawke looked at me and said, "Cait...there's some things I wanted to tell you. I guess...I guess you've been wondering about what Dom and I were talking about on Monday, huh?"

 

 

"Well, I heard some of it," I admitted, "but you guys walked away pretty quick, so there was a lot I didn't hear. Why in the heck did Dom throw his arms up like that?" I asked, smiling.

 

 

"Well," Hawke replied, and I could see he was going to have a hard time telling me what was on his mind, "I had mentioned”—

 

 

"The curse?" I finished for him, and was not surprised when he nodded. "Hawke, it's okay," I said as I took hold of his hands. "I understand."

 

 

"Well, Cait," he said, staring at our hands, "I've...I've been doing some thinking about that...and..."

 

 

I could tell he was nervous. _Glad to know I'm not the only one,_ I said to myself as I gazed into his eyes and said, "Hey, String...it's _okay._ You can tell me." I gave him one of my warmest, friendliest smiles to let him know that I was there for him.

 

 

"Cait...first of all...there's something I've been wanting to tell you for the longest time...something I think...no...something I _know_ you've been wanting to hear from me."

 

 

 _Oh, for Pete's sake! Just_ **tell** _me, already!_ I said to myself, but kept my mouth shut, because I knew that if I interrupted Hawke, he'd most likely never say...whatever it was he was trying to say.  And I had to admit, I was getting some pretty good feelings about where the conversation was headed...but at the same time, I was tryin' like crazy to temper my emotions.  _'Cause if I'm wrong, it'll shatter my heart into a billion pieces...at least.  And I dunno if I can deal with that._ _And besides, like Daddy used to tell all us kids, 'never assume anything. 'Cause that just makes an_ _ **ass**_ _out of_ _ **u**_ _and_ _ **me.**_ _' And I sure as heck wasn't gonna let that happen._ Finally, I heard Hawke clear his throat, and I realized he wanted to say something.

 

 

Hawke looked into my eyes, and said, "Cait...I've realized something recently...and that is..." His voice broke and I was tempted to say something, but then, he recovered his composure and said, "Caitlin...I love you."

 

 

At this point, I have to admit, I was wishing to heck we weren't in a public place, because I felt like screaming. Screaming with happiness, you understand. _I can't believe what I just heard,_ I said to myself, and I kept thinking, _This is a dream. It...it has to be._ I knew that my eyes were flooded with tears. "String?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. "Did...did you just say that...you _love me?"_

 

 

"Yeah, Cait," Hawke replied, and I could see tears in his eyes, too. "I did. I love you, Caitlin O'Shannessy. So very much. And, I'm so sorry that I've been denying it for so long."

 

 

I knew I had to tell him _something._ I just didn't know _what_ I was going to say. Finally, I told him what had been in my heart for so long. "String... _I love you, too."_ Even though I knew we were in a public place, I couldn't help myself. I leaned across the table and kissed Hawke, and was surprised and elated when he kissed me back. Not _quite_ the same as the kiss we shared on the movie set...but it evidently did the job, as we heard the entire restaurant break into applause as we separated.

 

 

"Okay, that was embarrassing," Hawke said, but I didn't mind. Then, I noticed his expression turn serious. "Cait...I hate to bring this up, but..."

 

 

"What are we gonna do about Mom?" I finished. _I know him so well,_ I said to myself. _I'm even finishing his sentences for him. 'Course, it ain't a big mystery, in this case. I knew String was thinkin' about Mom...and about how we're gonna handle that situation.  And...so am I._

 

 

"Yeah," Hawke replied, and I noticed that he hadn't let go of my hand. "Like I said on Monday, Cait...if your mom comes next week, and finds out that you're not really married...I get the feeling _both of us_ are gonna be in for it."

 

 

"Hawke," I said, "how did you know? You couldn't have heard what Mom was saying to me on the phone...could you?" I mean, I know his hearing is _good..._ but I didn't think it was _that good._ All of a sudden, I started wondering why he brought up the conversation with Mom. _Unless,_ I said to myself,   _hmm...wonder what the odds are on the Cowboys makin' the Super Bowl this year?_ For some strange reason, and I couldn't put my finger on it, I got the feeling that Hawke was seriously thinking about how I had blurted out that I had gotten married. _But he can't...there's no way that he'd actually_ **do it...** _is there?_

 

 

"No, I couldn't hear what your mom was saying...I mean, my hearing _is_ _good_ , but not _that good_ ," he said, and I saw the beginnings of a smile teasing his face again, "but I could imagine."

 

 

"Yeah," I said, and smiled back at him, "I'll just bet you could."

 

 

"Hawke," I began, not exactly sure what I was going to say. "What changed your mind about me? And...about _us_?" _I can't believe I said, 'about_ **us,'** I said to myself. _I never thought there would be an '_ _ **us**_ _'...but, there is._

 

 

"Well, Cait," Hawke said, "When Dom and I were talking today, I mentioned..."

 

 

"The curse," I finished for him, and wasn't surprised when he nodded.

 

 

"Yeah," he continued. "I mean, you understand why I've thought about it so much...and that's the reason I've been so afraid to tell you...how I feel about you. But...Dom told me, in no uncertain terms, I'll have you know...that I was bein' stupid. Probably the only person who's death I _might_ have been responsible for was...Gabrielle's," Hawke said, dropping his voice lower, then returning to a more normal tone as he continued, "but when Dom and I talked about that...Dom made me realize that...well...Gabrielle probably would've been killed whether she was involved with me or not." I knew that Hawke didn't want to discuss Moffet, or Airwolf, in such a public place, so I kept quiet...but inside, I was screaming, _That's what Dom and I've been tryin' to tell you, Hawke!_ I don't mean to sound like I'm insulting Gabrielle...I know how important she was to Hawke and all that...but this Moffet character sounded like a sociopath at best...and at worst, a complete and total psychopath, who would stop at _nothing_ to protect what he wanted, and would kill anybody he thought might be a threat.  I knew one thing—after Dom told me about this Moffet character, I wouldn't have wanted to meet him in a dark alley—at least, not without our Lady, in full combat mode, behind me.

 

 

"As far as my parents...and Kelly," Hawke continued, "I don't know why it took me so long to realize that their deaths...were just accidents. And...we don't know where Saint John is...and Dom made the point of saying...that he's been backing me on...certain stuff," and I knew Hawke was talkin' about Airwolf again, but didn't want to mention it in a public place—which I understood completely. "And, he's still here. And, you've already been in trouble that coulda killed you three separate times...but you're still here."

 

 

 _It's about time you understood that!_ My mind was shouting, but I couldn't bring myself to be as angry at Hawke as he probably deserved. Instead, I simply smiled at him as the waiter brought our dinners, and, as I disengaged my hands from Hawke's so we both could eat, I said, "Hawke, it's okay. I understand. I don't really _like_ it...but, I understand."  _I'm sure glad he didn't bring...those other things up,_ I said to myself, remembering how I'd told String once before about how a couple of Bogan's boys had almost raped me more than once back in Pope County, but I fought them off—actually put 'em in the hospital—and they left me alone after that.  _That's where that nickname...'Sweet Britches'...came from,_ I thought, remembering how much I hated that nickname.  Plus, I had told String about a couple of times I wound up kidnapped when I was on the Highway Patrol back home in Pope County...but I managed to get away. Not to mention the time I got shot during a traffic stop, and from what I understand, I _died_ on the operating table when they were tryin' to take the bullet out—but, they were able to bring me back. _And I didn't even know Stringfellow Hawke existed back then,_ I said to myself.

 

As we ate, I kept stealing glances at String, and noticed that he kept smiling, a smile that I quite honestly thought would _never_ be directed at me—but, there it was. _As if he's not good looking enough,_ I said to myself, _that smile makes him...all the more attractive._ I felt a similar feeling to one I'd had on Wednesday, after String had hugged me for no reason.  I gotta be honest, though—I was a little ticked off that he'd been ignoring my feelings for as long as he did...but, I guess I understood.  If I'd lost as many people as he has, I'd probably be just as reluctant to open my heart to someone as String has been. _But a_ _t least, he's finally acknowledging them_ **now,** a voice in my head was saying—and I had to admit, hearing String say those things made me feel a whole heckuva lot better about myself.

 

 

Once we were finished eating, and Hawke paid the bill, we walked back to the Jeep and drove back to Santini Air. I caught sight of Dom working on old 4-4 Charlie as we pulled up, and I wondered how long he'd been shining the same spot. He happened to look out the window just then, and I could tell he was trying to look busy, like he hadn't spent the entire evening wondering what we were up to. String opened the door for me again, and we walked over to my car arm-in-arm...then, just before he opened my car door, he kissed me again. And _this one_ made the kiss from the movie set feel... _tame,_ by comparison. I knew my toes were curling inside my shoes, and I could also tell that certain other feelings...and... _desires_...were making themselves known. I couldn't believe what was happening—I was in String's arms, and he was kissing me the way I'd always hoped—and _dreamed—_ that he would. _And the best part is, nobody had to force him to do it,_ I said to myself excitedly. _And I've got the funniest feelin' that this isn't the last time he's gonna kiss me this way, either._

 

 

Finally, String separated us and said, "See you tomorrow, Cait."

 

 

"'Bye, String," I said, and got into my car. String stood and watched until I had passed out of his sight, then, I assume, he turned and went back to the hangar to talk about how the evening had gone with Dom, as they flew up to the cabin. _And I wish I was going with them,_ I said to myself. _With_ _String_ _, actually,_ I thought to myself as I fought down the wave of hormones that the kiss had generated _._ I knew, after tonight, that nothing would ever be the same between String and me.  Then I remembered that mental note I'd made to myself back at the hangar a couple of days ago.  _Well...neither one of us passed out...but I'd have to say...Mission Accomplished.  And I didn't have to force String to do it, either,_ I said to myself, which made me all the happier.  And I had the feeling that wouldn't be the last time String kissed me like that, either, which made me even happier.  As I got ready to go to bed that night, I made a decision— _From now on, I'm only gonna call him 'Hawke' if_ _I'm severely—severely—_ _ticked off_ _at him. Like...if he forgets my birthday, or somethin' like that._ Even though I'd called him 'Hawke' practically since we met, it sounded so...wrong to call him by his last name, now that I knew we were in love.  As I fell asleep that night, I had to wonder what Dom and String talked about as they flew back to the cabin.  _I wonder how happy Dom is...now that he knows String and I are finally together,_ I said to myself.

 

 

After Dom and String got to the hangar Friday morning, Mom called again.

 

 

"Caitlin," Mom began, "Erin and I'll be comin' out there next Thursday, to meet this guy you've gone and married," she said. "And if it ain't Stringfellow Hawke, then I'll be givin' _him_ a piece o' my mind, too, for not marryin' you when he had the chance!"  She didn't even give me the chance to tell her about String's sudden change in attitude.  _Well...I know somethin' you don't, Mom,_ I said to myself. Then, I realized— _It's just as well I couldn't tell Mom about String's change in attitude...'cause if I had, she'd know I was lyin' that day when I said I eloped,_ I said to myself, wondering again if maybe—just _maybe—_ I'd be able to make what I'd said that day the truth, before Mom came to California.

 

 

"Okay, Mom," I said, not wanting to argue, even as I turned around to make sure the office door was closed. "I'll see you then. Love you, too, Mom. 'Bye."

 

 

When I walked out of the office, I found both Hawke and Dom waiting for me.

 

 

"What'd your mom want this time?" Dom asked me.

 

 

"Just a warning," I told them. "She's coming out to meet my husband...the one I don't have...on Thursday," I said, and noticed Dom's expression change to one of genuine concern. _What the heck are you thinkin' about now, Dominic Santini?_ I asked myself, but decided not to ask him any questions, instead taking one of the Jeeps and heading into town to do some shopping...at least, that was the excuse I gave Dom. String was taking the other Jeep, and running a few errands of his own, and didn't ask me if I wanted to go with him. While I wouldn't have minded spending some more time in his company, what I really wanted to do was just get away from the hangar for a while, to do some thinking. I wound up just driving around for about two hours, and finally decided to stop at a Burger King for lunch, when I heard my stomach start rumbling. A few minutes later, I headed back to the hangar, and found Dom outside, waiting for both Hawke and me.

 

 

"Hey, Dom," I said a few minutes later as I walked back into the hangar. "Where's String?"

 

 

"Oh, he had some things to do, so he bugged out for a while. Should be back..." Just then, we heard another Jeep pull into the hangar. "Speak of the devil," Dom said when we noticed String getting out.

 

 

"Hi, String," I said as I saw him walk up to us.

 

 

"Hey, Cait," he responded, and smiled at me, then asked Dom, "We figure out what we're doing about Cait's mother?"

 

 

Dom shook his head, then replied, "No...but then again, we've got a few days." _Why do I get the feelin' you're hiding something, Dominic Santini?_ I asked myself. He had that _look,_ again...like he was worryin' about something, and at the same time plannin' something...and, I had to admit, the plannin' part was what worried me.

 

 

"Well then," String replied, slipping his hand into the pocket of his bomber jacket and withdrawing a worn-looking ring box, "maybe I should do this." He quickly opened the box as he dropped to one knee, and I felt my eyes, just as I thought they would, flood with tears as String said, "Caitlin O'Shannessy, will you marry me?"  Even though I'd figured String would do it, there was somethin' about seein' him down on one knee with an engagement ring in his hand that made it seem... _real_.

 

 

All I could do was nod, and I knew the tears were flowing out of my eyes. Finally, I whispered, "Yes. Yes, String!" and allowed him to slip the ring onto my finger, twisting my hand to see how the diamond caught the light. I couldn't help myself—I kissed String again, right there in front of the hangar, not caring who might see us. Then, after we separated, I realized that my makeup was probably ruined, and excused myself to go use the bathroom. A half-hour later, I came back out and said, "This'll probably go down as the shortest engagement on record...but..."

 

 

"I know, Cait," String replied, smiling at me as he took me in his arms. "And, Cait...I know you've been beating yourself up over what happened...but, I think it's all going to work out."

 

 

"Me too, String," I answered him, wrapping my arms around him. "You know, I never told you this before...but..." I hesitated, and I think Dom could tell that my nerves were getting the best of me when I continued, "but...ever since that kiss on the movie set...I've been...I've been dreaming about you. And, about _us._ And I've been hoping, and praying, that something like this would happen."

 

 

"Cait...you're not saying you said that to your mother on _purpose,_ are you?" String demanded, and I suddenly got concerned. Okay, forget concerned...forget _scared,_ even. The look in his eyes had me downright _panicked. God...he can't think I would really do something like that..._ **can he** _?_ I realized that I had to do _something..._ say _something..._ to straighten this mess out...and _fast._   All the same, as I tried to figure out what the heck I was gonna say to String, I couldn't help but think to myself, _Me and my big mouth!  Why do I say things like that??  And...can I fix it??_ Finally, I knew what I wanted to say to String, and I just prayed it would be enough.

 

 

"String, no," I responded, and I hoped String could see the fear in my eyes. "No...I never would have done something like that to trap you...or anybody. I mean...you know I love you...and I've loved you ever since I met you...but I wouldn't...I _couldn't..._ do something like that. You do believe me," I said, and I forced myself to look him in the eyes and ask him, "Don't you?" I dunno why, but I suddenly had a vision of this whole thing falling apart because of what I said—and I _knew_ I wouldn't be able to deal with it if that happened—so I held my breath, waiting for String to answer me. _That has to be one of the worst choices of words you've ever made, Caity girl,_ I said to myself angrily as I waited to hear how String was gonna react.

 

 

"Of course I believe you, Caitlin," String replied, and Dom and I both breathed sighs of relief. "I know you'd never have done something like this on purpose...and it's okay. Maybe...maybe this was supposed to happen," he continued. "Not this, specifically, but maybe...maybe we were supposed to end up together." I sighed with relief that my big mouth hadn't just ruined what was shaping up to be the most exciting event of my life—my wedding day.

 

 

"That's what I've been tryin' to tell you!" Dom shouted, relieved, like I was, that this concern was so minor. String and I both laughed, then String said, "Geez...we've got so much to do before Thursday if we're going to..."

 

 

"Um, String," Dom said, and I could tell he was not exactly sure how to say whatever was on his mind, "I...um...I called Michael earlier...and told him what was going on."

 

 

"You did, huh?" Hawke said, and I wasn't sure whether he was upset, surprised, or angry that Dom had called Archangel. "So, what did Michael say?"

 

 

"Well...his first reaction was, _'And WHEN was the wedding?'..._ " String and I both laughed, and Dom continued, "but he told me...he told me that he's got a friend who's a justice of the peace, and he can marry you two either Tuesday, or Wednesday, depending...and then..."

 

 

"Then, what?" String asked.

 

 

"Well...then, Michael said he might... _might_ have a wedding present or two for you," Dom said, and I think he was relieved when Hawke and I both smiled at him again.

 

 

"Wonder what he meant by that?" I asked.

 

 

"Your guess is as good as mine, sweetheart," Dom said to me. "String...I hope you're not upset that I called Archangel...I just figured with as little time as we've got..."

 

 

"I know, Dom," String replied, "and it's okay. Heck, Michael's probably the only person who could pull something like this off in a few days." At that, String and I laughed, even though we both knew Dom was probably right. "You know, Dom," String added, and I noticed a somber look on his face, "I might just have to ask Michael to be my best man...since..."

 

 

"I know, String," Dom said, and I knew String was thinkin' about his older brother, Saint John...and wishing he could be there to see us get married. I decided that there was something I wanted Dom to do on our special day.

 

 

"Dom," I said hesitantly, "I...um...I would be honored if you would walk me down the aisle at my wedding."

 

 

"Me?" Dom asked, surprised.

 

 

"Yeah, Dom," I told him, taking his hands. "Look. You've been like a father to me ever since I came to California lookin' for Hawke...and you've been a wonderful father to String...and I don't have anybody here other than you, so I would really appreciate it if you did this for me...for _us._ "

 

 

"Cait," Dom said, blinking back tears, "I would be the honored one."

 

 

"Thanks, Dom," I replied, smiling through the tears in my own eyes.

 

 

"Yeah, Dom," String replied. "Thanks."

 

 

Over the next few days, I spent as much time talking with Marella, Michael's aide and, I suspected, something more, as I did with Hawke and Dom. She made sure that I had a gorgeous gown for the wedding, a simple, cream-colored column of silk, and that one of her assistants would come with her on Wednesday morning to fix my hair. At one point on Tuesday afternoon, I actually said to Marella, "Can you believe this is really happening? That at this time tomorrow, give or take a few minutes, Hawke and I will be _married?_ "

 

 

"No," she smiled sweetly at me, then continued, "but I'm not a bit surprised. I've thought that there was something more than just friendship between you and Stringfellow Hawke for a long time, now."

 

 

"Well, I'm glad I wasn't the _only_ one who felt like that!" I said, and Marella and I shared a friendly embrace. It was nice to have Marella to talk to, especially since Erin wasn't around. _I better make sure Marella knows how much I appreciate her,_ I remember thinking to myself later.

 

 

I've gotta admit, I didn't expect String to take me out the night before the wedding...that tradition about a bride and groom not seein' each other before the ceremony, and all that...but then, I realized that we'd already busted that tradition to heck and gone anyway, since we spent the entire day at the hangar together.  But something had been buggin' me for the past couple of days...and I felt like I needed to get it out in the open, even though I knew just mentioning it could put the plans for our wedding in jeopardy...but, I felt like I had to know the truth. But, it started with String askin' me about something I thought I'd long forgotten about.

 

 

" _Cait," String said, "when I was dancing with Rosalind that time. Were you...?"_

 

 

" _Jealous?" I finished for him, and I think String knew the answer from my tone of voice. "You're darned right I was jealous, String. Listen," I said, and my tone softened back to the warm, friendly Southern drawl that I know String was more used to, "The only reason I even started dating...well...him in the first place was to try to make_ _ **you**_ _jealous," I continued, and grinned at String. "I just...I dunno, String. I didn't think Rosalind was right for you at all."_

 

 

" _Oh," String said, then continued, "but you thought you would be, huh?"_

 

 

" _Well...yeah," I said, and grinned at him._

 

 

" _Well," String said, taking hold of my hand again, "I guess we finally figured that out, didn't we?" I smiled at him, then I dropped the bomb that I knew could torpedo this wedding before it even happened. But, I had to set a few things right in my head before I could think about marryin' String._

 

 

“ _String_ _," I said, and I couldn't look him in the eyes, "why are you doin' this?"_

 

 

" _Doing what?" String asked, not understanding._

 

 

_I finally looked into his eyes. "All this...all the attention you've been paying me this past week...taking me out practically every night...and now, askin' me to marry you like you did.  I know you said you love me, but I feel...like you're just doing this 'cause of what I said to Mom last Monday...and I don't think I like that," I finished, then held my breath, waitin' for Hawke's answer. And just like the other day at the hangar, I had a vision of this whole thing fallin' apart because of what I'd just said—and I started thinking about where I'd go if it did—'cause I sure as heck couldn't go back to Texas._

 

 

_Just by his expression, I could tell that Hawke couldn't believe what he'd just heard...and, that he was angry. "You actually think I'm just doing this to be nice to you, so you won't get yelled at by your mother? That I'm just acting like this out of..." String couldn't finish the sentence, and I saw the anger swell in his eyes, but I had to press on.  I remember thinkin' to myself, now that I've opened the box, I sure as heck can't put what I said back in there...I just—I just hope String can understand why I said it, and forgive me—someday._

 

 

" _Yeah,_ _String_ _...I'm just afraid that...you're doin' this out of some sense of...honor, or something like that," she said, and I knew_ _String_ _could see the fear in my eyes. "I mean...you're the most honorable person I know, String...and I can just imagine that you'd do something like this...not just for me, but for anybody in my position," I said, and began so_ _ftly crying_ _._ _I figured I'd already dug the grave, so I might as well jump in with both feet and start burying myself,_ _I said to myself sadly._

 

 

" _Cait," String said, "Cait...look at me." I hesitated, and String insisted. "Dammit, Caitlin...I said, look at me." Slowly, I raised my head and looked_ _him_ _in the eyes. "Listen to me. I think I understand why you might think that I'm just doing this out of...honor, or whatever else you wanna call it—_ _I_ _basically ignored you for so long...and all of a sudden, bam, I'm paying you more attention than I ever have...how am I doing so far?"_

 

 

" _You're right on the money," I said, and relaxed, just a little bit._

 

 

" _Well," String said hesitantly, "Last Wednesday night, I had a nightmare. I dreamed that—_ _you came_ _to the hangar with another man, and introduced the guy as_ _your—your_ _husband," he said, and this time it was String's turn to lower his head._ _I couldn't help but think how I'd had that exact thought—marryin' somebody just to get out of Mom's crosshairs—but how I knew I couldn't do it—_ _unless_ _ **String**_ _was that someone, I said to myself—because of how I feel about String_ _._ _After a few moments, though,_ _String_ _looked me in the eyes again and said, "And that scared me...it scared me to think that as worried as I've been about you getting killed by being close to me...I could just as easily lose you to another man. Let's face it, Cait...you're a beautiful woman...and I've seen the way other men have looked at you.”_ _I had to admit to myself that_ _hearing String say I was beautiful_ _made me feel pretty darned good...and then, when String turned around and said he'd actually been jealous more than once_ _of different guys that I'd dated_ _since I've known him_ _, I felt really good._ _ **Glad to know I wasn't the only one,**_ _I said to myself_ _as I remembered how jealous I'd felt on more than one occasion,_ _when I'd seen String with other women, and wished that_ _ **I**_ _was the one he was with_ _. String continued, “_ _Maybe...I dunno...maybe hearing what I did last Monday, and then what happened on Wednesday night, just served as two giant clue-by-fours for me,” Hawke said, and I could tell he hoped I understood, and believed him._ _I thought about it for a couple of minutes, then decided that yeah, I did believe String._ _If there's_ _one thing I've learned about Stringfellow Hawke since I met him in Texas—it's that he doesn't scare easily.  So for him to admit somethin' like that...it just made me love him all the more,_ _if that was humanly possible._

 

 

“ _String_ _," I said, "it's just...so strange." I knew that statement would make_ _String_ _'s heart sink...so I tried to raise his spirits with one of my "million-dollar smiles," as he calls them. "But...I understand. And," I said as I leaned closer and cupped_ _String_ _'s face with my hand, "I believe you. And most importantly, I love you. Don't forget that, okay?"_

 

 

" _I won't," String said, and smiled at me. "I promise you, I won't." And, he kissed me again, to seal his promise._

 

 

" _And," I said with a suggestive smile, "I think I like where this is going. Maybe...maybe we'll have a surprise for Mom when she comes?" I know he saw the eagerness and love I felt for him shining in my eyes._

 

 

" _A pleasant one, I think,"_ _String_ _answered me. "Unless something happens and your mom shows up before we're able to get married tomorrow,” he said.  Of course, I'd completely forgotten that Mom wasn't supposed to be here until Thursday...and the wedding was tomorrow afternoon._

 

 

" _String," I said, and I think_ _he_ _could tell I was unsure about my voice, "Don't even joke about somethin' like that...'cause I know my mother, and she's just liable to_ _figure out a way to get here before we get married, and ruin everything_ _,” I said,_ _stifling a vision of Mom getting to the hangar before we had a chance to get married, and chewing me out for lyin' to her about the wedding, then chewing String out for not marryin' me when he had the chance._ _Then, I_ _smiled at him and_ _added, “Y'know, String, I think I'm gonna love being your wife."_

 

 

" _That's good to know, Cait," String said, "because I know I'm gonna love being your husband." Then he had to add something. "How come you never told us you knew karate?"_

 

 

_I smiled and said, simply, "You never asked. Hey...wait a second. How'd you know I know karate?"_

 

 

" _I...I saw you doing your kata the other day,"_ _String_ _said. "You didn't know I was there. I have to admit...I'm duly impressed."_ _I remembered doing my karate exercises one day before_ _String_ _and Dom got to the hangar...at least, I_ _ **thought**_ _I'd finished with 'em before they got there...but when_ _String_ _said he saw me doing my kata, I knew I was wrong._ _Then I remembered somethin' else—I'd told String and Dom about the guy buggin' me on the plane—the same one who asked me out—and how I'd said, “Do you know karate? I give free samples.” Duh, Cait, I said to myself._

 

 

" _Well, that black belt of mine isn't just for show," I grinned when I said it. "I was top of my class in self-defense. Actually got offered an instructor's position, but I wanted to be out in the field...you know how that goes, String," I said, and Hawke's expression told me that yes, he did understand how I felt about being out in the field, either on a beat or in a chopper._ _Then I realized that knowing that I was a martial arts expert helped String understand that I'm perfectly capable of defending myself—which meant he didn't have to worry so much about me.  But then again, I said to myself, I like that he worries about me, the same way I worry about him._ _That's just another way of showing that we love each other._

 

 

_I have to admit, when String dropped me off at my apartment that night, I was more depressed than anything. I wanted to go back to his cabin with him...but then, I realized that this would be the last night I'd spend alone._ **Tomorrow night,** _I told myself,_ **you'll be at the cabin, in** **String** **'s bed, and in** **String** **'s arms. And you'll spend the rest of your nights that way.**

 

 

I woke up Wednesday morning bright and early, knowing that I had finished all the packing that I wanted to do. Of course, I'd been moving my stuff up to the cabin over the past week, because I didn't want anything to spoil this day. _And nothing will,_ I said to myself as I had breakfast and waited for Marella and Lauren, Michael's pilot, to arrive.  _All my dreams are coming true today,_ I said to myself. _Granted, it's not the way I'd expected it to happen...but, maybe it's supposed to be this way. I mean,_ _String and I have_ _never done anything the easy way...have we?_ A few minutes later, I was glad I'd thrown on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans when I heard the buzzer sound, telling me there was someone in the lobby waiting for me.

 

 

"Yes?" I asked as I hit the intercom button.

 

 

"Morning, Cait," Marella's voice sounded through the tiny speaker. "You ready for this?"

 

 

"As ready as I've been for anything in my entire life," I said, and I meant it.

 

 

"Well, come on then," Marella said, and I thought she sounded almost as anxious as I was. I could only imagine what String was feeling this morning as he woke up, and a part of me wished that I'd been able to wake up next to him today. _Stop it,_ I said to myself again as I stepped into my sneakers and headed for the lobby. _Tonight, you'll be lying next to him...and you'll wake up in his arms tomorrow morning._

 

 

That, I have to admit, made me nervous. Being a...virgin...(I can't believe I'm even thinking about that right now), that's part of what makes me so nervous about what's about to happen. Don't get me wrong—I love Hawke, and I want nothing more than to marry him today, and for the two of us to grow old together, and maybe even raise a couple of kids together—but...there's something that makes me nervous about...doing _that_ , even with him.  And just— _thinking_ about it made my whole attitude change—and I suddenly felt myself growing increasingly anxious about the whole thing.  _So much for what I just told Marella,_ I said to myself.

 

 

"Something on your mind, Cait?" Marella asked me as I met her in the lobby.

 

 

"Is it that obvious?" I responded.

 

 

"Yeah," Marella said, smiling. "You look like a woman being led to her execution...not someone who's about to marry the man she's dreamed of for a long time," Marella continued. "You're not..."

 

 

" _NO!"_ I insisted, far more sharply than I probably should have, then I had to laugh. "No, Marella," I repeated, and toned my voice down. "I'm not having second thoughts about marrying Hawke. And, I'm sorry I laughed just now...but when you said I looked like a woman being led to her execution...that's how I felt when I got the phone call from Mom that _started_ this whole mess!" Marella laughed and nodded, then said, "Don't worry about it, Cait. Apology accepted."

 

 

I smiled and said, "Thanks, Marella. But...you know how much I love him...it's just...I'm..." I was so embarrassed, I couldn't even finish my sentence, but the expression on Marella's face told me that she knew exactly what I was thinking.

 

 

" _OH,_ " Marella said, and smiled knowingly. "You're worried about...sex."

 

 

"Yeah...and, Marella, I'm sorry I snapped at you just now," I admitted, finally realizing that it was just me, Marella, and a woman I didn't recognize standing there, and I could be open with her about what was making me so uncomfortable. Marella finally looked at her watch and said, "Listen...the wedding's not scheduled for a few hours yet...and I think you need to talk about some things...so why don't we go back to your apartment, make some tea, and have some 'girl talk'?”

 

 

"I think...I'd like that," I said, smiling, and led the other two women back to the elevator. Once we were in the apartment, I quickly put on a pot of tea and sat at the kitchen table with Marella and her friend.

 

 

"Before I forget," Marella said, turning to the other woman, "this is my assistant, Jacqueline, and she'll help you get ready today...help with your dress, hair, makeup, anything you need. Jacqueline, this is Caitlin O'Shannessy...soon to be Caitlin Hawke," Marella said, and I smiled and shook Jacqueline's hand.

 

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jacqueline," I said...and I meant it.

 

 

"Same here, Caitlin," Jacqueline said, then added, "and congratulations."

 

 

"Thanks," I said, smiling.

 

 

"So," Marella said, and I knew she wanted to continue the conversation we started in the lobby, "I gather by what you said before that...it hasn't happened yet for you, and tonight with Hawke would be..."

 

 

"Yeah," I said, embarrassed. "Tonight'll be my first time. I'm still a...virgin," I said, and knew my cheeks were darkening as I continued, "and...it's scary."

 

 

"Well," Marella said, and gave me a friendly smile, the kind I've come to expect from her, "I wouldn't worry too much about it. Personally, I think sex is a wonderful stress reliever, and given your job with us...and with Dominic, I would think you're under more stress than you let on...but, I think Hawke will understand...just don't force anything, and I'm sure you'll be fine. And...don't worry about it. I understand. I suppose if I was still a virgin, and about to get married, I'd be nervous too."

 

 

I smiled and said, "Thanks, Marella. You've almost been like another sister to me...I'll never forget it." Just then, I heard the tea kettle whistle, and quickly took it off the stove, turned it off, and fixed cups for all three of us.

 

 

"It's my pleasure, Cait," Marella said, patting my hand after I sat down. "And, I want you to know something—I'm very happy for you today." But something in her expression said otherwise, and I felt like I needed to let her know.

 

 

"Hey, Marella," I said, noticing her expression, "things are gonna work out for you and...whoever."

 

 

"It's Michael," she replied. "Michael and I are...together. We _live_ together, actually...and," she said, and I noticed her face turning red, "we...we made a bet on you two."

 

 

"You did _what?_ " I swear...even as nervous as I was, I had to laugh. "I'm sorry, Marella. I just think that's extremely funny, that you and Michael made a bet about Hawke and me. What was the bet?"

 

 

"Well...I've been wanting a puppy for the longest time," Marella said, and I could see the smile on her face. "And so I bet Michael that if you and Hawke ever got together, that he'd have to buy me a puppy."

 

 

"Well, just do String and me one favor," I said, smiling at my friend, "let us see the pup after you get it."

 

 

"You've got a deal," Marella told me. About this time, Jacqueline looked as if she had a question for me.

 

 

"So, where did you meet Hawke?" She asked, and I turned to Marella with a questioning look.  I didn't know Jacqueline, and even though Marella had said Jacqueline was her assistant, I didn't want to go blabbing any details about Airwolf, or anything else, that might get me into a whole mess of trouble.  I mean—I assumed that if Jacqueline worked with Marella, she probably had some kinda security clearance—but you know what they say about “assuming” things—and that was the last thing I wanted to do, especially where Marella was concerned.

 

 

Thankfully, Marella noticed my confusion, and had an answer for my unspoken question.  "It's okay, Cait," Marella said reassuringly. "Jacqueline has a security clearance, and she's read over the Airwolf files, especially about your situation back in Texas. But, why don't you give her a few of the details?"

 

 

"Sure," I said, and spent the next few hours describing how Hawke and Dom had saved me from that crooked sheriff, then, how I had come back here to California lookin' for him after they left. Jacqueline laughed when I told her about my thoughts when Hawke smiled at me, and said, "Well...I've only talked to Hawke a few times...but he never smiled at _me_ that way!" We all laughed, but a voice inside my head was saying _And that's a danged good thing, too._

 

 

"Caitlin," Jacqueline began, and I could tell she was worried about something. "I know I said I've talked to Hawke a few times...but, they were all business. I don't..."

 

 

"Hey, it's okay," I said, smiling at her and Marella. "After all," I said, and my smile turned decidedly mischievous, _"I'm_ the one that's gonna be married to him!" We all laughed again, and I could feel the tension easing out of my body.

 

 

Suddenly, I was feeling a danged sight better about this whole thing. I mean, I was still nervous, especially about sex...but I decided right then to not let my insecurity about that ruin what would be the happiest day of my life. Marella immediately noticed my change in expression. "Now, that's the Caitlin O'Shannessy I know!" she said, when my face split into an ear-to-ear grin. "You ready?"

 

 

I took a deep breath and said, "Yeah. I'm ready. Let's go!" Grabbing my dress bag, I followed Marella and Jacqueline out, and, after locking up the apartment, the three of us got back in the elevator and went downstairs, then, after I turned in my keys and said good-bye to the landlord, since I wasn't gonna be coming back, the three of us walked out to Marella's helicopter and headed for the cabin. A short time later, we had landed on the dock, and I looked around, wondering where Hawke and the rest of the men were.

 

 

"I sure hope Michael's gotten them out of the cabin," I said, after we got out of the helicopter and walked up to the front door. Lauren, Michael's pilot, had already taken the chopper and landed it a few feet away so the dock itself would be clear for the ceremony, then came back and joined us.

 

 

"I'll check first," Marella said, and pushed open the door just wide enough for her to slip in. A few seconds later, she opened the door wider. "Coast is clear, Cait. Come on in." I walked inside, knowing that in a few hours, this would be my permanent home. Finally, I turned to Marella and, with a smile, said, "Thanks."

 

 

"Don't mention it, Cait," she replied and smiled back at me. "It was my pleasure."

 

 

Once I was dressed, Jacqueline fixed my hair and makeup...and, just as I lifted up my dress just far enough to slip into my heels, two strange men walked into the cabin. One introduced himself as Judge Ronald Clevenger, a friend of Michael's, who would perform the ceremony, but the other man seemed to be strangely quiet. _Almost like String,_ I thought to myself, even as I saw the judge head down to the dock. _Guess_ _String_ _'s down there, too,_ I said to myself, then turned my thoughts to the strange man next to Marella.

 

 

 _Who the heck..._ I asked myself, but before I was able to voice my confusion, Marella turned me towards the door of the cabin, and lined up next to this strange man. _I thought Michael was gonna be String's best man. Who is this guy?_ I asked myself as the man and Marella walked down "the aisle" towards String, Michael, and the judge. I turned to Dom, and he wasn't saying a word, as the bridal march started. I took Dom's arm, and we began walking towards my future.

 

 

By the time Dom gave my hand to String, I knew my makeup was ruined...again, because I could feel the tears streaming down my face. But when I looked at Hawke, I noticed _his_ eyes were full of tears. We smiled at each other, and turned to the judge, who began the ceremony.

 

 

"Dearly beloved," Judge Clevenger began, "we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Stringfellow Hawke and Caitlin O'Shannessy. From what I've been told, these two young people have had a long and... _interesting_ journey to get where they are today." String and I looked at each other, and I felt like I could imagine the thought running through String's mind, because I was thinking the same thing— _Your Honor, y_ _ou have_ **no** _idea._

 

 

I held my breath when I heard the judge say, "Any person who can show just cause why these two should not wed...let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."

 

 

Finally, he continued. "Stringfellow Hawke, do you take Caitlin O'Shannessy to be your lawful wedded wife?" I silently released the breath I'd been holding. _Truth be told, I dunno why I'm so nervous,_ I thought to myself. _There's nobody here who woulda said anything to stop this wedding...except maybe that strange man with Marella._

 

 

"I do," Hawke replied, smiling.

 

 

"Caitlin O'Shannessy, do you take Stringfellow Hawke to be your lawful, wedded husband?"

 

 

"Yes. I do," I said, and String could see the tears shining in my eyes, and I knew I saw tears in his eyes, too, as the judge took the rings from the strange man. _Well...String must know him, at least...I thought Michael was gonna be String's best man,_ I said to myself. _I guess...I guess I'll find out what's going on here, later._

 

 

"Stringfellow, take Caitlin's ring, place it on the third finger of her left hand, and repeat after me: With this ring..."

 

 

" _With this ring..."_

 

 

"I thee wed."

 

 

" _I thee wed,"_ String said, as he slid the ring onto my finger.

 

 

"Caitlin, take Stringfellow's ring, place it on the third finger of his left hand, and repeat after me: With this ring..."

 

 

" _With this ring..."_

 

 

"I thee wed."

 

 

" _I thee wed._ " At this point, as I slipped the ring onto String's finger, I could see String's eyes were filled with tears. And I have to admit, mine were, too.

 

 

"Stringfellow, Caitlin...I now pronounce you husband, and wife," Judge Clevenger said, and I had to stifle a laugh as String pulled me towards him, and claimed my lips with his own, just as the judge finished. "You may now...continue kissing the bride." I heard Michael, Marella and Dom laughing as we kissed. Finally, we separated, as Judge Clevenger announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce...Mr. and Mrs. Stringfellow Hawke!"

 

 

"Congratulations, Hawke...Caitlin," Michael said, as he shook String's hand, then gave me a friendly peck on the cheek. "I know I've said this before, but...I never thought I'd see this day. And may I say... _Mrs. Hawke,"_ and when I heard that for the second time (the first time bein' when the justice of the peace said it,) I have to admit, I blushed slightly. "I don't think I've ever seen you happier." And I knew, standing there with Hawke's arm around my waist, and my arm around his, that I was the happiest gal on the face of the Earth.

 

 

"Thanks, Michael," I said, blinking back tears of joy as I gave Michael a quick peck on the cheek in return. "I can honestly say that I've never _been_ happier, than I am right now."

 

 

"And I second that," String said, and I knew he was talking about the fact that he was married to me. "I think that for the first time in a long time, I'm truly happy. Thank you, Michael," String said, and wrapped the master spy in a huge hug.

 

 

"You're welcome, Stringfellow," Michael replied.

 

 

My curiosity regarding this other man, whom even Dom seemed to know, finally got the best of me. "Um...String? There's someone here I don't know," I said, turning my eyes on the man who had been String's best man. _Although...now that I get a good look at his face, he does look familiar...I've seen that face before, I know it..._ I said to myself. _But..._ **where?**

 

 

"Sorry, Caitlin," String said, and I saw him shake his head and turn to the stranger. I thought maybe String had whispered something to him, but I couldn't be sure—but then String said to me, "Caitlin Hawke, meet my big brother...Saint John Hawke." Saint John gave me a quick peck on the cheek and a warm, friendly embrace.

 

 

"String? This is Saint John?" I asked him, and Dom had to stifle a chuckle. _Now I know where I've seen that face before,_ I said to myself, recalling some of the pictures behind the bar, inside. _The pictures are a little different...but he was probably younger then._

 

 

"I was rescued about three days ago, Cait," Saint John answered her. "And, from what I see, it appears I arrived just in time." Turning to String, Saint John said, "Well, little brother...I have to say, your taste in women has _definitely_ improved from what I remember. I think I'm safe in saying this...Mom and Dad would have approved."

 

 

"Thanks. I _think,"_ String said, laughing.

 

 

"String," I said, and pulled him closer to me, "even though I've only just met him, I think you can take Saint John's word for it. I trust him," I finished, and winked at my husband.

 

 

"Well, that's a ringing endorsement, if I've _ever_ heard one," Michael laughed, and noticed the rest of us joining in.

 

 

"I think you're right, Cait," String said, and we all laughed again.

 

 

"And what about me?" Michael demanded.

 

 

"Sorry, Michael," String said as he hugged me close to him. "You're right, too. Cait's endorsement is everything I'll ever need," he added, turning to kiss me yet again.

 

 

"Good answer, Stringfellow," Michael replied with a smile, and winked his good eye at String.

 

 

"Well, Saint John, it's a pleasure to meet you," I said. "I've heard a lot about you from String."

 

 

"Caitlin, I look forward to getting to know you better," Saint John replied, smiling at his brother and me. "And may I say, welcome to our family."

 

 

"Thanks, Saint John," I said in reply.

 

 

Several hours later, Dom, Marella, Michael and Saint John had all left, and String and I were finally alone, together, as husband and wife. I finally stood up, and as I drew him up to me, I kissed him with everything I had, and poured every bit of my heart and soul, and all my feelings for him, into it. Finally, when we separated, I gazed into Hawke's eyes, and prayed he could read the desire that was there. Fortunately for me, Hawke was completely in tune with what I wanted, and scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the bedroom.

 

 

And, truth be told, I don't remember much of anything after we went upstairs, other than when I told String, "Just...be gentle, okay? It's..."

 

 

He simply smiled at me and said, "Your first time. I know," and right then, I knew I had nothing to worry about. But...I know I lost count of how many times we consummated our marriage...until we finally dropped off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

 

 

I don't know when I realized it was morning...probably when I felt String stirring next to me and realized I'd spent the night in his bed, with him wrapped securely in my arms, and feeling his arms around me...and I recalled the way I felt when Hawke put his arms around me the day this whole mess started.  _And now...I'll feel that way every night, for the rest of our lives._

 

 

 _Am I dreaming?_ I asked myself.  I shook my head to try and clear out the cobwebs, and happened to glance at my left hand. _It wasn't a dream,_ I said to myself as my eyes focused on my wedding ring.

 

 

"No, Cait," String said, as if he'd read my thoughts. "This _isn't_ a dream." He smiled at me, that boyish grin that had melted my heart ever since I first saw it, and pulled me into his arms again.

 

 

"I just can't believe it, String," I murmured as I deeply savored his scent. "I can't believe we're actually _married._ "

 

 

"Believe it... _Mrs. Hawke,"_ he said, emphasizing the last name that I knew I would carry for the rest of my life. After another series of passionate embraces, we finally decided we needed to get dressed and have breakfast, before Dom showed up.

 

 

I have to admit, even for me, I didn't eat very much... _Guess I'm just too worried about seeing Mom,_ I said to myself. Just then, I noticed Hawke turn his head, and a few seconds later, I heard the distinctive sounds of a helicopter approaching. A few minutes later, Dom had walked to the front door, and met Hawke and me as we were coming out. I had to admit, the expression on Dom's face would have made me laugh...if I weren't so nervous.

 

 

"Why so surprised, Dom?" String asked him. "We had a wonderful night."

 

 

Dom just grinned, knowingly, at us and said, "Okay...but did you get any _sleep_ last night?"

 

 

"Yeah, we did," Hawke said, grinning, then added, "in...fits...and starts...and spurts." My husband turned to me, and I knew my face was as red as my hair. _But that's mainly because...what he said is the truth,_ I said to myself as I remembered how many times our sleep was interrupted by other activities.

 

 

"Cait? You okay?" Dom asked, and I realized I hadn't said word one to him.

 

 

"Yeah, Dom, I'm fine," I replied, gazing at my wedding ring. "Just..."

 

 

"A little nervous?" Dom finished for me.

 

 

"More like _terrified,_ " I said. "I mean, I know Michael said the records would look like String and I've been married for two weeks, but..."

 

 

"What, sweetheart? You don't trust Archangel?" String asked as he squeezed my hand. "I wouldn't worry about it, Cait. Everything's going to be fine. Trust me," String finished.

 

 

"I do trust you, String," I said, and gave him a quick kiss. "I trust you with my life...just like Dom does, and like you trust both of us with yours. And, I trust Archangel." I recognized Saint John as we got out of the helicopter, and wondered what he was doing there.

 

 

"Saint John? What are you doing here?" Dom asked.

 

 

"Oh, just wanted to see if there was anything I could help with," he said. "Besides, it might give me a chance to get to know my new sister-in-law a little better." He grinned at me.

 

 

"Well, just remember, Sinj," String cautioned his older brother, "Cait's mom's due here any time now, and...well, you know..."

 

 

"Yeah, little brother, I do know," Saint John replied. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. You've been happily married for...what? Two weeks now?"

 

 

"Yeah," String answered, and I knew Dom and Saint John could see the relief in both String's and my eyes. "But...what are you gonna say about..."

 

 

"Don't worry about it, String," Saint John said. "Your marriage took _me_ as much by surprise as it did Cait's mom, since I only came home four days ago." He winked at both of us, and at that moment, I knew things would go relatively smoothly. _At least, I hope they do,_ I caught myself thinking.

 

 

"By the way, Saint John, why didn't you introduce yourself to Cait yesterday?" String demanded, and I had to admit, I was curious as well.

 

 

"Sorry, String," Saint John said, embarrassed. "It just slipped my mind, that's all. And," he said with a smile directed at me, "Cait seemed like she had... _other things_ on her mind at that moment...and the next thing I knew, the processional started.  Sorry, Cait," he mumbled, and I could tell he was embarrassed.  _And in all fairness, he's right—I did have other things on my mind before the ceremony started...I better tell him everything's okay._

 

 

"That's okay, Saint John," I said, smiling at him. "I understand." String and I both noticed Saint John perk up, and smile again.

 

 

"Okay, Sinj," String replied, laughing. He turned to me and said, "Well, _Mrs. Hawke,_ now that that's over with, are you ready for this?" _Mrs. Hawke,_ I said to myself, relishing how my new last name sounded, especially coming from my husband. _I'm finally Mrs. Stringfellow Hawke._

 

 

"Ready as I'm ever gonna be," I replied. "And...I know I said this before, but I still can't believe it, String...we're actually _married._ "

 

 

"You better believe it, Cait," String said, "because it happened, and nobody is _ever_ gonna take you away from me."

 

 

"I'm glad to hear that, String," I said as I slipped my arm around him, and felt String's go around me in return, "because I ain't ever letting anybody take you away from _me,_ either!" We all laughed as we went inside the hangar.

 

 

A couple of hours later, I heard a voice outside, talking to Dom. "Excuse me," the voice said, and I recognized it instantly. _Mom._ "I'm looking for Miss..."

 

 

" _Mom!"_ I yelled, and ran outside to greet my mother, and, not surprisingly, my older sister, Erin. "Mom, it's not 'Miss' anymore, remember? It's 'Mrs.,' thanks so much. And," I said, turning to String, who was just coming up behind me, "This is the man who made an honest woman outta me. Mom, this is my best friend, and now, my husband, Stringfellow Hawke. String, this is my mother, Maggie, and my older sister, Erin."

 

 

"Mrs. O'Shannessy," String began, and I could see Dom bite his tongue. I went to correct him, but Mom caught him before I could.

 

 

"Now you listen here, Mr. Stringfellow Hawke...don't you be callin' me 'Mrs. O'Shannessy,' for Pete's sake! You're a part of our family now, just like Cait's part of yours...so please...call me 'Maggie.' Or, 'Mom' would be fine, if you feel comfortable with that," she said, and smiled at us.

 

 

"Sorry...Maggie," String replied, and I could feel his anxiety at referring to Mom by her first name. "You'll have to forgive me if I slip every once in a while, though. I haven't..."

 

 

"I know, I know," Mom interrupted. "You haven't felt like part of a family for a long time, what with your parents being...gone...and all. Well, it's like I said, Stringfellow Hawke, you're a part of our family, now. So we've all got some work to do." Then, she noticed Saint John and Dom standing a little ways away from the group. "I'm sorry, I don't think we've met, sir."

 

 

"Sorry, Mom," I said. "Mom, Erin, this is Dominic Santini, our boss...and this other gentleman is String's brother, Saint John Hawke."

 

 

After another round of handshakes, Mom said, "Saint John...wait a second...Caitlin, wasn't he the one...?"

 

 

"Yes, Maggie," String replied. "Saint John was the one who was MIA in Vietnam for so long. He didn't get to see us get married, either. He came home four days ago."

 

 

"That's right, Mrs....I mean, Maggie,” Saint John said, and I breathed a quiet sigh of relief. _Nice catch, Sinj,_ I said to myself.  "I was surprised to find out String had gotten married," he continued. "I didn't even know he was involved with anyone."

 

 

"Well, Saint John, we've all got something in common!" Mom stated. "'Cause Erin and I sure didn't know anything about your brother, here. Caitlin," Mom continued, and I felt myself getting nervous, "don't you _ever_ pull something like this again. You hear me?"

 

 

"Don't worry, Mom," I replied. "I think I'm safe in saying that I _won't_ be runnin' off to get married again." I looked up at String and smiled at him, and he smiled back at me. "I think I hit the jackpot." _Correction,_ I said to myself as I looked at my husband. _I_ **know** _I hit the jackpot._ I was sure hopin' String saw the love I had for him in my eyes, like I saw his love for me in his.

 

 

"Listen," String said, surprising all of us. "Why doesn't everybody come up to the cabin for dinner tonight?"

 

 

"String, I think that's...mighty nice of you," Mom said, then frowned. "Just...how are we s'posed to get there? I thought Cait said this cabin of yours was way out in the middle of nowhere."

 

 

"Don't worry about that, Maggie," Dom said, smiling. "I'll take care of everything. Just come back here around 6:30, and I'll take you up to the cabin, okay?"

 

 

"Okay, Mr. Santini," Mom said, and I had to bite my tongue again.

 

 

"Maggie," Dom said, and I instinctively knew what he was going to say. "Please, you and Erin, both call me "Dom," okay? After all," he said, winking at me, "We're family."

 

 

"Okay, Dom," Mom said, and smiled at him.

 

 

With the introductions out of the way and Mom and Erin seeming to get along with everyone, I was finally able to relax, and the six of us sat around the office and talked for hours, since we didn't have any business on the schedule. Finally, at about 3:00, Erin excused herself and called a cab, so she and Mom could go back to their hotel for a little bit.

 

 

"Okay, Mom," I said, as I hugged my mother and sister goodbye, "we'll see you at the cabin around 7:30?"

 

 

"Sounds good," Mom answered, and smiled at String again. "String, it's sure been nice meeting you...and your brother, and Dom."

 

 

"Likewise to you, and Erin," String replied just before their cab arrived. Once they had driven off, we all breathed a _huge_ sigh of relief.

 

 

"Well, we're not outta the woods yet," I said. "Remember, there's still dinner tonight."

 

 

"True," Dom said, then smiled. "String...you want me to...?"

 

 

"Sure, Dom," String replied. "We'll make it spaghetti night."

 

 

Later that afternoon, String and I went back to the cabin. _Actually,_ I said to myself, _I need to start thinking of the cabin_ _as..._ _ **home.**_

 

 

“I have a bone to pick with you,” String said after we'd landed and gotten out of the helicopter.

 

 

 _Uh-oh._ I said to myself, praying this was something minor.  “What, String?”  I said sweetly.

 

 

“You _think_ you hit the jackpot, huh?”  String answered me, and I saw the glint of humor in his eyes as he smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

 

 

“No, String,” I murmured as I moved closer to him and slid my arms around his neck, “I _know_ I did.”

 

 

“That's what I thought you meant,” String said just before our lips met in a passionate kiss.  As I relaxed in my husband's embrace—I still can't believe we're actually _married—_ I sighed with relief that String wasn't upset about anything major. _And to be honest, that was a poor choice of words,_ I said to myself. _'Cause I know I hit the jackpot with String._ _Heck, as far as I'm concerned, Stringfellow Hawke is my soulmate...just like I'm his._

 

 

Dom brought my mother, Erin, and Saint John up at 7:30, and ushered them all inside.

 

 

As they looked around, I could tell Mom and Erin were mesmerized by the paintings which lined the walls. "String, these paintings are _beautiful!"_ Maggie exulted. "And, Saint John tells me...they're all originals?"

 

 

"That's right, Maggie," String replied. "Our grandfather collected them...for our grandmother."  I felt myself relaxing again hearing the way String and my mother seemed to be getting along better.

 

 

"Well, your granddad had good taste in art, String," Mom said, and I could tell she was impressed, even as Dom went into the kitchen to start on dinner. String brought out a bottle of wine and fixed everyone a drink, then he and I, along with Mom, Erin and Saint John sat around the living room to talk.

 

 

"String, I owe you an apology," Mom said, startling String and me.

 

 

"For what, Maggie?" String asked, even though I think he knew what she was going to say...and, of course, _I_ knew what my mother was apologizing for...I just wasn't expecting it, and I wondered what String would say.

 

 

"You know I've said some...well...not very nice things about you to Caitlin...and, I apologize," Mom said, noticing the smile on String's face. "And...I hope you can forgive me for bein' such a danged fool."

 

 

"Maggie, there's nothing to forgive," String said, and smiled at her, reminding me once again why I loved him so much. "Listen...I don't blame you for what you might have thought about me until today. I mean, if we had a daughter, and some guy was treating her like I've been treating Caitlin until a couple of weeks ago, I would have been just as upset as you were. So, I accept your apology, even though it's not necessary," String said.

 

 

“That's mighty nice of you, String,” Mom said, and I could tell she was reevaluating her whole opinion of my husband. I quietly breathed a sigh of relief, and thought that maybe... _just maybe..._ things were going to turn out okay. But at the same time, I couldn't help noticing a particular expression on String's face when he said, “ _if we had a daughter, and some guy was treating her...”_

 

 

 _Good grief,_ I thought to myself, _we've only been married 24 hours...give or take...and they're already tryin' to get me pregnant!_ I also noticed Mom's expression when String mentioned a daughter. _Don't even think about it, Mom,_ I said to myself. _At least,_ I said to myself with a mischievous grin as Hawke and I went upstairs later that evening, after saying goodbye to our guests _...not_ **yet.**

 

 

"Sorry if all that talk about us having a daughter got to you," String said as he and I went upstairs. "I just..."

 

 

"I know, String," I said, and gave him my best impish grin. "And, it's okay. I figured Mom would start something like that tonight...and I can imagine what you would do if a daughter of ours was being treated...well, that way," I said, and added to myself, _Probably something similar to what Mom always threatened to do to you.  Or maybe even worse._

 

 

"Not something I want to see happen, you understand," Hawke said as he reached out to me.

 

 

"Oh, I understand all right," I replied as I reached out to my husband, even as I said to myself, _I can't believe it—_ _a little_ _white lie made me the happiest woman in the world...and, got me the man of my dreams_.  For a second, I worried about what would happen if Mom ever found out I lied to her that day about bein' married...then, I realized it didn't matter.  _As long as Mom never figures out it was a lie...._ then, we were in each other's arms...and there was no more time—or ability, for that matter—for either of us to speak.

 

 

**Three weeks later...**

 

 

"So, this is the dog, eh, Michael?" String asked Michael. Michael and Marella had invited us over for dinner a few days after we returned from our honeymoon, and we had happily, and graciously, accepted.

 

 

"Yes, Hawke," Michael said, smiling as he handed out glasses of wine, "this is Yoda."

 

 

" _Yoda?"_ String and I both asked at the same time. I glanced down at the dog again, and remarked, "It's the ears, Hawke. It's gotta be the ears."

 

 

"I'll take your word for it, Caitlin," String replied as we watched the dog bounding around the living room of Michael's home.

 

 

"Oh, you," I admonished my husband. "Remind me to show you _The Empire Strikes Back_ tomorrow night." We had received a VCR and television as a wedding present, so I was determined to educate Hawke on some of my favorite movies. And, like both Marella and Michael, I was a Star Wars fan.  Actually, in my case, it's probably more like _fanatic—_ but that's another story.

 

 

"Well, Michael," String was saying as we moved to the dinner table, "just don't let little Yoda too near Tet, if you bring him up to the cabin with you. Tet might mistake him for a rodent, and eat him by accident." Marella and I pretended to be horrified at String's pronouncement, but I could see the grin on my husband's face.

 

 

"By the way," Marella said, turning to me, "how'd the visit from your mother go?" I could tell that Michael was curious to know as well, as he walked over to where the three of us stood.

 

 

"Mom couldn't be happier," I replied, beaming.  I continued, “Especially knowing that String is now my husband.  She even apologized to String for all the bad things she said about him," and I saw String smile at that comment. "I have to admit, I wasn't expecting that."

 

 

"That makes two of us, Cait," String replied as he took my hand. "I was pleasantly surprised when Maggie apologized to me." I could tell String was relieved that his relationship with Mom was on more positive ground, and I felt the same way.  Knowing that Mom was finally able to get along with String was a _huge_ load off my mind.

 

 

"By the way, String...Cait," Michael said during dinner, "I...have one other surprise for you. I would have liked to have Dom here, since this concerns him...but I've had a talk with Zeus...as of a few days ago, Airwolf is all yours." To say Hawke and I were shocked would be an understatement. Matter of fact, I seriously thought one of us might faint—but neither one of us did.

 

 

"You're...you're serious, Michael?" Hawke finally said. "Airwolf...is _ours?_ "

 

 

"Yes, Hawke," Michael said, "on the condition that you continue doing what you're doing, and flying Airwolf when we need her. I finally managed to convince Zeus that Airwolf, in your hands, is the best field tool we've got. And, albeit grudgingly, he agreed with me, and has decided to leave me alone, to do my job." Michael smiled at both String and me.  I couldn't help but think that was another worry off my mind, and off String's, which made me happier.

 

 

"Thank you, Michael," Stringfellow said, then added, "and we'll be sure to let Dom know."

 

 

"Hawke," Michael added, "this doesn't mean that another agency, like the CIA, NSA, or even the Department of Defense might not continue looking for Airwolf...but, I can now run official interference for you. Just do us a favor, Stringfellow...take care of that bird for us."

 

 

"You've got a deal," String replied as everyone finished eating. "I don't think Dom would have it any other way."

 

 

"You're probably right," Michael said, smiling.

 

 

As Michael walked off with Hawke, I noticed Marella coming towards me, and I was immediately curious as to what she wanted. “So?  What happened?”  Marella asked.

 

 

I gave Marella a strange look, not exactly sure what she was talking about—but then the memory of our conversation at my old apartment came back to me.  “Marella...it was just like you said...no, wait,” I said, casting a loving smile towards Hawke, who was still talking with Michael, “it was _better.”_

 

 

“I told you it would be,” Marella said, smiling as she gave me a friendly embrace, then we went to rejoin Michael and Hawke.

 

 

“And what were you ladies conspiring about?”  Michael asked as he reached for Marella's hand.

 

 

“Oh...girl talk, Michael,” I answered him as I slipped my arm around String, and he slipped his arm around me in response.

 

 

“By the way, Michael,” I said, “thank you for everything you did, helpin' me get outta that mess I made. What you did for String and me, we can't ever”—I was forced to stop when Michael interrupted.

 

 

“Nonsense, Caitlin,” Michael said, shaking his head. “This was my pleasure. You just keep that smile on Stringfellow's face—even Zeus commented recently that Stringfellow's a lot easier to get along with—and that's all the repayment I need.  Okay?”

 

 

“Okay, Michael,” I said as I smiled at him.

 

 

After dinner, Michael insisted that we all have a glass of champagne as he maneuvered Marella into a chair at one end of the living room.  I could tell by her expression that she was tryin' to figure out what was goin' on in Michael's head.  I had an idea...but I wasn't about to assume anything, especially where Michael was concerned.  _Still,_ I said to myself as I glanced at my husband, then at my wedding ring, _I have the funniest feelin' that—_ My thoughts were interrupted as Michael spoke again.

 

 

"Stringfellow, Caitlin, I wanted you to be here to witness this," Michael said as he reached into the pocket of his jacket, bringing out a small maroon velvet box. As soon as Marella recognized it for what it was, she let out a short squeal when Michael opened it and revealed the engagement ring. As he got down on one knee, he looked into Marella's eyes and said, "Marella...will you marry me?"  _HA!  I was right!!_ I said to myself—I'd been thinkin' that Michael had feelings for Marella that were more than just friendship—kinda like my feelings for String until recently—and he'd just proven me right.

 

 

"Yes, Michael," she whispered, and I saw her eyes full of tears. "Yes. Of course, I'll marry you!" She said, and allowed Michael to slip the diamond ring on her finger, and kiss her after they had both stood up. At that moment, I knew Marella was the happiest woman on Earth—and I didn't mind.  _After all,_ I said to myself, _I had my turn, and got the man I wanted, so now's Marella's turn._

 

 

"Marella, don't let me forget to..." Michael started, and I knew what Michael was going to say.

 

 

"I'll call Judge Clevenger myself, first thing in the morning," she said, smiling. As I caught her staring at her engagement ring, I had to admit, I wondered what she was thinkin'...and how soon she and Michael would be tyin' their knot. 

 

 

Then Michael turned to String. “Hawke, would you mind terribly if we”—Don't ask me why, but I had a feeling that Michael wanted to use the dock at the cabin for his wedding, just like we did.

 

 

“Just let me know when, Michael,” I heard String say, then he added, “and the dock's all yours.”  Marella smiled from where she and I were comparing engagement rings, and Michael turned back to String, shaking his head.

 

 

“I know I said this before, but sometimes, Hawke, you amaze even me,” Michael said with a smile, and I stifled one of my own.  _You're not the only one, Michael._ _String_ _has amazed me every day since I made that little...announcement back at the hangar_.  _And personally, I hope String never stops amazing me,_ I said to myself.

 

 

**Three weeks later...**

 

 

“ _Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Michael Coldsmith-Briggs!”_ Judge Clevenger intoned, just as Michael took Marella in his arms for their first kiss as husband and wife.  String looked at me and I knew, just from the look on his face, that he knew I was remembering that day not so long ago when we had exchanged vows, just like I was.  Their ceremony was a simple one, like ours—String was Michael's best man, and I was Marella's matron of honor.  The only other guests were Saint John and Dom, who took it upon himself to make dinner for the small wedding party before he took Judge Clevenger back to the hangar.

 

 

That night, as String and I went to bed, I thought of everything that had happened since Dom and String had heard me say, _“this past weekend...I...um...I eloped...with my best friend.”  Well,_ I said to myself as I snuggled closer to my husband, _now we're together, forever, just like Michael and Marella._ And somehow, that night, I knew that everything was gonna be just fine...not just for Michael and Marella...but for _all of us._   I sighed happily as I felt sleep claiming me, knowing that my dreams had finally come true.


	4. Chap. 4 -- Hawke's POV

"Mornin' Cait," I heard Dom say as she walked in on Monday morning. I'd been working under ole' 4-4 Charlie, and had barely heard her come in.

 

 

"Mornin', Dom...Hawke," she said, barely casting a glance at me. _What'd I do?_ I asked myself. Suddenly I realized I needed to 'take the bull by the horns,' as Cait no doubt might have said...if she were speaking to me, that is.

 

 

"Mornin', Cait," I said, and hoped that my expression didn't give away my surprise at her ignoring me. I noticed that my words caused her to stop walking and turn back towards me.

 

 

"You actually acknowledged that I'm here?" Cait asked, astonished. "I think that's a first...what do you say, Dom?"

 

 

"I think you're right, Cait," Dom said with a grin. "String hasn't acknowledged that you've been here lately...then he up and does it today. You think he's sick?"

 

 

"I dunno, Dom...except maybe sick in the head. Maybe he's just been workin' too hard." I looked up and saw Caitlin smile at me, that million-dollar smile of hers...and I couldn't help myself. I smiled at her in return. _I may have just made her day,_ I said to myself, since I knew that I hadn't been paying that much attention to her, lately – a fact that I'm not too proud of, even though I know it has to be this way.

 

 

Ever since I was twelve years old, when I lost my parents in a boating accident up at the lake where I live, I've believed that there was a curse on me...that everyone I loved, or _might_ love, will die. And unfortunately, events seem to have borne that out. First my parents...then my girlfriend Kelly...then Saint John, my brother, disappeared, and almost everyone I know seems to think _he's_ dead, too...then Gabrielle... Her death hit me as hard as anybody's, because she promised me we'd grow old together. And I care too much...hell...I _love_ Caitlin too much to let that happen to her. _And if I ever let that out,_ I said to myself, _I'd never hear the end of it._ But I won't deny this—Caitlin is a beautiful young woman...and I've seen lots of men look at her in ways that, I admit, have made me downright jealous, even though I know I shouldn't be.

 

 

"Hey, Dom," I hollered at my surrogate father, "What's our agenda for the afternoon?"

 

 

"Just doing what we're doing," Dom said, as he heard the phone ring in the office. As I watched him walk into the small office, I heard him say, "If you see anybody with work, holler at me, willya?"

 

 

"Santini Air," I heard Dom say as he picked up the phone. He nodded for a minute, then looked out the office door into the hangar. "Yeah. Yeah, she's here. Hang on a sec, willya?" I knew he was talkin' about Cait...she's the only woman here...and, I had a good idea who was on the phone, as Dom stuck his head out the door, and called out, "Cait? Your mommy's on the phone!"

 

 

 _I knew it,_ I said to myself as I watched her walk into the office and take the phone from Dom. _I've seen that look before,_ I said to myself, _through the window of Flight 093._ I knew what her mother wanted—ever since Cait's plane got hijacked, while she was flying to Texas for her sister's wedding, Cait's mom has been badgering her about settling down—getting married, starting a family, etc. And of course, since she works with me, and has apparently told her mother that she has feelings for me, _I_ get as much flak from Cait's mom, albeit through Cait, as she does directly.  I still remember when Cait had that argument with her mother after the hijacking, and Dom made the point of saying, _"There's a lot of guys out there."_

 

 

Cait just stared at him and said, _"Oh, yeah?_ **WHERE?"**

 

 

Dom just pointed at me and said, _"Well? Huh?"_ and started laughing, as Dom is known to do. I remember, I looked at Caitlin and thought she was either embarrassed, or scared to death. I think the scared was that she didn't know what _I_ was going to do.  You might ask what I _did_ do?  Nothing.  And I've always wondered what Caitlin thought about that. 

 

 

I noticed Cait hadn't closed the office door, and I figured she was just so nervous that she'd just forgotten about it. I decided to take a break, carrying the wrench I'd been using on the helicopter, and sat down next to Dom, as Cait said, "Mom?" And, just from hearing Cait's tone of voice, I got the funniest feeling that this was _not_ going to be a pleasant conversation.

 

 

"No, Mom," Cait said, not turning around. "I'm not comin' home, and...No, he's not an idiot, Mom..."

 

 

 _Brother...I really hate being right all the time_. I'd almost instinctively known what Cait's mom was calling about, and I wasn't disappointed. _Badgering her about settling down again...and, about me_. I glanced over at Dom, and noticed he was looking concerned, like a father worried about his daughter. _Which doesn't surprise me in the least_. _He loves Caitlin just like she_ **was** _his daughter._

 

 

"No, Mom...he's not a fool, either, Mom...well, okay...maybe he is a fool," Caitlin said, and I had to stop myself from saying something. _Wouldn't be a very good idea,_ I said to myself as the discussion/argument continued.

 

 

"No, Mom," Caitlin said, and I wondered what her mother had said this time. Caitlin's next words chilled me straight to the bone. "Oh...Dang...I just remembered. Mom, I do have something to tell you...this past weekend...I...um...I eloped...with my best friend."

 

 

 _CLANG!_ I forgot I was holding that darned wrench, until my hand went limp at Cait's proclamation, and I heard it hit the floor.  I've gotta admit, I wondered what my face looked like, because I was more unnerved—make that _scared—_ than I've been in a _long time._ _She did_ **what?** I said to myself, not wanting to believe what I'd just heard. _I always thought_ **I** _was her best friend...at least, she's_ **my** _best friend, other than Dom._ I forced myself not to get out of the chair as I turned to Dom.

 

 

"What did she say?" I demanded quietly, so as not to let Caitlin know that we'd heard her. _Although I'm sure she knows we did hear her, when I dropped that wrench._

 

 

"I...I _thought_ she said...she eloped with her best friend," Dom stuttered back in a whisper, and I could tell he was just as shocked as I was. Just then, Cait turned around, noticed the open office door, and knew that we'd heard the entire conversation. _Of course,_ _that also means her mom heard me drop that wrench._ As Caitlin turned back around, her next words confirmed my suspicions.

 

 

"Mom...No, Hawke just dropped a wrench...No, I don't know why! No, Mom...it's not like that...I know you wanted me to have a big wedding and all that...but he didn't want to...and I don't think he woulda been too comfortable with a big church wedding, anyway," she said...and, as usual, if that comment about marrying her best friend was in reference to _me,_ Cait was right. I've never been too comfortable with _anything_ related to a church...and I decided a long time ago, actually when Kelly and I were still dating, that if we got married, it'd just be us, our families, and a justice of the peace, on the dock back home at the cabin. Nice and simple.

 

 

" _No, Mom! No! I'm not..."_ Caitlin shouted, and I almost instinctively knew what her mother was asking. _Is she pregnant?_ Heck, Kelly's dad once asked _me_ if _Kelly_ was pregnant. _Of course, we never slept together, so I dunno what he was so worried about. Same with Cait's mom, I guess...even though I don't know if Cait's ever slept with anybody or not._ Then another thought crossed my mind— _if she gets married, even if it is just to get her mother off her back, then I'll lose Cait—_ _forever._ And, I wasn't sure I wanted to deal with that. Just then, I heard Cait start talking again.

 

 

"You are? You and Erin are coming down here to meet...my husband? Oh, Mom...you don't need to do that," Cait said, then continued, "I promise...Mom...no, of course I'm not fibbin' you! Would I do that?"

 

 

I knew Caitlin would never fib to her mother about something like this... _like she's never fibbed to me or Dom about anything_.  _At least...I don't_ **think** _she's ever fibbed to Dom or me.  Well...maybe I_ **don't** _know if she'd fib to her mom about somethin' like this._ Then I heard Caitlin continuing the argument.

 

 

"Okay...okay, maybe I would...but not about something like this! Yeah...yeah, Mom...well, if that's what you want to do, I guess I can't stop you, can I?" I knew Cait's mom had said something that had gotten Cait really upset... _but what?_ I asked myself, not altogether sure I wanted to know the answer.  I don't know why...but something told me that whatever Caitlin's mom had told her was going to involve _me_ somehow.

 

 

"I didn't think so...yeah...okay...yeah, I love you too, Mom. 'Bye," Cait said as she hung up the phone and turned back to the office door, to face Dom and me again. Slowly, almost embarrassed, she walked out of the office and stopped right in front of our chairs, even as we stood up.

 

 

"Um...I guess you heard that, huh?" Caitlin stammered, embarrassed.

 

 

"Yeah," I said. Before she or Dom could say anything, I continued on. "Sorry about dropping that wrench...that comment just startled me. You said you eloped with your best friend? Why would you say something like that, Cait?"

 

 

"Oh, I dunno, String. Mom was going on about me settling down...and calling you names...an idiot, a fool...you know, like she has before. And...she asked if I was pregnant, of course. Finally, I just couldn't take it anymore, and I blurted out that I...well...we...had eloped. I'm sorry, String," Caitlin said, and I happened to notice the tears in her eyes. _Funny, I've never noticed how pretty her eyes are before._ _And—_ _she's very pretty—actually, she's beautiful_ _._ I had to admit, Caitlin O'Shannessy was a very attractive woman...and for some reason, I was seeing her in a very different light. Maybe not the fashion-magazine model type, but her feisty personality and take-no-prisoners attitude were qualities that I could definitely appreciate. But, I know I can't think of her _that_ way—not with 'the curse.' Then Cait said, “But, String—you know _you're_ my best friend, right??” _I'm glad she thinks of me that way,_ I said to myself, even as I admitted that Cait had, in the short time we've known each other, become _my_ best friend...even though I don't show that to her nearly enough.

 

 

“Yeah, Cait,” I said, smiling at her, “I know that. And, no offense, Dom, but, Cait, you're my best friend, too.” I hoped she could read the sincerity in my eyes.

 

 

Dom told me that he wasn't offended when I said Cait was my best friend, and I was relieved to hear that...and I thought I saw something in Dom's eyes...something that had me worried. _What are you thinking, Dom??_ I asked myself.

 

 

"Well, Cait, what your mom doesn't know won't hurt her...or String," Dom said, and I knew he was trying to lighten the mood.

 

 

"Oh, wait...there's more," Cait said, and for some strange reason, I suddenly felt myself tensing up. "She said...she said she'd be here next week. She wants to meet my husband."

 

 

 _Uh-oh._ I said to myself, realizing why I had just gotten so tense. _Somehow, Caitlin's gonna have to get married before her mother comes. And...I don't want to think about what would happen then. I mean—_ _I_ _know, if she gets married, then I'll lose her, just like I've been so afraid of losing her to—_ _dying._ _But, wouldn't it be_ **worse** _if I lost her to another man?_ I asked myself. I had to admit—the thought of losing Cait, but knowing that she was still alive, and with another man, was a thought I was not ready, or willing, to accept. _So,_ a voice in my head seemed to be saying, _what are ya gonna do about it, smart guy?_ I had to admit, I wasn't sure what I was gonna do. Then, that same little voice started again. _There's one thing you_ **could** _do about it...and make everybody happy._ **You** _could marry Cait._ I have to admit, I wasn't entirely sure how to respond to that one.

 

 

"So, what are you gonna do, Cait?" I asked her. "I mean, when your mom shows up next week, and you're not wearing a ring, she's gonna have questions...and from what I've picked up when you've talked to your mom, she doesn't like when people are dishonest with her."

 

 

Cait said, "Oh, that's putting it mildly, Hawke," and I saw fear, not to mention a flood of tears, rising in her eyes. "When she comes next week, and finds out that I lied about being married...I...I never lied to her before, Hawke," she said and threw her arms around me.

 

 

Not knowing what else to do, I slipped my arms around her, and pulled her close to me as she cried. I don't remember ever holding her as close as I had right then...and, a part of me had to admit, she fit against my body perfectly. _Stop it!_ I said to myself. _She's my friend...my best friend, actually...but she can't be anything more than that._

 

 

"Dom...what are we gonna do?" I asked. "I mean...we can't let Cait's mom think Cait lied to her about this marriage thing, you know?"

 

 

"Yeah, String," Dom replied, "I do know. Trouble is, I don't think the important question here is 'What are _we_ gonna do?' The question you _should_ be asking yourself is...'what am _I_ gonna do?' So, I'll ask it for you, String—what _are_ you gonna do??”  I had to admit, I didn't exactly know what I was going to do.

 

 

Just then, I felt Caitlin moving in my arms, as if she were trying to pull away from me. And, I have to admit, I wasn't real crazy about letting her go—I realized that I enjoyed having Cait in my arms that way.  Finally, reluctantly, I let her slip out of my arms as she wiped her eyes with one hand. "Hawke...don't worry about it," she said. "I got myself into this mess, shootin' off my big mouth like that—I'll figure a way out—somehow." I would've had to have been completely deaf...or, as ignorant as Cait's mom evidently thinks I am, not to notice the tone of voice that last word came out in. _Dom's right. I've gotta do something. The only question is_ _ **—**_ **WHAT?** I couldn't help but think I was hearing that little voice again...the one that said, " **You** _could marry Cait."_

 

 

Dom finally said, "String...can I talk to you for a sec?"

 

 

"Sure, Dom," I replied, and we walked a short distance away from the hangar.

 

 

"Boy, Cait's announcement really got to ya, didn't it?" Dom asked me.

 

 

"That's putting things mildly, Dom," I said with a grin, then my expression turned serious again. "I mean...I know Cait's mom has been nuts about her settling down ever since the hijacking...and, I still remember you pointing at me during that conversation," I said. "And, I hate to admit it...and if you breathe a word of what I'm about to say to Cait, so help me, I'll deny it...but...I do care about her, Dom. Probably more than she knows, and definitely a lot more than I should... especially with..."

 

 

"Oh, for Pete's sake, String! Don't give me that curse malarkey again!" Dom shouted as he threw his arms into the air, and at the same time I prayed that we were far enough away from the hangar that Cait couldn't hear us. _What the heck did I just say?_ I asked myself. _I care about Caitlin? When did that happen?_ I was forced out of my reverie when Dom spoke up.

 

 

"I mean, okay...Gabrielle, I can understand why you feel responsible for her being killed...but how many times have I told you, Moffet would have killed her whether she was seeing you or not? And as for your parents and Kelly, for Pete's sake String, doesn't the word 'accident' mean _anything_ to you?" I made a move like I was going to say something, but Dom cut me off. Mentally, however, I answered my last question. _I think...I think it started after the hijacking...when I realized how close we...that is..._ **I** _came to losing her. That's when I really started caring._

 

 

"And besides," Dom continued before I could say anything, "we don't know where Saint John is...so we can't really say he's dead, now can we? And most of all— _I'm still here._ And considering that I've been backing you on Airwolf missions ever since Mr. Clean asked you to find that cockamamie helicopter...Oh yeah...I almost forgot one other thing,” Dom said, ignoring the angry look I was shooting him, “do you really think Caitlin would still be alive today, if you _didn't_ know her??  Think about that for a minute, buddy.  If we hadn't hightailed it outta here the minute we heard that the plane had gone down at sea, and gotten Airwolf, Caitlin and the rest of those people would all be _dead._ Either drowned, or suffocated.  Do you get what I'm saying, here?"

 

 

That last made me stop and think.  _He's right.  If I hadn't been so worried about Caitlin, she would be dead right now, along with the rest of the passengers and crew on that plane.  So—_ _at least_ _that time—_ _knowing me_ **saved** _her life.  Not to mention, what happened with Bogan—if we hadn't been there, who knows what might have happened._ _And of course, the Carter Anderson deal—but then again, if Cait hadn't known me, she wouldn't be working here at Santini Air, and wouldn't have been flying Carter Anderson III in the first place,_ I thought to myself."Yeah, Dom," I replied with a glance back towards Caitlin, who was standing in the hangar doors. "Yeah. I do get it. And...I have to admit...you have a point. A very _good_ point, actually. Tell you what...I promise...I'll think about it. Okay?"  I was still upset about the way Dom had seemingly dismissed Saint John, but then it hit me like a Hellfire missile from Airwolf— _he's right.  We_ **don't** _know about Saint John...so we can't say he's dead._ _And...I remember Cait once telling me about how she was almost raped more than once by some of Bogan's boys...but she wasn't._ _Not to mention the times she told me about being kidnapped..._ _and shot at..._ _while she was a cop...and yet, she's still alive._ I had to admit, some of my objections were starting to look pretty silly, when I considered the evidence against them.

 

 

"Well, just don't think too long, buddy," Dom said to me. "'Cause we don't know when Cait's mom's coming to visit...and I think it might be nice to get this solved—however we solve it— _before_ she gets here...you know?"

 

 

"Well...yeah, Dom," I said, not exactly sure what I was going to do. "I do know. Don't worry about it...everything's going to work out," I said, hoping like hell I could figure out my own feelings before it became too late.

 

 

When I went back home that night, as I lay there in bed, I began thinking about some of the things that had gone on that day. Caitlin's announcement had shaken me a lot more than I wanted to admit. As much as I felt like the curse prevented me from trying to have a relationship with Cait, the thought of her being involved with another man...even _marrying_ another man, scared me. And, I don't scare easily. _And, even though I denied it to Dom...and would definitely deny it to Cait...hell, I_ **do** _care about her. Probably a lot more than she knows._ Then, the little voice from earlier today started in on me again. _String...Cait's a lot tougher than you give her credit for. She might just be the one to prove to you that this "curse" doesn't really exist._

 

 

 _Well,_ I said to myself as sleep finally claimed me, _I'll figure it out...somehow._

 

 

The next morning, when I got to the hangar, I didn't find Cait in front of the office, where she usually was when Dom and I got there. I asked Dom if he'd seen her, and he replied that he hadn't...but, he hadn't really been looking for her, either. So, I decided I would. I walked outside of the hangar and walked around to one side, stopping just before I turned the corner to the back side of the building.

 

 

 _There she is,_ I said to myself, finally spotting Caitlin in a white karate _gi_ , and bare feet. She appeared to be going through some sort of workout... _looks like kata,_ I said to myself. _Very good, too. Almost as good as my instructor back in the Army.  Hell...she's_ **better** _than he was.  She'd_ _even give_ **him** _a run for his..._ And, when I noticed the black belt around her waist, I have to admit, it got my attention.

 

 

I stopped as something dawned on me. _With martial arts skills and training like that, Caitlin's perfectly capable of defending herself. So...maybe...maybe I don't have to be so afraid._ As I watched her body move, I had to admit... _very nice. Deadly...but definitely very nice._ Just then, I noticed her finishing her exercise routine, and ducked back around the corner before she could see me.

 

 

A few minutes later, I was back talking to Dom again.

 

 

"You find Cait?" he asked.

 

 

"Yeah, I found her all right," I said, still trying to wrap my head around what I'd just seen. "She was...around back...doing..."

 

 

"Doing _what?"_ Dom demanded.

 

 

“ _Karate,_ if you can believe it," I said, and smiled.  “And, I have to admit...she's very good.”

 

 

“ _Oh?”_ I could tell just from the tone of Dom's voice that my declaration had definitely interested him. “So...?”

 

 

“Dom,” I said, knowing Caitlin was probably going to be coming through the back door of the hangar any second now, and headed to the small shower Dom had installed there, “All I'm saying is...she's obviously been trained in the arts...and, I have to admit, that's something I didn't know. That's _all_ ,” I said, but the smirk on Dominic's face told me that he didn't buy a word of it. _Well, Stringfellow?_ The voice in my head seemed to be talking again. _You see she's perfectly capable of defending herself. Why not give her a chance?_ I tried to squash the voice I was hearing, but it only became more insistent. _This could be your chance, Stringfellow,_ it was saying. _Do you really want to screw it up?_

 

 

Over the next couple of days, I made a conscious effort to be nicer to Caitlin. Nothing overt...just...little things. I mean, I made a point to always say “Mornin', Cait” when Dom and I got to the hangar, which I hadn't been doing lately, and made sure to buy her lunch every day. I also noticed something about her appearance. The jeans that she wore seemed, to my eyes, to be _just_ a shade tighter than I remembered...and, I had to admit, they accentuated her figure quite nicely, especially the shape of her legs, and the curves of her lower body. Of course, when I saw her in that karate _gi_ , I saw something I never expected to see...she was, at least to my eyes, _sexy. Alluring,_ even. Once again, I found myself trying to squash that little voice that was sounding in my head...and, once again, I found that little voice becoming more and more difficult to squash.

 

 

On Wednesday night, when I went back home, I found myself experiencing a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time. _I'm lonely_. _I...I miss Caitlin._ I suddenly found myself worried that the little voice was going to start in on me again. I grabbed my pole and bait, and headed out to the dock to go fishing. _Maybe a little fishing is just what I need_.

 

 

Once I had baited and dropped my line, I knew that trying to fish was a very bad idea. I hadn't been out there for five minutes when visions of Caitlin in that _gi_ , doing her martial arts workout, started going through my head. Then...the visions changed, and I was remembering her expressions the night that all of us were out at a club that Dom had recommended, Cait with her boyfriend, Robert Villers...and me with Rosalind, Carter Anderson III's executive assistant. And, to make matters worse, the four of us were out on the dance floor together.

 

 

Every time she turned towards me, Caitlin shot me a look like a dagger...in fact, I swore that each of those looks lowered the temperature in the club a good fifteen degrees...even if I _was_ the only one who noticed.  _If looks could kill,_ I remembered thinking to myself that night, _they woulda hauled Rosalind_ **and** _me outta there in body bags._

 

 

 _Was she...jealous? I mean...if she'd_ **wanted** _to dance with me...she would've said something...wouldn't she have?_ Then, I remembered— _she's an_ _old-fashioned Southern gal...she was probably expecting_ **me** _to ask_ **her** _to dance. And...would I have, if Robert and Rosalind hadn't been there? Would I have spent the evening with Caitlin in my arms? And, why the hell am I even thinking about things like this?_ After catching three good-sized trout, I decided to give up, since the little voice was becoming more and more persistent.

 

 

But while I ate, I had time to think, and I couldn't help thinking about everything Caitlin and I have been through in the short time we've known each other—and, how she's always been there for me. And, she _gets_ me almost as well as Dom does...she understands why I hide within myself sometimes, with everything that's happened in my life.

 

 

That night, I had a dream...two dreams, actually. The first was of Caitlin coming to the hangar with another man...and introducing him to Dom and me as her _husband._ The feelings that were stirred up by that dream, I have to admit, were more serious and intense than any feelings I'd had about Caitlin before. Jealousy, anger...I knew I had to do _something...but...there's nothing I can do. It's...it's too late._ That point was driven home when in my dream, Caitlin announced her resignation, effective immediately, since she and her new husband were moving back to Texas, to be near both of their families.

 

 

As Caitlin and her new husband walked off, and out of my life forever, I did something I had become all too familiar with when I lost someone I loved...or even cared about—I began to cry. 

 

 

“String?  You okay?”   Dom asked me.

 

 

“No,” I replied, angrily. “I'm not.”  I couldn't help but kick myself in the ass over not seeing how much I meant to Caitlin...and, how much _she_ meant to _me. But the operative word is 'meant,'_ I said to myself, even though I thought I had detected a note of sadness in Cait's voice as she talked about her new husband, and their plans for their lives together. Oh, she was smiling, that million-dollar smile that I'd gotten so used to...even fallen in love with...but I _heard_ something in her voice...at least, I thought I did. _But that's gotta be my imagination. She's married to another man now...she can't possibly still be in love with me..._ _if she really even_ _ **was**_ _in love with me, like I thought she was._ _Guess my ego's getting the best of me,_ I thought to myself, even as Dom's voice snapped me out of my reverie, and back to the present...which had suddenly become a place I quite honestly did _not_ want to be, considering that my present would now be without Cait.

 

 

“Hate to say it, String,” Dom said, “but don't you wish you woulda done something when Cait first made the comment about eloping? Now...it's too late.” And Dom's last words echoed in my mind... _It's too late...it's too late...it's too..._

 

 

“ _Caitlin...come back! I LOVE YOU!! NO!!!”_ I shouted. Suddenly, I sat bolt upright in bed, and, even though the windows were open, letting in the cool breeze off the lake, I felt myself drenched in sweat. As I tried to clear my head, I wondered, _What the hell was that?_ Of course, I knew what it was... _a nightmare. But..._ _can I stop it from happening?_ I realized something else, too. _I_ **do** _love her...and I have for a long time. I've just been too stupid to admit it...until now._

 

 

A few hours later, I finally fell back to sleep again, and had my second dream. _This time,_ **I** was the man standing with Caitlin, here at the cabin, on the dock, exchanging vows. It was a simple ceremony—just  me, Cait, Michael, Dom, and Marella, along with a justice of the peace. I have to admit, when I woke up the second time, I was far happier...and I felt a change in the air around the cabin. _It's like...like somebody's trying to tell me something_. As I got dressed and waited for Dom, I made a decision. _I know what I have to...no. I know what I_ **want** _to do. I just hope this silences the little voice...at least, for a while._ And, I realized something else—of all the times Cait's been in danger since I've known her, two of them—the hijacking, and Villers—would have happened whether she knew me or not—and in either case, if she _hadn't_ known me, she'd be dead _right now—_ either because Villers blasted the plane she was flying out of the sky, or she would have suffocated at the bottom of the Gulf of Mexico, along with the rest of the crew and passengers on Flight 093.

 

 

That day, Thursday, I made a conscious effort to increase the amount of attention I paid to Caitlin. When lunch time came around, I offered to buy her lunch, again, but this time, she emphatically told me that it was _her_ turn to be nice to _me._ I argued for a moment, then realized that arguing would do me no good...in fact, based on what I saw yesterday, arguing with Cait would probably do me serious harm, depending on how angry she got. Finally, at the end of the day, I made a decision.

 

 

“Hey, Cait,” I said just before she got in her car to go home. “How about you and me grab a bite to eat?” I glanced over at Dom and noticed his expression—he was trying to hide the excitement he felt...and, as usual, failing miserably.  _Good thing you weren't holding a wrench just then, Dom_ , I said to myself, swallowing a grin.

 

 

“ _WHAT?”_ Caitlin demanded.  I had to admit, I was more than a little shocked at the forcefulness of her question, and noticed even Dom was backing off. She blushed slightly, then said, “Sorry, String...just thinking about something Mom said the other day. You actually want to go out for dinner...with _me?”_

 

 

“Sure, why not?” I asked her, and smiled. I have to admit, her response to me asking her out was not what I'd expected...but when Cait told me she was thinking about something her mother had said to her, I understood completely. “Oh, and by the way—apology accepted,” I said. _Don't want her to think I'm holdin' her reaction against her,_ I said to myself as I waited for Cait to answer me.

 

 

"Why...why sure, String," Caitlin said, and the smile that broke out on her face could have lit up the entire hangar for the next three weeks. "Guess it's a date,” she said, smiling at me.

 

 

"I guess so," I replied, and then I turned to Dom. "Dom? You okay for a couple hours?"

 

 

"Yeah, yeah, sure," he replied, trying not to sound as excited as he felt. "You kids go have fun, and I'll be here when you get back, String." _Of course, he doesn't_ _have to stay...I could always fly myself home if he gets bored.  But he's just like any father...he'll want to know how things went tonight._ We walked outside, headed to one of the Jeeps, and I couldn't help myself—I reached out and put my arm around Caitlin's shoulders, and I was relieved when she put her arm around my waist, and leaned her head on my shoulder. And when we reached the Jeep, I opened Cait's door for her, just like Dom and my dad taught me to do, before getting in the driver's side and starting up the engine.

 

 

As we drove, I could tell Cait's curiosity was getting the better of her. "Hawke," she finally began, and I could see she wasn't exactly sure where she was going ( _in more ways than one.)_ "What's going on with you?"

 

 

"Whataya mean, Cait?" I asked.

 

 

"The last couple of days," she continued, and I could tell she was gaining confidence with every word, "you've been...different. I mean, you're hugging me for no reason, other than to 'be nice,' as you put it...you bought me lunch three days in a row, for no reason at all...you're just...not being you, Hawke," she said, and smiled at me. "Not that I _mind_ , don't get me wrong. It's just...so unlike you," she finished. Then, she apologized for snapping at me a few minutes ago—but I'd already forgotten about it. _She said she was thinkin' about something her mother told her on the phone...and, I know she didn't expect me to up and ask her out like this,_ I said to myself. _I'd better make sure and tell her I'm not upset about what happened._

 

 

"Well, Cait," I said as we pulled up at a little restaurant that I'd heard Caitlin talk about, and I knew she wanted to try, "I guess you don't know everything about me yet." After I turned off the engine, I got out of the Jeep and walked around to her door, opening it before she could and offering her my arm. “And by the way,” I said, smiling at her, “apology accepted.” I heard Cait sigh with relief that I'd accepted her apology, and decided to do whatever I had to do to make sure she enjoyed our first date.

 

 

We found a small booth and sat down, paying more attention to each other than anything. In fact, the waiter had to clear his throat twice to get my attention to take our orders. Finally, after we'd ordered our meals, I looked at Caitlin and said, "Cait...there's some things I wanted to tell you. I guess...I guess you've been wondering about what Dom and I were talking about on Monday, huh?"

 

 

"Well, I heard some of it," she admitted, "but you guys walked away pretty quick, so there was a lot I didn't hear. Why in the heck did Dom throw his arms up like that?" She asked, smiling.

 

 

"Well," I replied, and I think Caitlin could see that I was going to have a hard time telling her what was on my mind, "I had mentioned..."

 

 

"The curse?" She finished for me, and was not surprised when I nodded. "Hawke, it's okay," she said as she took hold of my hands. "I understand."

 

 

"Well, Cait," I said, staring at our hands, "I've...I've been doing some thinking about that...and..." I wondered if she could tell how nervous I was, thinking about what I was about to tell her. Finally, I looked into her eyes as she said, "Hey, String...it's _okay._ You can tell me." And the smile she gave me just then settled my stormy emotions, even if only a little bit.

 

 

"Okay...Cait...first of all...there's something I've been wanting to tell you for the longest time...something I think...no...something I _know_ you've been wanting to hear from me." I hesitated a moment, then realized this was what I wanted to do, and pressed on.

 

 

I looked into Cait's eyes, and said, "Cait...I've realized something recently...and that is..." My voice broke and I thought Caitlin was tempted to say something, but then, I recovered my composure and said, "Caitlin...I love you."  I'm not sure what had me more nervous—actually _saying_ the words, or waiting for Cait's response to them.

 

 

"String?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "Did...did you just say that...you _love me?"_

 

 

"Yeah, Cait," I replied, and I could see tears in her eyes. I knew there were tears in my eyes, too. "I did. I love you, Caitlin O'Shannessy. So very much. And, I'm so sorry that I've been denying it for so long."

 

 

I hadn't expected Caitlin to be silent for quite that long, but I realized she was probably trying to find her voice. Finally, she whispered, "String... _I love you, too,"_ and leaned across the table and kissed me, and I could feel her elation as I kissed her back. Not _quite_ the same as the kiss we shared on the movie set...but it evidently did the job, as we heard the entire restaurant break into applause as we separated.

 

 

"Okay, that was embarrassing," I said, but I got the feeling Cait didn't mind. Then, my expression turned serious. "Cait...I hate to bring this up, but..."

 

 

"What are we gonna do about Mom?" she finished. _She knows me so well_. _Now she's even finishing my sentences for me. Guess I better get used to that_.

 

 

"Yeah," I replied, and I think Cait noticed that I hadn't let go of her hands. "Like I said on Monday, Cait...if your mom comes next week, and finds out that you're not really married...I get the feeling _both of us_ are gonna be in for it."

 

 

"Hawke," Caitlin said, "how did you know? You couldn't have heard what Mom was saying to me on the phone...could you?" Her expression changed to one of utter confusion, and I supposed I could understand why.

 

 

"No, I couldn't hear what your mom was saying...I mean, my hearing _is_ _good_ , but not _that good_ ," I said, the beginnings of a smile teasing my face again, "but I could imagine.”  _I mean...if I had a dollar for every time I heard Caitlin say her mom thinks I'm an 'idiot,' or a 'fool...'_ I started to say to myself, then pulled myself back into the present as Caitlin started talking again.

 

 

"Yeah," Cait said, and smiled back at me, "I'll just bet you could."

 

 

"Hawke," Caitlin began, "What changed your mind about me? And...about _us_?"

 

 

"Well, Cait," I said, "When Dom and I were talking the other day, I mentioned..."

 

 

"The curse," she finished for me, and I knew my nod didn't surprise Caitlin.

 

 

"Yeah," I continued. "I mean, you understand why I've thought about it so much...and that's the reason I've been so afraid to tell you...how I feel about you. But...Dom told me, in no uncertain terms, I'll have you know...that I was bein' stupid. Probably the only person who's death I _might_ have been responsible for was...Gabrielle's," I said, dropping my voice lower, then returning to a more normal tone as I continued, "but when Dom and I talked about that...Dom made me realize that...well...Gabrielle probably would've been killed whether she was involved with me or not." I didn't want to discuss Moffet or Airwolf in a public place like this, so I hoped that what I was saying would get the message across to Caitlin.

 

 

"As far as my parents...and Kelly," I continued, "I don't know why it took me so long to realize that their deaths...were just accidents. And...we don't know where Saint John is...and Dom made the point of saying...that he's been backing me on...certain stuff," and I hoped Cait knew what I meant. "And, he's still here. And, you've already been in trouble that coulda killed you three separate times...but you're still here."  Of course, I knew she'd been in trouble more than that, with what she'd told me about what Bogan's boys had tried to do to her, but I decided not to mention it.  _No point bringing up bad memories like that,_ I said to myself.  _Especially tonight._

 

 

Judging from Caitlin's expression, I got the distinct impression that she was trying to be angry at me for ignoring her feelings for as long as I had...but the fact that I _was_ acknowledging them was winning out, and she was happy.  _At least...I_ **hope** _she's happy,_ I remembered thinking to myself.  Just then, the waiter brought our dinners, and as Cait disengaged her hands from mine so we both could eat, she said, "Hawke, it's okay. I understand. I don't really _like_ it...but, I understand."

 

 

As we ate, I kept stealing glances at Cait, and noticed that she was glancing back and smiling at me, a smile that I had once referred to as her "million-dollar smile." _And as pretty as she is, that smile just makes her all the more attractive._ Then I caught myself— _pretty doesn't even do her justice. She's beautiful. Caitlin is really beautiful._ I knew right then that my life, and Caitlin's, would never be the same again. Okay, we were no closer to figuring out what we were going to do about her announcement to her mother, but our feelings were out in the open. _And, that makes everything else easier._ _And, I'm gonna spend the rest of my life tryin' to make up for ignoring her feelings for as long as I did,_ I said to myself.

 

 

Once we were finished eating, and I had paid the bill, we walked back to the Jeep and drove back to Santini Air. As we pulled up in front of the hangar, Cait and I both caught sight of Dom cleaning a spot on old 4-4 Charlie, the same helicopter that Caitlin had been flying that day when she was almost killed, first by Holly Matthews, and then by a couple of F-15's from the US Air Force. I jumped out first, then opened Cait's door for her. I helped her out, then we walked, arm-in-arm, over to Cait's car. I took the keys and opened Cait's door again, handing the keys back to her, and then, I took Caitlin in my arms and kissed her. Not a friendly peck on the cheek, like I've given her in the past, either. I did my best to make sure that _this_ one felt like the kiss on the movie set. _Except, there's no director egging me on._ _But_ _I'm sure Dom's enjoying the show_. Finally, after what I thought was far too short of a kiss, we separated and I said, "See you tomorrow, Cait."

 

 

"'Bye, String," she said, then she climbed into her car and, after I closed the door, she drove off. As I walked up to the hangar, I saw Dom trying to make himself look busy, and he was once again failing miserably.

 

 

"Forget it, Dom," I teased him as we climbed into a helicopter so he could take me back to the cabin, "I saw you watching. So...did you like what you saw?"

 

 

"I'm not gonna lie, String...I did," Dom said, and I knew he meant it. "Does this mean that maybe..."

 

 

"There's no 'maybe' about it, Dom," I said, which I knew surprised the heck out of Dom. "I never thought I'd say this again, after Gabrielle...but...damn it, I love her, Dom. I love Caitlin."

 

 

"Does...does Cait know that?" Dom asked, and by his expression, I thought, _he's terrified. He's terrified that I didn't tell her_.

 

 

I looked over at Dom, smiled, and said, "Yeah, Dom. She does. I told her I loved her over dinner tonight. She didn't really need to tell me how she felt, of course...but, she did."

 

 

By now, I knew Dom was dying of curiosity. "So...what else did you two crazy kids talk about?" He asked.

 

 

"Mostly about...the curse," I admitted, then noticed Dom's face get concerned. "Dom...I told Cait why I felt the way I did about being cursed," I continued, and related our discussion about it. Then, I added, "And, we talked about other things, too."

 

 

"What...'other things'?" Dom asked.

 

 

"About Gabrielle, Kelly, and my parents...and Saint John," I said. "She helped me realize that Kelly and my parents were just accidents...and that we don't know what's happened with Saint John. Not to mention something you tried to tell me the other day – that Gabrielle would've been killed whether she was involved with me, or not.  I'm not saying the curse is broken, Dom...but it won't be consuming as much of my thoughts from now on," I said, then I smiled and added, "I've got more...enjoyable things to think about, now.”

 

 

"So," Dom said, and grinned as he did so, "you give any thought to what Cait said the other day?" Dom asked, referring to her "accidental" comment to her mother on Monday.

 

 

"Dom, that was the main topic of conversation at dinner tonight, after we talked about the 'curse,' and everything else," I said. "Let's just say...if we're not married _before_ Cait's mom gets here next week, we'll get married the day she comes, okay?"

 

 

"Oh, String," Dom said, and blinked hard to try to clear his eyes, "I never thought I'd see the day...but dammit, it's about time!"

 

 

"Well, let's not jump to any conclusions, Dom," I said as the chopper set down on the dock. "I mean, there's a lot we have to get done, and not much time to do it.  Not to mention the fact that we don't know if Caitlin will say 'yes,' when I ask her...but..."

 

 

"Yeah, yeah," Dom mumbled as I climbed out.   “String?”  He asked, just before I shut the co-pilot's door.

 

 

“Yeah?”  I replied.

 

 

“Why would you worry about Caitlin saying 'yes' when you ask her to marry you?”  Dom demanded, smiling.  “Somehow, I don't think that's gonna be a problem....you know how she feels about you, buddy.” 

 

 

“Yeah,” I said.  “And I finally know how I feel about her, too.  Well...see you in the morning, Dom!”  I said as I closed the door and walked a short distance away from the landing pad, to watch the chopper head back towards the mainland. 

 

 

As I walked back to the cabin, I had to wonder what was going on in Dominic's head. Something about his expression told me that he was trying to formulate a plan... _and, for the first time, I'm not worried about it_. _Anything that helps Cait and me, I'll support it 100%._ That night, as I went to sleep, I realized something— _as crazy_ _as I know I must have driven Cait these last few months..._ **she stayed.** _I mean, even after the Anderson affair, when she_ **told** _Dom and me that she was leaving...she still stayed. I guess...I guess maybe that says something._ I smiled as sleep finally claimed me.

 

 

Sure enough, the next day, Friday, we found out just _how_ little time we had to work with—Cait got another call from her mother, and told us, after another lengthy discussion/argument, that her mother Maggie would be there on Thursday of next week.

 

 

"What'd your mom want?" Dom asked Cait as she walked out of the office. _Thankfully, she remembered to close the door this time. And...I'm not holding any tools, either._

 

 

"Just a warning," Cait told us. "She's coming out to meet my husband...the one I don't have...on Thursday," she said, and we both noticed Dom's expression change to one of genuine concern.

 

 

I checked the pocket of my bomber jacket to ensure that a certain object was still there, then I asked Dom if he would mind if I took off for a while. Dom said, "Go ahead...we've got nothing on the schedule today," and so I took one of the Jeeps and headed out for a jewelry store that was close to the hangar.

 

 

When I received Mom and Dad's personal effects after they died, one of the things that was recovered was Mom's engagement ring. And, I recalled when their wills were read, that Mom had written a separate note, sort of a codicil to her will, which was also read that day. The note basically said that if she died before one of us got married, whichever of her sons, Saint John or myself, got married first, should give the ring to our intended. _So, if she'll have it...and me, this ring's going to belong to Caitlin._ I waited as the jeweler finished his inspection and cleaning.

 

 

"Well, sir, I must say, this ring seems to be in excellent condition," the jeweler told me after he'd cleaned and inspected it. "Planning to give it to someone special?"

 

 

I smiled. " _Very_ special," I said, then added, "if she'll have me."

 

 

The jeweler simply smiled and put the ring back into its box, saying, "Well, good luck."

 

 

"Thanks," I said, then paid the jeweler and left. _I think...I'm gonna need it._

 

 

When I pulled into the hangar a little later, I noticed that Cait was back as well.

 

 

"Hi, String," she said as I walked up to her and Dom.

 

 

"Hey, Cait," I responded, and smiled at her, then asked Dom, "We figure out what we're doing about Cait's mother?"

 

 

Dom shook his head, then replied, "No...but then again, we've got a few days." I had a feeling that Dom had something on his mind, and when I glanced over at Caitlin, it appeared that she was thinking the same thing.

 

 

"Well then," I replied, slipping my hand into the pocket of my bomber jacket and withdrawing a worn-looking ring box, "maybe I should do this." I quickly opened the box and dropped to one knee, and I could see Caitlin's eyes flood with tears as I said, "Caitlin O'Shannessy, will you marry me?"

 

 

The silence that ensued made Dom and me both nervous. "Yes. Yes, String!" Caitlin finally whispered, and allowed me to slip the ring onto her finger, twisting her hand to see how the diamond caught the light. She couldn't help herself—she kissed me, right there in front of the hangar, not caring who might see us. And, to be perfectly honest, I didn't care, either. Then, after we separated, Caitlin realized that her makeup was ruined, and excused herself to go use the bathroom. While she was gone, Dom asked me, "String...was that...?"

 

 

"Yeah, Dom," I replied. "It was Mom's ring. You remember the note, don't you? The one that said that whenever one of us got married..."

 

 

"Oh, yeah," Dom said, embarrassed. "It just...surprised me, that's all," he added.

 

 

"Good thing it fit," Dom remarked.

 

 

"Yeah," I replied as I noticed Caitlin coming back, her makeup retouched, and all evidence of what had just happened, save the diamond now resting on her finger, erased. She came back over to me and said, "This'll probably go down as the shortest engagement on record...but..."

 

 

"I know, Cait," I replied, smiling at her as I took her in my arms. "And, Cait...I know you've been beating yourself up over what happened...but, I think it's all going to work out."

 

 

"Me too, String," she answered me, wrapping her arms around me. "You know, I never told you this before...but..." she hesitated, and I thought her nerves were getting the best of her when she continued, "but...ever since that kiss on the movie set...I've been...I've been dreaming about you. And, about _us._ And I've been hoping, and praying, that something like this would happen."

 

 

"Cait...you're not saying you said that to your mother on _purpose,_ are you?" I demanded. I wasn't sure where that came from, exactly, but I felt like I had to ask it, and when I glanced over at Dom, his face had turned _white._ I mean, ghost-white. I wasn't sure who was more frightened just then—Caitlin, or Dom.  _Well...now that I've said it, I can't very well take it back—_ _but, I wish to heck I could_ _,_ I said to myself.

 

 

"String, no," Cait responded, and I could see the fear in her eyes again, just like at dinner the night before...and I also heard the fear—actually, the downright _panic—_ in her voice. "No...I never would have done something like that to trap you...or anybody. I mean...you know I love you...and I've loved you ever since I met you...but I wouldn't...I _couldn't..._ do something like that. You do believe me," she said, and forced herself to look me in the eyes and ask, "Don't you?” Now, I was beginning to feel like the bad guy, so I knew I had to say something to set Cait's mind at ease. _It was an accident, what she said,_ I said to myself. _A very poor choice of words._

 

 

I hesitated for a moment, then said, "Of course I believe you, Caitlin...and, I'm sorry that I made you think otherwise," and she and Dom both breathed sighs of relief. "I know you'd never have done something like this on purpose...and it's okay. Maybe...maybe this was supposed to happen," I continued. "Not this, specifically, but maybe...maybe we were supposed to end up together."

 

 

"That's what I've been tryin' to tell you!" Dom shouted, relieved that this concern was so minor. Cait and I both laughed, then I said, "Geez...we've got so much to do before Thursday if we're going to..."

 

 

"Um, String," Dom said, and I could tell he was not exactly sure how to say whatever was on his mind, "I...um...I called Michael earlier...and told him what was going on."

 

 

"You did, huh?" I said, and I knew Dom wasn't sure whether I was upset, surprised, or angry that he had called Archangel. "So, what did Michael say?"

 

 

"Well...his first reaction was, _'And WHEN was the wedding?'..._ " Cait and I both laughed, and Dom continued, "but he told me...he told me about a friend of his—a justice of the peace—and Michael said his friend can marry you two either Tuesday, or Wednesday, depending...and then..."

 

 

"Then, what?" I asked.

 

 

"Well...then, Michael said he might... _might_ have a wedding present or two for you," Dom said, and I think he was relieved when Cait and I both smiled at him again.

 

 

"Wonder what he meant by that?" Cait asked.

 

 

"Your guess is as good as mine, sweetheart," Dom said. "String...I hope you're not upset that I called Archangel...I just figured with as little time as we've got..."

 

 

"I know, Dom," I replied, "and it's okay. Heck, Michael's probably the only person who could pull something like this off in a few days." We all laughed, and I could tell that Dom was relieved that I wasn't angry that he'd brought Michael into this. "You know, Dom," I added with a somber expression, "I might just have to ask Michael to be my best man...since..."

 

 

"I know, String," Dom said.

 

 

"Dom," Cait said hesitantly, "I...um...I would be honored if you would walk me down the aisle at my wedding."

 

 

"Me?" Dom asked, surprised.

 

 

"Yeah, Dom," Cait told him, taking his hands. "Look. You've been like a father to me ever since I came to California lookin' for Hawke...and you've been a wonderful father to String...and I don't have anybody here other than you, so I would really appreciate it if you did this for me...for _us._ "

 

 

"Cait," Dom said, blinking back tears, "I would be the honored one." I knew just from his expression that he was thinking about Sally Ann, his daughter, and how he'd never have the chance to walk _her_ down the aisle.

 

 

"Thanks, Dom," she replied, smiling through the tears in her eyes.

 

 

"Yeah, Dom," I replied. "Thanks."

 

 

Over the next few days, surprisingly, the arrangements came together quickly. Michael had agreed to be my best man, and Caitlin asked Marella to be her maid of honor, since Erin, Caitlin's sister, thought that Cait was already married.

 

 

I have to admit I was surprised to see Caitlin at the hangar Tuesday morning, the day before our wedding.  I knew about the tradition that the bride doesn't see her groom before the wedding, of course, so I had expected her to take a day off.  Then, I surprised her by taking her out for dinner again...I told her we'd already blown the tradition to heck and gone by spending the entire day at the hangar together, so I figured we'd be safe going out that night.  Little did I know what Caitlin had on her mind...but something had been on _my_ mind for a long time, and I had to ask her about it over dinner.

 

 

_Finally, I had to ask Caitlin something that had been bugging me for a long time. "Cait," I said, "when I was dancing with Rosalind that time. Were you...?"_

 

 

" _Jealous?" She finished, and I instinctively knew the answer from her tone of voice. "You're darned right I was jealous, String. Listen," she said, and her tone softened back to the warm, friendly Southern drawl that I was more used to...in fact, I realized Caitlin's voice was one of the things I first fell in love with about her. "The only reason I even started dating...well...him in the first place was to try to make_ _ **you**_ _jealous," she continued, and grinned at me. "I just...I dunno, String. I didn't think Rosalind was right for you at all."_

 

 

" _Oh," I said, then continued, "but you thought you would be, huh?"_

 

 

" _Well...yeah," Caitlin said, and grinned at me._

 

 

" _Well," I said, taking her hand again, "I guess we finally figured that out, didn't we?" Her smile just then was all the answer I needed. Then, just like that, Caitlin threw me another curve ball._

 

 

" _Hawke," she said, and I noticed she couldn't look me in the eyes, "why are you doin' this?"_

 

 

" _Doing what?" I said, not understanding._

 

 

_She finally looked into my eyes. "All this...all the attention you've been paying me this past week...taking me out practically every night...I know you said you love me, but I feel...like you're just doing this 'cause of what I said to Mom last Monday...and I don't think I like that," she finished._

 

 

_I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. "You actually think I'm just doing this to be nice to you? That I'm just acting like this out of..." I couldn't finish the sentence, I'd suddenly become so angry, and Caitlin saw the anger swell in my eyes._

 

 

" _Yeah, Hawke...I'm just afraid that...you're doin' this out of some sense of...honor, or something like that," she said, and I could see the fear in her eyes. "I mean...you're the most honorable person I know, String...and I can just imagine that you'd do something like this...not just for me, but for anybody in my position," she said, and began sobbing._

 

 

_Right then, I felt like I was losing control of the whole situation—fast.  But the more I thought about it, the more what Caitlin had said made sense—here I'd been ignoring her, other than work-related stuff, practically since she came to California lookin' for me, even though it seemed to be obvious that she had feelings for me that were stronger than just friendship—but then, as soon as Caitlin made that comment to her mother, I told Caitlin I loved her, and started paying her more attention than I had since she got here—not to mention asking her to marry me.  Once I thought about it, it made perfect sense, and I knew what I had to say._

 

 

" _Cait," I said, "Cait...look at me." She hesitated, and I insisted. "Dammit, Caitlin...I said, look at me." Slowly, she raised her head and looked me in the eyes. "Listen to me. I think I understand why you might think that I'm just doing this out of...honor, or whatever else you wanna call it – I basically ignored you for so long...and all of a sudden, bam, I'm paying you more attention than I ever have...how am I doing so far?"_

 

 

" _You're right on the money," Caitlin said._

 

 

" _Well," I said hesitantly, but then I realized she needed to hear what I was about to say. "Last Wednesday night, I had a nightmare. I dreamed that...you came to the hangar with another man, and introduced the guy as your...your husband," I said, and this time it was my turn to lower my head. After a few moments, though, I looked her in the eyes again and said, "And that scared me...it scared me to think that as worried as I've been about you getting killed by being close to me...I could just as easily lose you to another man. Let's face it, Cait...you're a beautiful woman...and I've seen the way other men have looked at you..._ _and, I have to admit...it's made me jealous on more than one occasion. So m_ _aybe...I dunno...maybe hearing what I did last Monday, and then what happened on Wednesday night, just served as two giant clue-by-fours for me," I said, and I hoped she understood, and believed me._

 

 

" _Hawke," she said, and I wasn't sure how to read her expression, "it's just...so strange." I felt my heart sink at her comment, then I noticed the smile coming to her face. "But...I understand. And," she said as she leaned closer to me and cupped my face with her hand, "I believe you. And most importantly, I love you. Don't forget that, okay?"_

 

 

" _I won't," I said, and smiled at her. "I promise you, I won't." And, I kissed her again, to seal my promise._ _I have to admit, I was relieved that Cait wasn't holding anything I'd said against_ _me_ _, even though she would've had the right to._

 

 

" _And," Cait said with a suggestive smile, "I think I like where this is going. Maybe...maybe we'll have a surprise for Mom when she comes?" I saw the eagerness and love she felt for me, shining in her eyes._

 

 

" _A pleasant one, I think," I answered her.  "Unless something happens and your mom shows up before we're able to get married tomorrow,” I said._

 

 

" _String," Cait said, and I could tell she was unsure about her voice, "don't even joke about somethin' like that....'cause I know my mother, and she's just liable to get herself here tomorrow morning before the wedding.”   “And," she said, smiling at me, "I think I'm gonna love being your wife."_

 

 

" _That's good to know, Cait," I said, "because I know I'm gonna love being your husband." Then I had to add something. "How come you never told us you knew karate?"_

 

 

_Caitlin smiled and said, simply, "You never asked. Hey...wait a second. How'd you know I know karate?"_

 

 

I thought about reminding her how she'd said she knew karate, and gave free samples, but I didn't. " _I...I saw you doing your kata the other day," I said. "You didn't know I was there. I have to admit...I'm duly impressed."_ And something in her expression told me that she didn't know I'd seen her doing her _kata,_ but that she didn't mind that I _had_ seen it.

 

 

" _Well, that black belt of mine isn't just for show," she grinned when she said it. "I was top of my class in self-defense. Actually got offered an instructor's position, but I wanted to be out in the field," Cait told me with a grin. I understood that. And I suddenly felt a lot better about Caitlin's ability to defend herself, if for whatever reason I couldn't._

 

 

When I told Dom about it on the way back to the cabin that night, he had his own take on the situation, of course.

 

 

“ _But," I said, sighing, "she did throw me a curve ball."_

 

 

“ _What sort of...'curve ball'?” Dom asked me, and by now, I knew he was getting worried._

 

 

" _She said...she said she thought I was just doing this out of some kinda...sense of honor, or something like that," I said, and saw Dom nod understandingly. "I mean, I can understand why she'd feel like that...I don't pay her hardly any attention at all for months, and then, just in the past few days, I'm tryin' to make up for it. I could understand where she might have misgivings about it," I said._

 

 

" _So?" Dom prodded me._

 

 

" _I told her the truth, Dom, like I always do...that maybe what I heard on Monday was like a clue to me...and then...something else happened," I said, and proceeded to tell Dom about the nightmare._

 

 

" _Wow," Dom said, shaking his head. "I can see where that would scare ya to death, String. But...ya gotta see it from Cait's point of view. I mean, it's like you're tryin' to make up for months of ignoring her all in a week's time, y'know? And that had to scare her, too. But, it sounds like things are okay," he said, then his expression turned serious again. "Are they? Okay, I mean?"_

 

 

" _Yeah, Dom," I said, and noticed him breathing a sigh of relief. "We're okay. Caitlin believed what I told her about the nightmare, and about my change in attitude. And, we still love each other,_ _and we still want to get married_ _," I said, smiling._

 

 

" _Well, that's a relief," Dom said, and I agreed with him.  Then Dom said something that really made me stop and think for a minute. “String...have you ever thought that two people who snap at each other for no reason are doing it to avoid their real feelings?” That got my attention—I thought back over everything that Caitlin and I have been through in the few short months we've known each other, and how many times we've snapped at each other, for no apparent reason._

 

 

“ _You just might be right, Dom,” I said as we landed, back home.  Dom was going to stay at the cabin, but I have to admit, I felt a pang of loneliness when I went to bed that night...until I realized that this would be the last night I'd ever spend alone._

 

 

Before we all knew it, Wednesday had arrived, and it was our wedding day.

 

 

Wednesday morning dawned clear and beautiful at the cabin. Dom had stayed at the cabin, and we weren't at all surprised early in the morning when Michael showed up.

 

 

"Good morning, Hawke," Michael said, smiling. "I have to admit, I never thought..."

 

 

"That makes two of us, Michael," I said with a smile of my own _._

 

 

"Don't get me wrong, Stringfellow...I've thought there was something between you and Caitlin ever since you all came after me in Germany that time," Michael said. "I just never thought..."

 

 

"Me neither," I said, and Dom and Michael both noticed the expression on my face. "If somebody had told me that Caitlin and I were going to get married, I would have said they were nuts. But...I don't know...maybe we're supposed to be together," I added.

 

 

"Stringfellow...I have a present for you," Archangel said, perking my curiosity up as I recalled his words from a few days earlier. "Two presents, actually. First of all, I'm having your marriage records classified under a Top Secret Umbra classification. Now, it's not perfect, and someone with enough resources and ability would be able to uncover your marriage, but it will help," Michael said with the most sincere smile I recalled seeing from him.

 

 

"Thank you, Michael," I said, and smiled at the master spy. "Caitlin and I will definitely appreciate that." I sighed, sad that Saint John couldn't be here with me on the most important day of my life.

 

 

"Hawke? Are you all right?" Michael asked, concerned.

 

 

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Michael," I said. "I was just thinking...wishing, actually. I always dreamed that Saint John would be here...if I ever got married. But, I guess that's just wishful thinking."

 

 

"Maybe," Michael hesitated as we all heard the front door open again. Michael turned towards the door and said with a smile, "And then again, maybe not. Here comes...my second wedding gift to you," Michael said with a smile.

 

 

"Hello there, little brother," a voice I had quite honestly begun to think I would never hear again was saying. "What's this I hear from your friend Michael? You're getting married?"

 

 

"S...Saint John?" I whispered, not wanting to believe my ears.  Of course, I remembered how a group of terrorists called the _Schwartzkrieg_ had someone masquerade as my brother, to try to get their hands on Airwolf—but the voice I'd just heard, even though I haven't heard it for close to 16 years, was unmistakeable.

 

 

"Yeah, String...it's me," Saint John replied, as I covered the distance between us in three strides, and Saint John pulled me into a warm, brotherly embrace. "I'm home, little brother...and, from what your friend Michael tells me, it seems I've arrived just in time." He grinned at me, and Dom ran over and embraced him as I turned back to Michael.

 

 

"Surprise," Michael said, and I could have sworn I saw Michael wipe a tear from his good eye. I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that my brother was alive, just like I'd hoped he was, and that he was standing in the cabin with Michael, Dom and me on my wedding day.

 

 

"Michael...when did this...I mean...how did this..." I was as close to speechless as I think I'd ever been in my life.

 

 

"We found Saint John three days ago," Michael replied. "We got satellite photos that showed us where he, along with nine of your friends from 1st Air Cav, were being held, in a prison camp near the border with Cambodia. We were able to get the _Enterprise,_ the _Wasp,_ and the _Essex_ into position and mount a rescue. No casualties, either from the rescue team or the former POW's," Michael added. “Oh, and by the way,” Michael said, handing me a large manila folder, “these are DNA test results—this _is_ your brother Saint John. _No doubt_ about it this time.” As I glanced through the results, I knew exactly what Michael was talking about—last year, a group called the _Schwartzkrieg_ had disguised another man as Saint John in order to get me to divulge Airwolf's hiding place, and steal her, even doctoring a newspaper to make it look like Dom and Michael had died in the raid to rescue Saint John—and, they almost got away with it, too—if Dom, who was alive and well, hadn't stowed away aboard the Lady, who knew what might have happened. I read through a few of the papers in the folder and, even though I already knew Saint John was alive, I was relieved that there was undeniable scientific proof. And, I noticed Marella had made some notes to explain some of the more complicated medical language in the papers. _Boy, am I glad she_ _finally became a 'doctor, doctor'_ _,_ I said to myself, remembering how Marella had listed her five doctorates, and Dom had said, _“Yeah...but you're not a_ _ **doctor, doctor”**_ that day in the hospital room, after the flying stunt went so wrong. I had to admit, it really didn't surprise me when Marella said, “You mean a _medical doctor?_ No...I still have a year of school left.” I closed the folder and handed it back to him, saying, “Thank you, Michael. For everything.”

 

 

"Well, Michael," I said, wiping the tears from my eyes, "I guess I won't need you to be my best man after all," and Michael smiled and shook his head.

 

 

"Little brother, it will be my pleasure," Saint John said with a smile as we went upstairs to get me changed into my suit.

 

 

"So, your friend Michael tells me this...Caitlin...works with you and Dom?" Saint John asked me.

 

 

"Yeah," I said, buttoning up my shirt. "She came a few months ago and Dom offered her some part-time work...then, when her plane got hijacked..."

 

 

"Whoa, wait," Saint John said. "Back up a second, little brother. Her plane got _hijacked?"_

 

 

"Yeah," I said, and chose my next few words carefully, as I wanted to avoid mentioning Airwolf as much as possible. "Cait was flying to Texas to go to her sister's wedding, and somehow, her plane got hijacked.  After she got rescued, every time she talked to her mother, her mom started really giving her the business...about settling down, getting married, having kids, the whole nine yards. And, she's been doing it ever since. Then last week, Caitlin blurted out to her mom that she had eloped with her best friend, and found out that her mother was going to come here, and meet her husband," I finished, as I started fiddling with my tie.

 

 

Saint John shook his head and said, "Here, let me help you with that," and moved over to fix my tie for me. "I can just imagine how you reacted," Saint John laughed. A few seconds later, Saint John stepped back and said, "Finished," and turned me towards the mirror to inspect his handiwork.

 

 

"Much better than I would have done, Sinj," I said as we moved downstairs again, and finished telling the story of what was, undoubtedly, the shortest engagement on record, even though the official records would say something different.  Saint John shook his head as if to say he didn't believe me, but Dom said, "Sinj, take my word for it. I was sitting with String in the hangar when this whole thing started, and I've been here every step of the way...thank goodness. Everything happened just like String said it did."

 

 

"Okay, Dom," Saint John said, then added, "but you've gotta agree it makes for a pretty strange story."

 

 

"Yeah," I said with a smile, "I guess it does, when I step back and think about it. But," I said, turning back to my older brother, "this is a part of my dream I didn't expect."

 

 

"Dream?" Saint John asked. "Which dream?"

 

 

For the next couple of hours, I told Saint John about the nightmare that I'd had where Cait left us...left _me..._ after announcing that she'd married another man...and then the more pleasant dream where I was the one who married her. "But," I said, smiling, "in that dream, you weren't there, Sinj."

 

 

"Well, little brother," Saint John replied, "I'm glad I'm able to be here for you today." He reached out to embrace me, and I returned the embrace with tears in my eyes.

 

 

"I'm glad you're here too, Saint John," I said, and I meant every word of it.

 

 

A few minutes later, I turned my head, as I heard a helicopter approaching. Michael limped over to the window and watched as the passengers climbed out, and herded Saint John, Dom, and me towards the back door. "It's Lauren, Marella...looks like Jacqueline, I think..."

 

 

"And Cait," I replied, knowing that Marella was to be Caitlin's maid of honor. Michael nodded as the four of us headed outside. Saint John shook his head as we walked towards the rear entrance of the cabin. "Promise me you'll show me how to do that, someday," he said, and I knew he was referring to my ability to hear things that most other people miss. I had noticed Michael didn't hear the helicopter approaching for a good fifteen seconds after I did, for example.

 

 

Knowing the tradition, Michael made sure to get Saint John, Dom and me out of the cabin as we heard Caitlin talking to Marella as they walked up the dock. "Look on the bright side," Dom said. "In a few minutes, you and Caitlin will be together, forever."

 

 

"Yeah," I said, but something Michael had said caught my attention. "Jacqueline?"

 

 

"One of Marella's personal assistants," Michael said. "She probably brought Jacqueline along to help Cait get ready, that's all."

 

 

"Makes sense," I said, and turned thoughtful again.

 

 

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?" Dom asked, concerned.

 

 

"No," I replied, "not in the least. I mean, it might be a roundabout way of doing it...but I've realized something over the past few days...something that I think you, Michael, and Marella have tried to get me to realize for months. I realize that Cait loves me...and, that I love her. And, I always have...even if it did take an accidental announcement to Cait's mother to get me to admit it," I said, with a smile. I looked at Dom, and I could guess the thought going through his head, just by his expression.

 

 

"You're right, Dom," I said, snapping Dom out of his reverie.

 

 

"Right about what, String?" Dom asked me.

 

 

"I _am_ happy," I said, and Michael and Saint John both did a double take.

 

 

"So now you can read minds, too?" Dom teased me. 

 

 

"Dom, I don't need to be able to read minds," I replied. "It's written all over your face."

 

 

"I guess you're right," Dom said, smiling. "I haven't been able to keep a secret about things like this...especially when I'm excited. And today, I'm more excited than I think I've been in a long time," he said, grinning even wider.

 

 

"Really? I hadn't noticed," I replied with a grin of my own. I turned to Saint John and said, "Hey, Sinj...don't forget to introduce yourself to Caitlin."

 

 

"Don't worry, little brother," Saint John replied, smiling at me. "I won't. I'm looking forward to meeting this girl you've found for yourself. Or, actually...the girl who found _you,_ from what your friend Michael tells me." Dom, Michael and I all laughed at that, and I knew Saint John was right.

 

 

“Oh, by the way, Saint John...here,” Michael said, taking the rings out of his coat pocket and handing them to my brother.

 

 

“Thanks, Michael,” Saint John replied, pocketing the rings.  _Good thing Michael remembered that,_ I said to myself.

 

 

We hadn't been standing there very long, when the justice of the peace came around to the back of the cabin.

 

 

"Michael? We're just about ready," he said, then turned to Saint John and me.

 

 

"Which one of you is Stringfellow Hawke?" he asked.

 

 

"That'd be me," I replied, stepping forward and shaking the judge's hand.

 

 

"Mr. Hawke, I'm Ronald Clevenger, and I'll be performing the ceremony today. It's a pleasure to meet you," Judge Clevenger said. "And, I've already met your bride...quite the catch, if you don't mind my saying so."

 

 

"I don't mind," I replied. "Especially since it's the truth. And, it's nice to meet you as well, Your Honor," I added as we walked to the edge of the dock. I knew without looking that Saint John had walked to the cabin to meet Marella and take his place in line, and Dom had met up with Cait to walk her down the aisle.

 

 

Michael had even hired a violin quintet for the ceremony, a touch even I hadn't expected. Marella came out first, with Saint John, then the familiar strains of the bridal march began, and I saw Dom take Caitlin's arm to walk her down the aisle.

 

 

As Dom and Caitlin approached Judge Clevenger and me, I knew that I had never seen anyone more beautiful than Caitlin, in the cream-colored dress that she wore. I had to admit, seeing her there with Dom absolutely took my breath away. Finally, Dom gave Cait's hand to me, and we turned to face the judge.

 

 

"Dearly beloved," Judge Clevenger began, "we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Stringfellow Hawke and Caitlin O'Shannessy. From what I've been told, these two young people have had a long and... _interesting_ journey to get where they are today." I glanced at Caitlin, and wondered if she had the same thought just then that I did— _You have_ **no** _idea._

 

 

I held my breath when I heard the judge say, "Any person who can show just cause why these two should not wed...let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."

 

 

Finally, he continued. "Stringfellow Hawke, do you take Caitlin O'Shannessy to be your lawful wedded wife?" I silently released the breath I'd been holding, and noticed Cait doing the same out of the corner of my eye. _I dunno why I'm so worried_. _It's just Dom, Michael, Marella, and Saint John here with us...and_ **they** _wouldn't have any objections to seeing Cait and me get married. Least of all, Dom_.  _Guess I'm just paranoid._

 

 

"I do," I replied, smiling.

 

 

"Caitlin O'Shannessy, do you take Stringfellow Hawke to be your lawful, wedded husband?"

 

 

"Yes. I do," Caitlin said, and I saw the tears shining in her eyes, and I even felt a tear in my eyes.

 

 

"Stringfellow, take Caitlin's ring, place it on the third finger of her left hand, and repeat after me: With this ring..."

 

 

" _With this ring..."_

 

 

"I thee wed."

 

 

" _I thee wed,"_ I said, as I slid the ring onto her finger.

 

 

"Caitlin, take Stringfellow's ring, place it on the third finger of his left hand, and repeat after me: With this ring..."

 

 

" _With this ring..."_

 

 

"I thee wed."

 

 

" _I thee wed._ " At this point, as Caitlin slipped the ring onto my finger, I knew that both of us had tears streaming down our faces. And, quite honestly, I didn't care.

 

 

"Stringfellow, Caitlin...I now pronounce you husband, and wife," Judge Clevenger said, and I heard Dom try to stifle a laugh as I pulled Caitlin towards me, and claimed her lips with my own, just as the judge finished. "You may now...continue kissing the bride." Michael, Marella, and Saint John all joined Dom and laughed as we kissed. Finally, we separated, as Judge Clevenger announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce...Mr. And Mrs. Stringfellow Hawke!" Everyone applauded as we kissed again.

 

 

"Congratulations, Hawke...Caitlin," Michael said, as he shook my hand, then gave Caitlin a friendly peck on the cheek. "I know I've said this before, but...I never thought I'd see this day. And may I say... _Mrs. Hawke,"_ and I noticed Caitlin blush slightly, "I don't think I've ever seen you happier."

 

 

"Thanks, Michael," Caitlin said, blinking back tears of joy as she gave Michael a quick peck on the cheek in return. "I can honestly say that I've never _been_ happier, than I am right now."

 

 

"And I second that," I said, and I think Michael knew that I was talking about both being married to Cait, and the fact that Saint John was home. "I think that for the first time in a long time, I'm truly happy. Thank you, Michael," I said, and let go of Cait just long enough to wrap the master spy in a huge hug, and told him, "We both owe you so much, Michael. We'll never be able to..."

 

 

"You're welcome, Stringfellow," Michael replied, and I remembered something Dom once said about Michael during an Airwolf mission—“ _Behind_ _that impeccable white suit beats a heart..._ _ **of recyclable plastic!"**_ _Well...maybe he_ **does** _have a heart_. _I guess even Dom can be wrong sometimes._ "And as for repaying me...there's no need. This...was my pleasure. You two just live a long and happy life together...and, Cait...you keep Stringfellow smiling. And, that will be repayment enough," Michael said, and smiled at us.

 

 

"Um...String? There's someone here I don't know," Caitlin said as I returned my arm to its rightful place around her waist.

 

 

"Sorry, Caitlin," I said, and turned to Saint John as if to say, _You forgot, didn't you?_ "Caitlin Hawke, meet my big brother...Saint John Hawke." Saint John gave Caitlin a quick peck on the cheek and a warm, friendly embrace.

 

 

"String? This is Saint John?" Caitlin asked, and Dom had to stifle a chuckle. "When did...?"

 

 

"I was rescued about three days ago, Caitlin," Saint John answered her. "And, from what I see, it appears I arrived just in time." Turning to me, Saint John said, "Well, little brother...I have to say, your taste in women has _definitely_ improved from what I remember. I think I'm safe in saying this...Mom and Dad would have approved."

 

 

"Thanks. I _think,"_ I said, laughing.

 

 

"String," Caitlin said, and pulled me closer to her body, "even though I've only just met him, I think you can take Saint John's word for it. I trust him," Caitlin finished, and winked at me.

 

 

"Well, that's a ringing endorsement, if I've _ever_ heard one," Michael laughed, and noticed the rest of us joining in.

 

 

"I think you're right, Cait," I said, and we all laughed again.

 

 

"Well, Saint John, it's a pleasure to meet you," Caitlin said. "I've heard a lot about you from String."

 

 

"Caitlin, I look forward to getting to know you better," Saint John replied, smiling at Caitlin and me. "And may I say, welcome to our family."

 

 

"Thanks, Saint John," Cait said in reply, then added, "and, please...call me 'Cait.'"

 

 

"Okay...Cait," Saint John said, then added, "if you call me, 'Sinj.' That's what String called me when we were kids."

 

 

"Okay...Sinj," she replied, and I wasn't sure whether she was comfortable with that or not.

 

 

Several hours later, our whirlwind wedding had come to an end, and we were sitting in the cabin, alone at last. Finally, Caitlin stood up and drew me to her, and kissed me with everything she had, and poured every bit of her heart and soul, and all her feelings for me, into it. When we separated, I gazed into her eyes, and the desires that were there were as plain as anything I'd ever seen before in my life. Without saying a word, I gathered my bride in my arms and headed towards the bedroom.

 

 

Caitlin smiled nervously at me, and said, "Just...be gentle, okay? It's..."

 

 

I smiled at the blush coloring her fair cheeks. "Your first time. I know," I said, and tried to give her a reassurance that I understood her fears and anxieties.

 

 

I don't know when Cait and I realized it was morning...probably when she felt me stirring next to her. When I glanced at Caitlin, I wasn't sure what she was thinking for a moment, then it dawned on me as I noticed her glance at her ring. _She thinks she's dreaming_.

 

 

"No, Cait," I said, as if I'd read her thoughts. "This _isn't_ a dream." I smiled at her, that boyish grin that I knew would be forever reserved for her alone, and pulled her into my arms again.

 

 

"I just can't believe it, String," Caitlin murmured as we savored each other's scents. "I can't believe we're actually _married._ "

 

 

"Believe it... _Mrs. Hawke,"_ I said, emphasizing her new last name. After another series of passionate embraces, we finally decided we needed to get dressed and have breakfast, before Dom showed up.

 

 

I noticed Cait didn't eat much breakfast, but I figured she was just worried about seeing her mother. _And I can't say I blame her for that._ Just then, I turned my head at the sound of a helicopter approaching. A few minutes later, Dom had walked to the front door, and met us as we were coming out.

 

 

"Why so surprised, Dom?" I asked him. "We had a wonderful night."

 

 

Dom grinned knowingly at us and said, "Okay, but did you get any _sleep_ last night?"

 

 

"Yeah, we did," I said, grinning. "In...fits...and starts...and spurts." I turned to my bride and, not surprisingly, saw her blush. We finally lifted off the dock, and headed back towards Van Nuys.

 

 

"Cait? You okay?" Dom asked after flying for a while in silence, and I realized she hadn't said word one to him.

 

 

"Yeah, Dom, I'm fine," she replied, gazing at her wedding ring. "Just..."

 

 

"A little nervous?" Dom finished her sentence.

 

 

"More like _terrified,_ " Cait said. "I mean, I know Michael said the records would look like String and I've been married for two weeks, but..."

 

 

"What, sweetheart? You don't trust Archangel?" I asked as I squeezed her hand. "I wouldn't worry about it, Cait. Everything's going to be fine. Trust me," I finished.

 

 

"I do trust you, String," Cait said, and gave me a quick kiss. "I trust you with my life...just like Dom does, and like you trust Dom and me with yours. And, I trust Archangel." But, I knew Cait was still worried...and, I guessed that I was, too. I mean, I know Cait's mom has been rather...undiplomatic with her feelings about me, but I resolved to put those feelings on hold for now. I recognized Saint John as we landed and got out of the helicopter, and wondered what he was doing there.

 

 

"Saint John? What are you doing here?" Dom asked, beating me to the punch.

 

 

"Oh, just wanted to see if there was anything I could help with," he said. "Besides, it might give me a chance to get to know my new sister-in-law a little better." He grinned at Caitlin.

 

 

"Well, just remember, Sinj," I cautioned my older brother, "Cait's mom's due here any minute, and...well, you know..."

 

 

"Yeah, little brother, I do know," Saint John replied. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. You've been happily married for...what? Two weeks now?"

 

 

"Yeah," I answered, and I knew Dom and Saint John could see the relief in both Cait's and my eyes. "But...what are you gonna say about..."

 

 

"Don't worry about it, String," Saint John said. "Your marriage took _me_ as much by surprise as it did Cait's mom, since I only came home four days ago." He winked at both of us, and at that moment, I knew things would go relatively smoothly. _At least, I hope they do_.

 

 

"By the way, Saint John, why didn't you introduce yourself to Cait yesterday?" I asked my older brother.

 

 

"Sorry, String," Saint John said, embarrassed. "It just slipped my mind, that's all. And," he said with a smile directed at Caitlin and me, "Cait seemed like she had... _other things_ on her mind at that moment...and the next thing I knew, the processional started. Sorry, Cait," he mumbled, and I could tell he was embarrassed.

 

 

"That's okay, Sinj," she said, smiling at him. "I understand." Cait and I both noticed Saint John perk up, and smile again.

 

 

"I understand, too, Sinj," I replied, laughing. I turned to my bride and said, "Well, _Mrs. Hawke,_ now that that's over with, are you ready for this?"

 

 

"Ready as I'm ever gonna be," she replied. "And...I know I said this before, but I still can't believe it, String...we're actually _married._ "

 

 

"You better believe it, Cait," I said, "because it happened, and nobody is _ever_ gonna take you away from me."

 

 

"I'm glad to hear that, String," she said as she slipped her arm around me, and I slipped mine around her in return, "because I ain't ever letting anybody take you away from _me,_ either!" We all laughed as we went inside the hangar.

 

 

A couple of hours later, I heard a voice outside, talking to Dom. "Excuse me," the voice said, "I'm looking for Miss..." Just like that, I knew. _Cait's mom. It's showtime._

 

 

" _Mom!"_ Cait yelled, and ran outside to greet her mother. I followed close behind and heard Caitlin saying, "Mom, it's not 'Miss' anymore, remember? It's 'Mrs.,' thanks so much. And," Cait said, turning to me, "This is the man who made an honest woman outta me. Mom, this is my best friend, and now, my husband, Stringfellow Hawke. String, this is my mother, Maggie, and my older sister, Erin."

 

 

"Mrs. O'Shannessy," I began, and Cait saw Dom bite his tongue. She went to correct me, but her mother beat her to it.

 

 

"Now you listen here, Mr. Stringfellow Hawke...don't you be callin' me 'Mrs. O'Shannessy,' for Pete's sake! You're a part of our family now, just like Cait's part of yours...so please...call me 'Maggie.' Or, 'Mom' would be fine, if you feel comfortable with that," she said, and smiled at us.

 

 

"Sorry, Maggie," I replied. "You'll have to forgive me if I slip every once in a while, though. I haven't..."

 

 

"I know, I know," Maggie interrupted. "You haven't felt like part of a family for a long time, what with your parents being...gone...and all. Well, it's like I said, Stringfellow Hawke, you're a part of our family, now. So we've all got some work to do." Then, she noticed Saint John and Dom standing a little ways away from the group. "I'm sorry, I don't think we've met, sir."

 

 

"Sorry, Mom," Caitlin said. "Mom, Erin, this is Dominic Santini, our boss...and this other gentleman is String's brother, Saint John Hawke."

 

 

After another round of handshakes, Maggie said, "Saint John...wait a second...Caitlin, wasn't he the one...?"

 

 

"Yes, Maggie," I replied. "Saint John was the one who was MIA in Vietnam for so long. He didn't get to see us get married, either. He just came home about four days ago."

 

 

"That's right," Saint John said, and Caitlin and I both breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "I was surprised to find out String had gotten married," he continued. "I hadn't even known he was involved with anyone."

 

 

"Well, Saint John, we've all got something in common!" Maggie stated. " 'Cause Erin and I sure didn't know anything about your brother, here. Caitlin," Maggie continued, and I had to admit that I felt _myself_ getting nervous, "don't you _ever_ pull something like this again. You hear me?"

 

 

"Don't worry, Mom," Cait replied. "I think I'm safe in saying that I _won't_ be runnin' off to get married again." She looked up at me and smiled, and I smiled back at her. "I think I hit the jackpot." I saw the love there in her eyes, and said to myself, _And I_ _ **know**_ _I did._

 

 

"Listen," I said. "Why doesn't everybody come up to the cabin for dinner tonight?"

 

 

"String, I think that's...mighty nice of you," Maggie said, then frowned. "Just...how are we s'posed to get there? I thought Cait said this cabin of yours was way out in the middle of nowhere."

 

 

"Don't worry about that, Maggie," Dom said, smiling. "I'll take care of everything. Just come back here around 6:30, and I'll take you up to the cabin, okay?"

 

 

"Okay, Mr. Santini," Maggie said, and this time, I was biting my tongue.

 

 

"Maggie," Dom said, and I instinctively knew what he was going to say. "Please, you and Erin, both call me 'Dom,' okay? After all," he said, winking at Caitlin and me, "We're family."

 

 

"Okay, Dom," Maggie said, and smiled at him.

 

 

With the introductions out of the way, Caitlin and I were finally able to relax, and the six of us sat around the office and talked for hours, since we didn't have any business on the schedule. Finally, at about 3:00, Erin excused herself and called a cab, so she and Maggie could go back to their hotel for a little bit.

 

 

"Okay, Mom," Caitlin said, as she hugged her mother and sister goodbye, "we'll see you at the cabin around 7:30?"

 

 

"Sounds good," Maggie answered, and smiled at me again. "String, it's sure been nice meeting you...and your brother, and Dom."

 

 

"Likewise to you, and Erin," I replied just before their cab arrived. Once they had driven off, we all breathed another _huge_ sigh of relief.

 

 

"Well, we're not outta the woods yet," Caitlin said. "Remember, there's still dinner tonight."

 

 

"True," Dom said, then smiled. "String...you want me to...?"

 

 

"Sure, Dom," I replied. "We'll make it spaghetti night."

 

 

Later that afternoon, Caitlin and I went back home. Just after I'd landed the helicopter outside the cabin, I decided I'd ask Caitlin about something she'd told Maggie earlier.

 

 

“I have a bone to pick with you,” I said after we'd landed and gotten out of the helicopter.

 

 

“What, String?”  Caitlin said sweetly, but I could see the anxiety in her eyes.

 

 

“You _think_ you hit the jackpot, huh?”  I answered her, and even though I was trying to sound upset, I know Cait saw the glint of humor in my eyes as I smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

 

 

“No, String,” she murmured as she moved closer to me and slid her arms around my neck, “I _know_ I did.”

 

 

“That's what I thought you meant,” I said just before our lips met in a passionate kiss.

 

 

 

Dom brought Maggie, Erin, and Saint John up at 7:30, and ushered them all inside.

 

 

As they looked around, I could tell Maggie and Erin were mesmerized by the paintings which lined the walls. "String, these paintings are _beautiful!"_ Maggie exulted. "And, Saint John tells me...they're all originals?"

 

 

"That's right, Maggie," I replied. "Our grandfather collected them...for our grandmother."

 

 

"Well, your granddad had good taste in art, String," Maggie said, and I could tell she was impressed, even as Dom went into the kitchen to start on dinner. I brought out a bottle of wine and fixed everyone a drink, then Caitlin and I, along with Maggie, Erin and Saint John sat around the living room to talk.

 

 

"String, I owe you an apology," Maggie said, startling Caitlin and me.

 

 

"For what, Maggie?" I asked, even though I think Caitlin knew what her mother was going to say.  _And so do I, I think,_ I added to myself.

 

 

"You know I've said...and written...some...well...not very nice things about you to Caitlin...and, I apologize," Maggie said, noticing the smile on my face. "And...I hope you can forgive me for bein' such a danged fool." _I knew it,_ I said to myself.  But I decided before Cait and I got married that I wasn't going to hold anything her mother had said about me in the past against Maggie now. _And besides, I was bein' a danged fool about Cait for a long time,_ I said to myself. _And, Dom and my parents always taught me not to hold a grudge._

 

 

"Maggie, there's nothing to forgive," I said, and smiled at Caitlin's mother. "Listen...I don't blame you for what you might have thought about me until today. I mean, if we had a daughter, and some guy was treating her like I've been treating Caitlin until a couple of weeks ago, I would have been just as upset as you were. So, I accept your apology, even though it's not necessary," I said.

 

 

"That's mighty nice of you, String," Maggie said **,** and I knew she meant it just from the look on her face. _I think she's reevaluating her whole opinion of me_. _Even though I deserved every bit of her animosity towards me...and then some._ I meant it when I said, _"if we had a daughter, and some guy was treating her like I've been treating Caitlin until a couple of weeks ago, I would have been just as upset as you were."_ And I couldn't help but notice Caitlin's mother's expression when I mentioned a daughter. I could only imagine what my wife was thinking. _We've only been married a day, and her mother and I are already trying to get her pregnant..._ _or something like that,_ I said to myself.And, I could see from Caitlin's expression that my thoughts, whether she knew them or not, weren't too far from the truth. I remembered Caitlin's comment to Maggie after the hijacking. _“If I_ _had a family, and a husband, and children...I wouldn't have been on that plane!”_

 

 

 _Well, now she's got the husband_ , _and...I'm not against starting a family. I mean, I wouldn't mind a little girl running around here...and, I know Dom would love a surrogate grandchild, or two._

 

 

Finally, several hours later, Dom had taken Cait's mom and sister, along with Saint John, back to the hangar, and we were once again alone.

 

 

"Sorry if all that talk about us having a daughter got to you," I said as Caitlin and I went upstairs. "I just..."

 

 

"I know, String," she said, and gave me her best impish grin. "And, it's okay. I figured Mom would start something like that tonight...and I can imagine what you would do if any daughter of ours was being treated...well, that way," she said.

 

 

"Not something I want to see happen, you understand," I said, as I reached for my wife.

 

 

"Oh, I understand all right," she replied as she reached for me. Then, we were in each other's arms...and there was no more time—or ability, for that matter—for either of us to speak.

 

 

**Three weeks later...**

 

 

"So, this is the dog, eh, Michael?" I asked Michael. Michael and Marella had invited us over for dinner a few days after we returned from our honeymoon, and we had happily, and graciously, accepted.

 

 

"Yes, Hawke," Michael said, smiling as he handed out glasses of wine, "this is Yoda."

 

 

" _Yoda?"_ Caitlin and I both asked at the same time. Cait glanced down at the dog again, and remarked, "It's the ears, Hawke. It's gotta be the ears."

 

 

"I'll take your word for it, Caitlin," I replied as we watched the dog bounding around the living room of Michael's home.

 

 

"Oh, you," Caitlin admonished me. "Remind me to show you _The Empire Strikes Back_ tomorrow night." Since we had received a VCR and television as a wedding present, Caitlin has determined that she is going to “educate” me on some of her favorite films—we watched _Star Wars:  A New Hope_ the first night after we got back, and I don't understand the “Chapter IV” in the scroll at the beginning of the movie.  If it's the _first_ movie, then why does it say “Chapter IV,” for Pete's sake?  I had to laugh when Cait told me she didn't understand it either, especially since I know she's a Star Wars fan. _Actually, it's more like 'fanatic,' in her case, but that's another story, for another time,_ I said to myself.

 

 

"Well, Michael," I said as we moved to the dinner table, "just don't let little Yoda too near Tet, if you bring him up to the cabin with you. Tet might mistake him for a rodent, and eat him by accident." Marella and Caitlin pretended to be horrified at my pronouncement, but Cait could see the grin on my face.  _He'd do it, too,_ I said to myself as I watched the little bundle of energy bouncing around the living room, and wondered how so much energy could be compressed into such a small package.  _Tet would take one look at that little runt, and it'd be good-bye, Yoda._ I felt myself pulled back into the present when I heard Marella asking Cait a question.

 

 

"By the way," Marella said, turning to Cait, "how'd the visit from your mother go?" I could tell that Michael was curious to know as well, as he walked over to where the three of us stood.

 

 

"Mom couldn't be happier," Caitlin replied, beaming.  She continued, “Mom even apologized to String for all the bad things she said about him," and I had smile at that comment. "I have to admit, I wasn't expecting that." 

 

 

"That makes two of us, Cait," I replied as I took her hand. "I was pleasantly surprised when Maggie apologized to me." Considering how Cait's mom felt when she first heard about me a couple of years ago, I think it's a miracle that we're getting to be friends—a miracle that I have to thank my wonderful bride for.  _Just another reason why I love her,_ I said to myself as we moved into the dining room for dinner.

 

 

"By the way, String...Cait," Michael said during dinner, "I...have one other surprise for you. I would have liked to have Dom here, since this concerns him...and we all know how he feels about Airwolf...but I've had a talk with Zeus...as of a few days ago, Airwolf is all yours." To say Caitlin and I were shocked would be an understatement. Matter of fact, I seriously thought one of us might faint—but neither one of us did.  _Now if Dom had been here,_ I said to myself, _Michael would be calling paramedics,_ _and Marella would be giving him CPR,_ _I have no doubt._ But, Michael's right about one thing—the way Dom feels about Airwolf.  More than once, he's tried to convince me that Airwolf has feelings, or something like that.  And of course, he's always saying “Baby,” or “Sweetheart,” whenever we fly in her.

 

 

"You're...you're serious, Michael?" I finally said. "Airwolf...is _ours?_ "

 

 

"Yes, Hawke," Michael said, "on the condition that you continue doing what you're doing, and flying Airwolf when we need her. I finally managed to convince Zeus that Airwolf, in your hands, is the best field tool we've got. And, albeit grudgingly, he agreed with me, and has decided to leave me alone, to do my job." Michael smiled at both Caitlin and me.  I couldn't help but think that was another worry off everybody's minds, including mine, which made me happier.

 

 

"Thank you, Michael," I said, then added, "and we'll be sure to let Dom know."

 

 

"Hawke," Michael added, "this doesn't mean that another agency, like the CIA, NSA, or even the Department of Defense might not continue looking for Airwolf...but, I can now run official interference for you. Just do us a favor, Stringfellow...take care of that bird for us."

 

 

"You've got a deal," I replied as everyone finished eating. "I don't think Dom would have it any other way."

 

 

"You're probably right," Michael said, smiling.

 

 

During dinner, Cait made a point of saying “thank you” to Michael for getting her out of the mess she'd made, and started to say there was no way we could repay him for what he'd done...but Michael proceeded to tell Cait that there was no need to repay him—as long as she kept me smiling, Michael would consider that repayment enough. I remembered hearing Zeus say that even he thought I was easier to get along with, now that I was married. _I wouldn't worry about that, Michael,_ I said to myself. _I don't think you'll be seeing the 'old Hawke'—the one from before we got married—any time soon,_ I said to myself. And, I have to admit—between my marriage to Cait, and Saint John being home, I feel like a totally different person—and, I think I like this guy better than the 'old Hawke.' _And I know Cait does,_ I said to myself.

 

 

After dinner, Michael insisted that we all have a glass of champagne as he maneuvered Marella into a chair at one end of the living room.  I could tell by her expression that she was tryin' to figure out what was goin' on in Michael's head.  I had an idea...but I wasn't about to assume anything, especially where Michael was concerned.  I got the feeling Caitlin suspected something, especially as she gazed at her wedding ring, along with the engagement ring I'd given her just a few weeks ago, but I couldn't decide what she was thinking. 

 

 

"Stringfellow, Caitlin, I wanted you to be here to witness this," Michael said as he reached into the pocket of his jacket, bringing out a small maroon velvet box. As soon as Marella recognized it for what it was, she let out a short squeal when Michael opened it and revealed the engagement ring. As he got down on one knee, he looked into Marella's eyes and said, "Marella...will you marry me?"  I glanced over at my wife and saw her expression as Michael slipped the ring onto Marella's finger.  I knew Caitlin had thought that Marella had feelings for Michael similar to Caitlin's feelings for me, and Michael had just shown us all that the feelings were there, and were mutual.

 

 

"Yes, Michael," she whispered, and we all saw her eyes full of tears. "Yes. Of course, I'll marry you!" She said, and allowed Michael to slip the diamond ring on her finger, and kiss her after they had both stood up. At that moment, I knew Marella was the happiest woman on Earth—and I got the feeling that Caitlin didn't mind.  _And,_ I said to myself as I slid closer to my wife, _neither do I._ I mean, Caitlin and I had our turn, so now, it's Michael and Marella's turn to be happy.  _And I want those two to be as happy as we are,_ I said to myself.

 

 

"Marella, don't let me forget to..." Michael started, and somehow, I think we all knew what Michael was going to say.

 

 

"I'll call Judge Clevenger myself, first thing in the morning," she said, smiling.

 

 

Then Michael turned to me. “Hawke, would you mind terribly if we”—For some strange reason, I had a feeling about what he was going to ask.

 

 

“Just let me know when, Michael,” I said, then added, “and the dock's all yours.” Marella smiled from where she and Caitlin were comparing engagement rings, and Michael turned back to me.

 

 

“I know I said this before, but sometimes, Hawke, you amaze even me,” Michael said with a smile.

 

 

**Three weeks later...**

 

 

“ _Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Michael Coldsmith-Briggs!”_ Judge Clevenger intoned, just as Michael took Marella in his arms for their first kiss as husband and wife.  I looked at my bride and knew, just from the look on her face, that she was remembering that day not so long ago when we had exchanged vows.  Their ceremony was a simple one, like ours—I was Michael's best man, and Caitlin was Marella's matron of honor.  The only other guests were Saint John and Dom, who took it upon himself to make dinner for the small wedding party before he took Judge Clevenger back to the hangar.

 

 

That night, as Caitlin and I went to bed, I thought of everything that had happened since Dom and I had heard Caitlin say, “this past weekend...I...um...I eloped...with my best friend.”  As we curled up in each other's arms, I felt a peace envelop the cabin that I hadn't felt in a long time, and somehow, I knew that everything was going to be all right—for _all of us._


	5. Chap. 5 -- Marella's POV

It was just an ordinary day...one just like thousands of others I'd been through...and thousands more I had to look forward to...until the phone rang. As personal aide to Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III, or "Archangel," as he's more popularly known, I hear a lot of crazy things...especially where Stringfellow Hawke and his friend Caitlin O'Shannessy are concerned. I swear...those two have more chemistry than just about any couple I know...except maybe Michael and me...or at least, they _would,_ if Hawke would just get his thumb out of his ass. Along with his head.

 

 

Don't get me wrong—I know all about the "curse" Hawke thinks that he has on him—the curse that everyone he loves, or _might love,_ will die, and I can even understand it somewhat—Hawke lost his parents when he was twelve, to a boating accident up on Eagle Lake where he lives, then he lost Kelly, his high school girlfriend...then while he was in 'Nam, String and his brother Saint John went down on the same mission—except that didn't get picked up. String did. And finally, Gabrielle Adenauer, one of our operatives, who had become Hawke's lover, and then was murdered when Michael was forced to send her to Libya after Angela, our operative there, was murdered at the hands of Airwolf's creator, Charles Henry Moffet.

 

 

But, the only one Hawke _might_ have had any fault in was Gabrielle. But even that one, for Pete's sake...Hawke wasn't seeing Angela...and she was still murdered. And I can't forget what Moffet did to Red Star—Michael and I lost a lot of good friends that day, and Michael wound up losing his left eye, and walking with a permanent limp after that—and, of course, Michael did save _my_ life that day, when he dove on top of me after Moffet started firing at the base. I think that's when I first fell in love with him.  And...something Michael told me recently was nagging at the back of my mind...he had mentioned how Caitlin's plane had been hijacked when she was flying to Texas for her sister's wedding, and how Airwolf had managed to locate the plane, underwater, and direct rescue teams to the crash site.  _That's_ **got** _to count for_ **something,** I remembered saying to myself after Michael told me that.  _If Cait hadn't known Hawke that day...and if Hawke hadn't gotten Airwolf the minute he heard about the plane going down, she'd be dead right now, along with everybody else on that plane.  But, if I know Dominic Santini, he's mentioned that to String...a few dozen times, at least,_ I said to myself, then added, _more like a_ _few_ _ **thousand**_ _times_ _at least_ _...per_ _ **day,**_ _knowing Dominic Santini like I do._  

 

 

Suddenly, I heard Michael's voice, loud and clear, since he'd left the door to his office partially open. _"AND WHEN WAS THE WEDDING?"_ he roared, then burst out laughing. I have to admit...I'm wondering who the heck called Michael, and whose wedding they might have referred to. If it's who I _think_ it is...then I'll be collecting on a bet I made with Michael recently.

 

 

I have wanted a puppy for the longest time...and Michael has been fighting me every time I bring it up. For some strange reason, Michael has never been very comfortable with dogs, except for Hawke's blue tick hound, Tet—but I think that's because Tet basically ignores Michael whenever we go to Hawke's cabin. Now, how Tet acts around _women_ , especially when we have skirts or dresses on, that's another story entirely, and I'm not in the mood to go into that right now. Although, now that I think about it, I've never seen Tet do...what Tet likes to do...with Cait, but then again, Caitlin wears a skirt or a dress about as often as Michael wears blue jeans...which is to say, not very often.

 

 

But, the bet I made with Michael is simple—if, or rather _when_ Hawke finally figures out how much he loves Cait...and how much _she_ loves _him_...then we're going to adopt a puppy. Michael has taken the opposite attitude, of course, saying that if Hawke _doesn't_ do anything, then the subject of a puppy is going to be dropped— _permanently._ But, I'm not too worried about it. I just _know_ I'm right. Call it woman's intuition...or whatever.  And it's not like I haven't dropped hints to Hawke about the way Caitlin feels about him.  I think he knows...deep down inside, wherever his heart is, that she has feelings for him that are more than just friendship.  And, I _also_ think that if he stopped feeling sorry for himself for a few minutes, Hawke might realize that _he_ has the same feelings for Caitlin. 

 

 

Just then, I heard Michael buzz me. I brought myself out of my reverie and hurried into his office.

 

 

Yes, Michael?" I asked, sweetly.

 

 

"Get me Judge Ronald Clevenger," Michael said, and something about that name rang a bell. _I know that name...I'm sure of it_.

 

 

"Ronald Clevenger?" I asked Michael. "Where do I know that name from?"

 

 

"He was part of the FIRM's legal counsel until three months ago, when he retired from the FIRM and became a judge," Michael said, and I immediately recognized the name—and remembered something about his retirement party. "Guess he felt like hearing murder and divorce cases would cause him less stress than hearing about our constant legal issues. He still has his security clearance since Zeus figured he would still be useful from time to time." _What the heck would Michael need, or want, with Ron?_ I asked myself.

 

 

"Michael...what was that comment you made a few minutes ago? Whose wedding?" I demanded, and I think he could already see the wheels turning puppy dog names over in my head. Then, Michael realized we had left the door partially open, so I heard the majority of Michael's conversation, even though I still didn't know who it was with...although I had my suspicions.

 

 

"Marella," Michael began, and I could tell he was not completely comfortable with what he was about to say to me. Finally, he continued. "You won't believe who that was on the phone. Dominic."

 

 

"Santini?" I asked, and was overjoyed when Michael nodded. Trying not to betray how excited I was, I continued, "whose wedding was _he_ talking about, for heaven's sake?" I had a feeling I knew...but, I wanted to be _sure._

 

 

"Cait's," Michael said, and my eyes lit up. I know Michael saw it, because he immediately cringed. "Now, Marella, don't get too excited. Caitlin was having one of those... _discussions_ with her mother that we've heard about...and I guess things got a little too personal, and Cait blurted out that she had eloped with her best friend."

 

 

"But—I thought that Hawke was..." I stopped, and suddenly realized what this could mean. "Oh. I'll...I'll get Judge Clevenger for you right away, Michael," I said, turning on my heel and all but flying out of Michael's office, making sure that the door was securely closed as I went.  All of a sudden, I put two and two together—and came up with the reason Michael wanted Judge Clevenger.  _Or at least...the reason_ _ **I think**_ _Michael wants to talk to Ron._ _He wants to know if –_ _I mean_ _ **when—**_ _Ron_ _can marry Hawke and Caitlin._

 

 

A few minutes later, I buzzed Michael. _"Judge Clevenger's on Line 3 for you, Michael."_

 

 

"Thank you."

 

 

I knew I could get myself in a whole lot of trouble for what I did next, but I couldn't resist. My curiosity wouldn't let me leave it alone. I quietly put my extension on speaker, muting the microphone so that my voice wouldn't carry over the line, and listened in on the conversation.

 

 

"Michael? Michael Coldsmith-Briggs, how the heck are _you_?" Ron demanded. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this call? Don't tell me, lemme guess—one of those secret agent friends o' yours got himself—or _herself—_ tossed in jail, and you need my help to bust them out. Am I close?"

 

 

"Not even," Michael said, laughing. "Actually, I need a favor. You owe me one...or _five,"_ Michael said, and I could tell from Ron's reaction that he recalled every time he'd told Michael he owed him one. "You think you'd be able to squeeze a quick marriage in before next Thursday?" I could hardly contain my excitement, but I knew I had to. _If Michael figures out what I'm doing out here, I'm a dead woman. Not to mention, unemployed._ Just then, I heard the judge start to speak again.

 

 

"Well...today's what, Friday? Let's see here..." There was a long silence, I guess while the judge looked over his calendar, then he said, "Looks like I've got Tuesday, or Wednesday wide open. No cases, nothing. You planning on tyin' the knot with that aide of yours?" Now, I _really_ had to bite my tongue. Darn near bit it straight through, as a matter of fact.  Don't get me wrong...I want to be married to Michael as much as I think Caitlin wants to be married to Stringfellow...I just wonder if it's ever going to happen. And even though I had slammed the door to Michael's office closed, I sure as heck didn't want Michael to know I was listening in on the conversation.

 

 

Michael laughed and said, "No, Ron...not yet, anyway. You remember a guy named Stringfellow Hawke?"

 

 

"The one who has that high-tech copter of yours? Sure, I think you've mentioned him a time or two...he works with quite the attractive young lady, you said, am I right?"

 

 

"Oh, for the love of God!" Michael said, and I knew the reason Michael was so angry. "You're old enough to be that young lady's _father,_ Ron...Hell...for that matter, so am I." _And you sounded like Caitlin's father just then,_ I said to myself.

 

 

"That's funny, Michael," Ron interrupted. "I didn't think Caitlin—that's the girl, right?—was _that_ much younger than Marella." I knew Ron was teasing Michael not only about his age, but about the difference in age between Michael and me.

 

 

"Yes, Ron...Caitlin is the girl...but for your information, Caitlin told her mother earlier this week that she'd eloped with her best friend. Apparently Caitlin's mom has been bugging her about settling down and getting married for a long time now, and I guess Cait finally decided she'd had enough. Now, the thing is, I know for a fact that she considers _Hawke_ to be her best friend, so..."

 

 

"I think I understand, Michael," Judge Clevenger said with a slight chuckle, and I had to swallow a chuckle of my own, especially when Judge Clevenger added, “So, you're finally gonna get Hawke married, huh?”  _Yes,_ I said to myself triumphantly.  _We're going to get Stringfellow Hawke married._ Then I had to add to myself, _**if**_ _Hawke goes along with this...and there's no guarantee that he will._ Just then, I heard Michael speaking again, and pulled myself back into the conversation.

 

 

"There's one other thing, Ron," Michael said, and by the tone of his voice, I figured Michael wasn't too sure about what he was thinking of asking.

 

 

"What's that, Michael?" he responded.

 

 

"I'm going to need some...creativity with the dates on the marriage license," Michael said hesitantly.

 

 

"Because of Cait's mom, you mean?" Ron asked, and I got the feeling he knew what Michael was wanting.

 

 

"Yes, Ron...we have to make it look like Hawke and Cait were married two weeks ago, so that if Cait's mom gets curious..."

 

 

"Say no more, Michael," Judge Clevenger interrupted me. "I'll handle everything."

 

 

Michael breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Thanks, Ron. Now _I_ owe _you one._ "

 

 

"I'll send you a bill," Ron said, laughing. "Talk later, Michael." And just like that, the connection was broken, and I turned off the speakerphone. I figured Michael was calling Dom back, and that the relationship between Hawke and Caitlin was going to be the main topic of conversation.

 

 

I couldn't help but worry the more I thought about what Michael was planning to do.  Don't get me wrong—if it _works,_ I get my puppy, and Hawke and Caitlin get married.  But, I remembered hearing about what happened when Michael told Hawke about sending Gabrielle to Libya.  _If Hawke doesn't go along with this...a fat lip could be the_ **least** _of Michael's worries,_ I said to myself.  Finally, I walked into Michael's office, resolving to play dumb as long as I could.

 

 

"Would you care to tell me what that was all about?" I asked as I walked back into the office.

 

 

"It's a long story, Marella," Michael said, as he stretched out his bad leg. "But, since we've got the time..." He proceeded over the next few minutes to explain exactly what Dom had told him had happened between Caitlin and her mother.

 

 

"Oh, my," I said, shaking my head. "I can only imagine what Hawke's going to do when he finds out."

 

 

"He knows already," Michael said, and I heard him stifle a chuckle at my expression. "Apparently, he and Dom were sitting outside the office while the conversation/argument was going on. Cait was so nervous when she heard her mother was on the phone, she forgot to close the office door, so Hawke and Dom heard the whole thing."

 

 

"What happened?" I wanted to know.

 

 

"Well, as soon as Cait said that she'd eloped with her best friend, Hawke dropped a wrench right in the middle of the hangar floor. Of course, Cait's mom heard it, and demanded to know what the noise was. I don't think Caitlin expected Hawke to hear her say that to her mother...and I _know_ she wasn't expecting Hawke to drop a wrench like that," Michael finished.

 

 

"So, what were you calling Judge Clevenger for?" I demanded, trying to keep the excitement out of my voice...and failing miserably.

 

 

"To see if..." Michael hesitated, and I knew he was thinking about our bet. "To see if there was any way he could marry Hawke and Caitlin before Cait's mother gets here next week."

 

 

"So," I said as I moved towards Michael, a malicious gleam in my eyes, "are you admitting defeat?" I perched myself on the edge of Michael's desk, crossing my legs in a manner that was highly undignified...not to mention completely inappropriate for an office setting...but at the same time, I knew Michael would find it extremely alluring. _He always has loved my legs,_ I said to myself as I leaned in to him.

 

 

"Not...quite," Michael said, and I knew he noticed my expression, even as I noticed how he was admiring the shape of my legs. "I mean, we still don't know whether Hawke actually _will_ marry Cait...but at least this way, if that's what he decides to do, we'll have the bases covered," Michael said.

 

 

"Ha," I sneered, grinning, as I already had a particular breed of pup picked out. "Better start dog-proofing the house, Michael," I said, brushing my lips against Michael's.

 

 

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, my dear," Michael said, standing up. "We've got a lot of work to do, and not much time to do it in...and besides, as I've told you before, we don't know what Hawke's going to do. Do we still have..."

 

 

"Yes, Michael," I said, moving off Michael's desk and returning to my usual business-like behavior. "I still have that information in the files. Don't worry about it," I said. I knew Michael was concerned about whether or not we had Hawke and Caitlin's measurements, and I knew they were still in the Personnel files. We keep records like that on all field personnel, in case we ever have to provide clothing for them on an assignment, and of course, we had to make alterations to the Airwolf flight suits. "If...or should I say... _when_ the decision happens, and we find out that Hawke proposed to Cait...I'll be ready." I turned and walked out of Michael's office, swaying my hips ever-so-seductively as I walked. I know that drives Michael _insane..._ which is why I did it.

 

 

All the same, I couldn't help thinking back to Ron's retirement—Cait and Hawke went together, ostensibly as “just friends”—but when I saw the two of them walk in, Cait on Hawke's arm, I have _never_ seen a woman look that much in love. It looked like a scene right out of and old movie—or out of one of those novels I enjoy reading—and the more time they spent together that night, I became convinced that even though he doesn't show it, Hawke has feelings for Caitlin that are more than just friendship.

 

 

When we didn't hear from Dom over the weekend, I began worrying that maybe...just _maybe_...Michael was right. By Monday morning, I had begun to accept that things weren't going the way I thought they would. And, I'd been worried about something most of the weekend— _what if Cait decides not to marry String??_ I mean, I thought I knew how Cait felt about Hawke, from what Michael told me about the time she helped rescue him from East Germany, and from times I've seen the two of them together, but I was suddenly worried about what might happen. Just then, the morning satellite photography came in, and I noticed something...or rather, _someone,_ who looked familiar. I'd seen Saint John's picture, of course, in the files...not to mention at Hawke's cabin. And although the face in this photo was several years older than the pictures I'd seen before, there was no mistaking the features. _Michael has to see this,_ I said to myself, relieved that there was something developing that would take both Michael's mind, and mine, off the issue of the potential wedding.

 

 

I charged into Michael's office with no fanfare or warning. "Sir, you have to see this," I said, slamming a set of satellite recon photos onto the desk.

 

 

For a moment, I thought Michael was looking at a picture of a ghost. And, I think _he_ thought he was, too. Finally, he said, "Saint John. Goddammit, Stringfellow was right. I don't believe it, he was right all along!"

 

 

"Sir?"

 

 

"Never mind, Marella. Never mind. Do we have coordinates on Saint John's location?"

 

 

"Right here, sir. And the _Enterprise_ battle group, along with the _Wasp_ and the _Essex,_ is within three hours' sail time, conducting exercises. Shall I...?"

 

 

"Immediately, Marella. Send these photos, along with new orders, to the captains of both battle groups, and the _Wasp._ Instruct them to prepare for stealthy extract when in range. Damn...let's bring Saint John home!" Michael shouted, and I hurried out of the office again, to carry out the orders.

 

 

Once I had alerted all three ships' captains as to the situation, Michael called me back into his office.

 

 

"Yes, Michael?" I asked when I walked in.

 

 

"About...what we discussed on Friday," Michael began, and I could tell he was feeling extremely uncomfortable about whatever he had to say—which, I have to admit, made me curious as to exactly what Michael was referring to. 

 

 

"Yes?" I asked, knowing the excitement was shining in my eyes.

 

 

Michael simply sighed, slumped his shoulders in defeat, and mumbled, "You win."

 

 

"What?" I demanded, as Michael had lowered his voice so far that I think Stringfellow is the only person on this planet who could have heard him. "Could you repeat that, please?"

 

 

"Dammit, Marella," Michael hissed, increasing the volume of his voice, "I said, _you win._ I had a message from Dom when we got here this morning...it seems that the wedding is going to happen on Wednesday," Michael said, and I beamed at him, the smile of a triumphant woman.

 

 

"Yes! I knew it!" I shouted, and was glad that the doors to Michael's office were soundproofed, and this time, fully closed. I hadn't been that excited since the mission that Hawke and Dom flew into Russia, unarmed, to rescue a defector and his family. "Don't worry, Michael," I said sweetly, "I'll take care of everything else that needs to be done. And then..."

 

 

"Yes, Marella," Michael admitted, again in defeat. "Once they're...married...then we can pick out the puppy you want."

 

 

"Thank you, Michael," I said as I wound my arms around his neck. "Trust me...everything is going to be fine." I gazed lovingly into Michael's good eye, and hoped fervently that he believed me.

 

 

To say I was surprised when Michael asked me to call Zeus, the head of the FIRM, would be a gross understatement, but, at the same time, I knew why Michael wanted to talk to him. _With Saint John on his way home, the agreement we have with Stringfellow no longer applies. But Airwolf, in their hands, is the best intelligence and field tool we've got. Well, Michael will make Zeus see reason,_ I said to myself, having complete confidence in the man I loved.

 

 

In the meantime, I busied myself getting things ready for the wedding. On my lunch hour Monday afternoon, I went to a local jewelry store that I frequented and picked out a gorgeous wedding band set, having both Hawke and Caitlin's ring sizes in the files. We'd taken them when Hawke and Caitlin started working for us, so that we would have them, ironically enough, in the event that they were ever sent on a mission which required them to pose as a married couple.  I knew Michael had been trying to find a mission like that, practically since the day I had met Caitlin, a few months previous, after she helped Hawke and Dom rescue Michael from East Germany, since both Hawke and Dominic were injured on a flying stunt. Caitlin took over the Electronic Data Command Center, after Hawke gave her a short training on Airwolf's systems. Now, we'd be using the information for real. But I couldn't help asking myself...if we _had_ found a mission that had required Hawke and Caitlin to pose as a married couple...would he have agreed to it? Would _Cait_ have agreed to it? And...could _that_ have been the kick in the ass Hawke needed, as opposed to that phone call from Cait's mother? I suppose it's irrelevant, now...but I still wondered.

 

 

Later that afternoon, Michael told me that his conversation with Zeus had gone much better than he had anticipated. Yes, it had nearly degenerated into a heated argument, but Zeus finally understood what Michael had been trying to explain for a long time, and what he and I already knew—that Airwolf, in the hands of the Hawkes (I figured, Caitlin was only two days away from marrying Stringfellow, so there was little harm in referring to them as a married couple) and Dominic Santini is the _best_ field tool the FIRM has. So, at least Hawke doesn't have to worry about the FIRM trying to get Airwolf back. Now, another agency, that's another story entirely. But now, maybe Zeus will leave Michael alone, and let him do his job.

 

 

The next morning, I was startled when I walked back into the office after getting a cup of coffee, and found a man who seemed to be only a few years older than Hawke standing there. "Excuse me. I was looking for...Michael?" Of course, I knew he was cleared—the strange man was wearing one of our VISITOR security badges. But I still wondered what was going on as I buzzed Michael and said, _"Sir, there's someone here to see you."_

 

 

" _Fine. Send them in,"_ I heard, and buzzed the door open, ushering the stranger inside, then walking back to my desk.

 

 

A few minutes later, my intercom buzzed again. _"Marella. Would you join us in here for a moment?"_

 

 

"Yes, Michael?" I said, totally professionally, as I walked back into the office.

 

 

"Marella, this is Saint John Hawke," Michael said. My jaw dropped, and I noticed Michael smiling as he said, "Would you help me explain to him about Stringfellow getting married?"

 

 

"Well, Saint John," I said, "Michael's right. Stringfellow _is_ getting married. You see..." And for the next hour, Saint John listened as Michael and I told him the story of how String had met Caitlin O'Shannessy, and they were getting married.

 

 

"I can't believe it," Saint John mumbled when the story was finished. "My kid brother...getting married. This girl...Caitlin O'Shannessy, you said? She must be quite a girl. I mean...after Kelly was killed, I didn't think String would ever get that serious about anybody again."

 

 

"Oh, she is," Michael answered him. "Take our word for it." Once again, I found myself wondering just how strongly Michael felt about Caitlin. I fought my concern down, though, knowing that Cait was going to marry Hawke tomorrow.

 

 

"Now, Saint John...," Michael was saying, "Stringfellow doesn't have any idea that we've found you...and, I'm going to try to keep it that way until tomorrow. What I'd like to do is..." and Michael outlined what he thought Stringfellow might say regarding his brother and the wedding, and the best time for Saint John to make an appearance.

 

 

"I like it, Michael," Saint John said, grinning. "It'll sure be good to see String again...and Dom. I can't wait until tomorrow morning."

 

 

"Well, we've got you set up at a hotel near here, and of course, we'll help you find a permanent home," I said, knowing it was the least we could do for Stringfellow's brother, "so, Michael and I will take you to your hotel, and then we'll be along to get you, and the judge who will be performing the ceremony, in the morning," Michael said.

 

 

"I can hardly wait," Saint John said, smiling, as he, Michael, and I left the office for the day. That night, I must admit, I had as difficult a time sleeping as I imagined Hawke and Caitlin were both having.

 

 

When we picked up Judge Clevenger, and then Saint John, on Wednesday morning, I wasn't sure who was more nervous – Michael, String, or me. We flew to the cabin, and dropped Michael, Saint John, and the judge off, while I flew back with Lauren, along with my assistant Jacqueline, to pick up the bride.

 

 

Finally, I had arrived at Caitlin's apartment building, and buzzed her.

 

 

"Yes?" I heard Cait's voice.

 

 

"Morning, Cait," I said through the tiny speaker. "You ready for this?"

 

 

"As ready as I've been for anything in my entire life," Caitlin said, and I could tell she meant it.

 

 

"Well, come on then," I said, and I thought I sounded almost as anxious as Caitlin was. _Guess I'm thinkin' about getting married to Michael,_ I said to myself, then added sadly, _if he ever gets around to asking me._

 

 

"Something on your mind, Cait?" I asked a few minutes later, as my assistant Jacqueline and I met her in the lobby.

 

 

"Is it that obvious?" Caitlin responded. I got the distinct impression that her tone of voice when she answered the buzz was just an act— _she's_ _worried about something,_ I said to myself as I studied her face. _Now that I see her, I'd say Cait's more nervous than anybody, including me._

 

 

"Yeah," I said, smiling. "You look like a woman being led to her execution...not someone who's about to marry the man she's dreamed of for a long time. You're not..."

 

 

" _NO!"_ Caitlin insisted, far more sharply than I had expected. "No, Marella," Caitlin repeated, and toned her voice down, even as she laughed softly. "I'm not having second thoughts about marrying Hawke. And, I'm sorry I laughed just now...but when you said I looked like a woman being led to her execution...that's how I felt when I got the phone call from Mom that _started_ this whole mess!"

 

 

I laughed and nodded, then said, "Don't worry about it, Cait. Apology accepted."

 

 

Caitlin smiled at me and said, "Thanks, Marella. But...you know how much I love him...it's just...I'm..." When Caitlin let her voice trail off, I knew exactly what was on her mind.

 

 

" _OH,_ " I said, and smiled knowingly. "You're worried about...sex."

 

 

"Yeah...and, Marella, I'm sorry I snapped at you just now," Caitlin admitted, finally realizing that it was just the three of us standing there, and she could be open with me about what was making her so uncomfortable. I finally looked at my watch and said, "Listen...the wedding's not scheduled for a few hours yet...and I think you need to talk about some things...so why don't we go back to your apartment, make some tea, and have a little 'girl talk?'"

 

 

"I think...I'd like that," Caitlin said, smiling, and led Jacqueline and me back to the elevator. Once we were in the apartment, Caitlin quickly put on a pot of tea and sat at the kitchen table with Jacqueline and me.

 

 

"Before I forget," I said, turning to the other woman, "this is my assistant, Jacqueline, and she'll help you get ready today...help with your dress, hair, makeup, anything you need. Jacqueline, this is Caitlin O'Shannessy...soon to be Caitlin Hawke," I said, and Caitlin smiled and shook Jacqueline's hand.

 

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jacqueline," Caitlin said...and I knew she meant it.

 

 

"Same here, Caitlin," Jacqueline said, then added, "and congratulations."

 

 

"Thanks," Caitlin said, smiling.

 

 

"So," I said, wanting to continue the conversation we started in the lobby, "I gather by what you said before that...it hasn't happened yet for you, and tonight with Hawke would be..."

 

 

"Yeah," Caitlin said, embarrassed. "Tonight'll be my first time. I'm still a...virgin," she said, and I saw her cheeks darkening as she continued, "and...it's scary."

 

 

"Well," I said as I gave Caitlin a friendly smile, "I wouldn't worry too much about it. Personally, I think sex is a wonderful stress reliever, and given your job with us...and with Dominic, I would think you're under more stress than you let on...but, I think Hawke will understand...just don't force anything, and I'm sure you'll be fine. And...don't worry about it. I understand. I suppose if I was still a virgin, and about to get married, I'd be nervous too."

 

 

Caitlin smiled and said, "Thanks, Marella. You've almost been like another sister to me...I'll never forget it." Just then, she heard the tea kettle whistle, and quickly took it off the stove, turned it off, and fixed cups for all three of us.

 

 

"It's my pleasure, Cait," I said, patting her hand after she sat down. "And, I want you to know something—I'm very happy for you today." I was hoping my expression didn't betray my feelings, but I should have known better—Caitlin's too smart a girl to miss a detail like that.

 

 

"Hey, Marella," she said, noticing my expression, "things are gonna work out for you and...whoever."

 

 

"It's Michael," I replied. "Michael and I are...together. We _live_ together, actually...and," I said, and I knew Cait could see my face turning red, "we...we made a bet on you two."

 

 

"You did _what?_ " Caitlin asked, and laughed. "I'm sorry, Marella. I just think that's extremely funny, that you and Michael made a bet about Hawke and me. What was the bet?"

 

 

"Well...I've been wanting a puppy for the longest time," I said, and I knew Cait could see the smile on my face. "And so I bet Michael that if you and Hawke ever got together, that he'd have to buy me a puppy."

 

 

"Well, just do Hawke and me one favor," Cait said, smiling at me, "let us see the pup after you get it."

 

 

"You've got a deal," I told her. About this time, Jacqueline looked as if she had a question for Caitlin.

 

 

"So, where did you meet Hawke?" She asked, and Caitlin turned to me with a questioning look.

 

 

"It's okay, Cait," I said reassuringly. "Jacqueline has a security clearance, and she's read over the Airwolf files, especially about your situation back in Texas. But, why don't you give her a few of the details?"

 

 

"Sure," Caitlin said, and spent the next few hours describing how Hawke and Dom had saved her from that crooked sheriff, then, how she had come back here to California looking for him after they left. Jacqueline laughed when Cait told her about her thoughts when Hawke smiled at her, and said, "Well...I've only talked to Hawke a few times...but he never smiled at _me_ that way!"

 

 

Then Jacqueline noticed Caitlin's expression, which looked decidedly uncomfortable. "Caitlin," Jacqueline began, and I could tell she was worried about something. "I know I said I've talked to Hawke a few times...but, they were all business. I don't..."

 

 

"Hey, it's okay," Cait said, smiling at us. "After all," she said, and her smile turned decidedly mischievous, _"I'm_ the one that's gonna be married to him!" We all laughed again, and I could see the tension easing out of Cait's body.

 

 

Suddenly, I got the impression Caitlin was feeling a whole lot better about this whole thing. It appeared that she'd decided not to let her anxieties about sex ruin this day. I immediately noticed her change in expression. "Now, that's the Caitlin O'Shannessy I know!" I said, when Caitlin's face split into an ear-to-ear grin. "You ready?"

 

 

Caitlin took a deep breath and said, "Yeah. I'm ready. Let's go!" Caitlin grabbed her dress bag and followed Jacqueline and me out, and, after locking up the apartment for the last time, the three of us got back in the elevator and went downstairs, then after Caitlin turned in her keys and said good-bye to the landlord, we walked out to our helicopter and headed for the cabin. A short time later, we had landed on the dock, and I looked around, wondering where Hawke and the rest of the men were.

 

 

"I sure hope Michael's gotten them out of the cabin," Caitlin said, after we got out of the helicopter and walked up to the front door. Lauren, Michael's pilot, had already taken the chopper and landed it not too far away so the dock itself would be clear for the ceremony, then came back and joined us.

 

 

"I'll check first," I said, and pushed open the door just wide enough for me to slip in. A few seconds later, I opened the door wider. "Coast is clear, Cait. Come on in." Caitlin walked inside, turned to me, and, with a smile, said, "Thanks."

 

 

"Don't mention it, Cait," I replied and smiled back at her. "It was my pleasure."

 

 

Once we were all dressed, Jacqueline fixed our hair and makeup...and Judge Clevenger and Saint John walked into the cabin. The judge quickly introduced himself to Caitlin, then walked down to the dock where String stood waiting. Saint John remained quiet as he lined up with me, and I wondered if he'd forgotten to introduce himself to Caitlin. Then, we got the "high sign" from the judge, the small violin quintet that Michael had hired began playing, and I took Saint John's arm and walked towards them.

 

 

By the time Dom gave Caitlin's hand to String, I could see her makeup was ruined, and saw the tears streaming down her face. But then, I looked at Hawke, and I noticed _his_ eyes were full of tears. He and Caitlin smiled at each other, and turned to the judge, who began the ceremony.

 

 

"Dearly beloved," Judge Clevenger began, "we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Stringfellow Hawke and Caitlin O'Shannessy. From what I've been told, these two young people have had a long and... _interesting_ journey to get where they are today." String and Caitlin looked at each other, and I could imagine the thought running through their minds, because I was thinking the same thing— _You have_ **no** _idea._

 

 

I could see Caitlin and Hawke both hold their breath when I heard the judge say, "Any person who can show just cause why these two should not wed...let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."

 

 

Finally, he continued. "Stringfellow Hawke, do you take Caitlin O'Shannessy to be your lawful wedded wife?" I saw them silently release the breaths they'd been holding. _Truth be told, I don't why they're so nervous,_ I thought to myself. _There's nobody here who would have said anything to stop this wedding...especially_ **me.**

 

 

"I do," Hawke replied, smiling.

 

 

"Caitlin O'Shannessy, do you take Stringfellow Hawke to be your lawful, wedded husband?"

 

 

"Yes. I do," Caitlin said proudly, and String could see the tears shining in her eyes, and I knew I saw tears in his eyes, too, as the judge took the rings from Saint John.

 

 

"Stringfellow, take Caitlin's ring, place it on the third finger of her left hand, and repeat after me: With this ring..."

 

 

" _With this ring..."_

 

 

"I thee wed."

 

 

" _I thee wed,"_ String said, as he slid the ring onto her finger.

 

 

"Caitlin, take Stringfellow's ring, place it on the third finger of his left hand, and repeat after me: With this ring..."

 

 

" _With this ring..."_

 

 

"I thee wed."

 

 

" _I thee wed._ " At this point, as I saw Caitlin slide the ring onto String's finger, I could see String's eyes were filled with tears. And I have to admit, mine did, too, as I imagined what it would be like when it was our turn...Michael's and mine, that is.

 

 

"Stringfellow, Caitlin...I now pronounce you husband, and wife," Judge Clevenger said, and I had to stifle a laugh as String pulled Caitlin towards him, and claimed her lips with his own, just as the judge finished. "You may now...continue kissing the bride." Saint John, Michael, Dom and I laughed as the couple kissed. Finally, they separated, as Judge Clevenger announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce...Mr. and Mrs. Stringfellow Hawke!"

 

 

"Congratulations, Hawke...Caitlin," Michael said, as he shook String's hand, then gave Caitlin a friendly peck on the cheek. "I know I've said this before, but...I never thought I'd see this day. And may I say... _Mrs. Hawke,"_ Michael said, and I noticed Caitlin blush slightly, "I don't think I've ever seen you happier."

 

 

"Thanks, Michael," Caitlin said, blinking back tears of joy as she gave Michael a quick peck on the cheek in return. "I can honestly say that I've never _been_ happier, than I am right now."

 

 

"And I second that," String said, and I knew he was talking about the fact that he was married to Caitlin, as well as having Saint John home. "I think that for the first time in a long time, I'm truly happy. Thank you, Michael," String said, and wrapped the master spy in a huge hug. I had to admit...I don't think I'd ever seen Stringfellow Hawke so happy as he was right then.  _Meeting Caitlin was the best thing that could have ever happened to Hawke...even if he didn't know it at the time._

 

 

"You're welcome, Stringfellow," Michael replied.

 

 

I could tell Caitlin's curiosity about Saint John was quickly getting the best of her when she said, "Um...String? There's someone here I don't know **."** It wasn't my place to say anything, so I kept quiet, even as I said to myself, _Boy, are you in for a shock._

 

 

"Sorry, Caitlin," String said, and I could see him shake his head. "Caitlin Hawke, meet my big brother...Saint John Hawke." Saint John gave Caitlin a quick peck on the cheek and a warm, friendly embrace.

 

 

"String? This is Saint John?" Caitlin asked him, and Dom had to stifle a chuckle.

 

 

"I was rescued about three days ago, Cait," Saint John answered her. "And, from what I see, it appears I arrived just in time." Turning to String, Saint John said, "Well, little brother...I have to say, your taste in women has _definitely_ improved from what I remember. I think I'm safe in saying this...Mom and Dad would have approved."

 

 

"Thanks. I _think,"_ String said, laughing.

 

 

"String," Caitlin said, and pulled him closer to her, "even though I've only just met him, I think you can take Saint John's word for it. I trust him," she finished with a wink at her husband.

 

 

"Well, that's a ringing endorsement, if I've _ever_ heard one," Michael laughed, and noticed the rest of us joining in.

 

 

"I think you're right, Cait," String said, and we all laughed again.

 

 

"And what about me?" Michael demanded.

 

 

"Sorry, Michael," String said as he hugged Caitlin close to him. "You're right, too. Cait's endorsement is everything I'll ever need," he added, turning to kiss her yet again.

 

 

"Good answer, Stringfellow," Michael replied with a smile, and winked his good eye at String.

 

 

"Well, Saint John, it's a pleasure to meet you," Caitlin said. "I've heard a lot about you from String."

 

 

"Caitlin, I look forward to getting to know you better," Saint John replied, smiling at his brother, Caitlin, Michael, and me. "And may I say, welcome to our family."

 

 

"Thanks, Saint John," Caitlin said in reply.

 

 

Finally, after several rounds of congratulations and hugs, Michael and I decided to leave the newlyweds, along with Dom and Saint John, and return to the office, and then, home. Michael glanced over at me and noticed tears in my eyes.

 

 

"You okay?" Michael asked me, concerned.

 

 

"Yes, Michael," I whispered, and I had to wonder if Michael believed I was positive about it, but I continued, "I'm okay. Just...that was so beautiful today, Michael. Thank you." _At the same time, I want my own ring...to be Michael's wife. I want that more than_ **anything.**

 

 

"Well, Marella, thank _you_ for your part," Michael said to me, and we were both thankful that Laura was doing the actual flying, so Michael and I could talk. "Those bands you chose for Hawke and Caitlin were...exquisite. And, so was Cait's dress."

 

 

"Thank you," I replied.

 

 

"By the way," Michael said, and I knew something had been bothering him ever since the wedding, but he didn't want to mention it, “thank you for taking Hawke and Caitlin's ring sizes...although, how you did it without them knowing, I'll never figure out.  Dom asked me how we knew them...I told him how frustrated I was that I hadn't been able to find a mission that would have required sending Hawke and Cait posing as a married couple...but I suppose that's all moot now,” I said, smiling at Marella.

 

 

"Yes...I do remember how frustrated you got that you never found the right mission...I'm also glad we were prepared with that information for today—and, most important of all, I'm glad things all worked out for the best,” I sighed, and I think Michael could tell my mind was already on the pup.

 

 

By the time we landed back at Knightsbridge, I had recovered my composure and gone back to badgering Michael about the pup. I had already been in contact with a breeder for the past two-and-a-half months, a man who was a former FIRM employee, and I was looking at a white German Shepherd puppy, part of a litter that was reaching the age where they could be adopted out. From what the breeder had told me, the pup's parents were both pedigreed, which should make training a lot easier. I had chosen a white pup, figuring that would make our lives easier, since it wouldn't mess up our clothing. By the time we had returned home, Michael knew I wasn't going to let him off the hook. I quickly called my friend David, and he agreed to meet us at his home in an hour.

 

 

"David said he could meet us in an hour," I said as we left Knightsbridge to go home.

 

 

" _David?"_ Michael demanded, and I chuckled at his reaction.

 

 

"Yes, Michael, David," I said, patting Michael's knee. "David Richmond, breeder of White German Shepherd pups. He said we could meet him at his house in an hour, if we wanted to." I smiled at Michael and said, "You're so cute when you're jealous."

 

 

" _Jealous? Me?"_ He floundered, but I think he realized that he had come off sounding extremely jealous. "You're right, Marella. I was jealous, and I'm sorry," Michael said.

 

 

"It's okay, Michael," I said, and I was reminded once again why I loved this man. "I forgive you," I said, smiling at him.

 

 

When we arrived at the Richmond house, I knew Michael could tell how excited I was – I usually waited for the chauffeur to open the back door before I got out, but today, I opened the door myself, and sprang out of the back of the limo before the chauffeur had even opened his door. "Hi, David!" I shouted, and I think Michael was wondering just how well we knew each other.

 

 

"Hi, Marella!" David shouted back, and waved. He walked up to me and gave me a friendly peck on the cheek, similar to the one Michael gave Caitlin at her and Stringfellow's wedding. _I sure hope Michael isn't feeling jealous,_ I said to myself _._

 

 

"David," I began, turning towards Michael, "this is Michael."

 

 

"Glad to meet you, Michael," David said and they shook hands. "So, you're the guy she's always talking about?"

 

 

Michael looked at me, stunned, then back to David. "She _talks_ about me?" He asked.

 

 

"Every time she's been here, for the past two and a half months," David said, and grinned. "I knew from the first time Marella came to me talkin' about a puppy, that she only had eyes for you. That's all I've been hearing...'Michael' this...'Michael' that..." He grinned, and pulled Michael aside and said, in a tone and volume that even Stringfellow Hawke would have difficulty hearing, "You are one lucky man, Michael. Don't forget that. And...may I make a small suggestion here? Marry that woman as _soon as you can._ " I only happened to hear him because I was standing right beside Michael.

 

 

"Don't worry," Michael promised him as he looked at me. "I won't forget how lucky I am...and, as for marrying her...I'm planning on it," he said, and smiled at David. David said, "So...I gather you won the bet, Marella?"

 

 

"Yes," I replied. "Stringfellow and Caitlin Hawke are now officially married." I allowed a satisfied, almost smug expression to cross my face as I said, "And, here we are."

 

 

"Well," David said, walking over to a large, open-topped playpen in the backyard of the house that held a constantly moving pile of small, white puppies along with a larger dog that stood in the background, one I assumed was the mother, "these are the pups that I've been telling Marella about. As you can see, they love to play. They're all ready to adopt...of course, they may need some training, but Marella already seems to have that figured out. And," he said, handing Michael a stack of papers in a folder, "here's the pedigree on their father."

 

 

"Very impressive," Michael read. "So, White German Shepherds aren't officially recognized by the AKC?"

 

 

"No, and that's a darned shame," David said, "because as you can see, they're beautiful animals. Oh, before I forget," he said, handing me  
another folder, "the mother's pedigree. We have pedigrees on _both_ parents. Most good breeders do," he added.

 

 

Of course, I already knew how beautiful these pups were, having seen them every day for the past two and a half months, but even Michael had to admit David had a point about the beauty of the puppies. One pup in particular seemed enamored with Michael – he would disengage himself from the pile and scratch at the side of the pen, trying to get out whenever he stepped close, and when David reached into the pen and pulled the pup out, the little pup jumped right into Michael's arms and started licking his face.

 

 

"Michael!" I shouted, laughing. "I never realized..."

 

 

"Me neither," Michael said, finally having gotten the dog to calm down long enough so that he could cradle him in his arms. "But he seems to like me."

 

 

I came over and scratched the dog behind the ears, and he licked my hand. "He's perfect, Michael," I whispered, tears coming to my eyes as I watched the dog with Michael.

 

 

"Good choice, Marella, Michael," David said. "That little guy's probably the smartest pup of the whole litter. Good judge of character, too," he added, and I looked at Michael and grinned.

 

 

"We'll take him," Michael said, and I grinned even wider. David quickly produced a leash to put the pup on, and we walked back to the house with David, and I held the leash, so that Michael could fill out the requisite paperwork, and pay for the dog. The dog wasn't cheap, at $1250, but as David said, that's what you pay for breeding.

 

 

"Pleasure doing business with you, Michael," David said as we finalized everything. "You're gonna love that little guy. Marella think of a name for him yet?"

 

 

"Not that I'm aware of," Michael said as he handed me the dog, and watched me cuddling the pup, "but I know she's been thinking about it ever since we made the bet."

 

 

"I wanted to ask you about that," David said, and I think Michael was a little surprised. "I mean, Marella told me some of what the bet was all about, but I got the feeling she left out some details."

 

 

Michael hesitated, and I knew he wasn't sure how much of the story he could reveal to David. Finally, David said, "Michael...don't you remember? I used to work for the FIRM...in Personnel. I think I even read the files on Hawke and...Caitlin, isn't it?"

 

 

"Yes...and now that you mention it, I _do_ remember your name," Michael answered, and I could tell he was relieved that they could discuss at least some of the specifics, without breaking a multitude of rules. "Caitlin O'Shannessy...I mean...Caitlin _Hawke,_ now. Quite the lady, I must admit." I have to admit, I felt _just a twinge_ of jealousy at the way Michael said that...but, I knew that Caitlin was Hawke's wife now.

 

 

"You sound kinda taken with her yourself, Michael," David said.

 

 

"Just an old man's fantasies, I guess," Michael replied, laughing. "But, if I were 20 years younger, Stringfellow Hawke would have had more than a little bit of competition for Caitlin's attention." I can't say that I was completely satisfied with that comment, but I chose to ignore it.

 

 

"How'd Hawke meet her, anyway?" David wanted to know.

 

 

"He was down in Texas and ran into her there,"Michael said, and I had the feeling he was deliberately trying to stay away from the details about Hawke's time in Pope County. _I guess I can't blame him,_ I said to myself. _I don't even remember what David's clearance was...so it's probably better this way._

 

 

"Anyway, a few months ago, Cait came back to California looking for him, and wound up working with him at Dominic Santini's charter service," Michael said. "Spent the better part of the last year and a half trying to get Hawke to realize how much she cared about him. I personally didn't think they'd ever get this far."

 

 

"Which is why you and Marella had the bet, right?" David asked, and Michael nodded. "So Caitlin was arguing with her mother, and blurted out that she had eloped?" David asked, and Michael and I could both tell that David didn't buy it.

 

 

"That's right," Michael affirmed. "Ever since Caitlin was flying home for her sister's wedding, and the plane got hijacked, her mother has been badgering her to settle down and get married, and I guess Cait had finally had enough. From what Dominic tells me, he and Stringfellow were sitting in the hangar, and Cait had left the office door open, so they heard the entire conversation. When Caitlin said, 'I eloped...with my best friend,' Hawke dropped a wrench on the hangar floor."

 

 

"Yeah, I heard about that hijacking...I'm glad nobody got killed,” David said.  Then, he added, “I'm surprised _Hawke_ didn't drop on the hangar floor," David laughed. "Hearing that kinda thing, especially if it's coming from a girl you have feelings for, can cause a man to faint, you know."

 

 

"Stringfellow's a little sturdier than that," Michael said. "But, Dominic called me and told me the whole story, so, I arranged a quick ceremony for them."

 

 

"Well, I hope things work out," David said, and I had to agree with him. "So, when does Cait's mother arrive?"

 

 

"Tomorrow, I think," Michael said. "I don't know if I'll hear how the visit goes or not...I just hope things go okay."

 

 

"I wouldn't worry about it, Michael," David said. "These kinds of things have a way of working out for the best, you know?"

 

 

"Yes, David, I think I do know," Michael replied, and for some reason, I knew everything was going to be all right. All the same, I have to admit I expected a call from Dominic on Friday morning telling me that either Cait or Stringfellow...or _both_...were in the hospital. Finally, I allowed David to put my new pup in a carrier, although I would have preferred to hold him all the way home. We thanked David once again, and were on our way.

 

 

"Thank you, Michael," I said as I snuggled into his side. "I'll never forget this."

 

 

"You're welcome, Marella," Michael said as he wrapped an arm around me. "I suppose...I suppose I can get used to a dog around the house. Might be fun, even."

 

 

"Oh, I think it will be," I said. "Michael...in case I haven't said it lately...I love you." I said it partially to express my gratitude for my new friend, but also to express just how much I loved him.

 

 

"I love you, too, Marella," Michael replied. "I will always love you." Then, he realized what had happened in the conversation with David. "Marella," he began, and I knew he wasn't sure about what he was going to say, "I want you to know something. When David said I sounded kind of taken with Cait...that in no way meant that I love you any less. Yes, I did say that if I were closer to Hawke's age, he might have had competition for Cait...but, the key word is _might._ You know that..." I interrupted with a passionate kiss, thankful that Michael had raised the privacy shield in the limo before we left.

 

 

When we separated, I said, "Yes, Michael. I know...Besides, Cait's with Hawke now, which means," I said, a particular gleam coming to my eyes, "that you are _all mine..._ and," I added, "I am _all yours."_

 

 

By this time, we had arrived home, and brought the pup inside. We had set up an area in the basement for him, complete with food, water, and a "doggie bed," which he recognized and crawled right into, after a quick snack and drink. As we watched the little animal sleep, I said, "Have you thought about a name yet?"

 

 

"Marella," Michael whispered to me, not wanting to disturb the dog, "He's your pup. I think you should name him."

 

 

"Thank you, Michael," I said, "but...he chose you, so I think you should at least have some say in it," she added.

 

 

"Well...if you insist," he said, and the expression on my face told Michael that yes, I "insisted."

 

 

"Well," Michael said, not wanting to wake the dog, "maybe something like "Eagle," or "Arctic," he mused, watching to see if anything got the dog's attention. "Or maybe something more fun?"

 

 

"Well," I said as I remembered something from the past, "We _are_ both Star Wars fans...remember? You took me to see "Return of the Jedi" for our first date."

 

 

"Oh, no," Michael said, and I could tell he was resisting the temptation to say _'I have a very bad feeling about this.'_ "You're not seriously considering..."

 

 

"Yoda? Look at him, Michael...with those ears," I said, and we noticed the dog's head perk up.

 

 

"Yoda," Michael said, and the dog jumped off the bed and ran over to him, trying to jump into his arms. Michael picked him up and scratched him behind the ears, and I even had to admit, the name did fit. "And, he seems to like it...Well, Yoda," Michael said, shaking his head, "welcome to our family." He barked quietly and snuggled into Michael's chest.

 

 

"I don't believe it," Michael said, "but I think he likes it." Michael carried Yoda back over to his bed and set him down, and we both noticed he curled right up and went back to sleep.

 

 

Quietly, I turned off the lights in the basement, and we went upstairs.

 

 

"Of course, you know the problems little Yoda's going to cause...personally, when he gets trained," Michael said as we walked into our room.

 

 

"Well, Michael," I said, a mischievous look on my face, "we'll just have to make sure that when we... _want to be alone,_ like the lady said, that Yoda's got other things to occupy him. But now," I said as I reached for him, "I do believe it's time for me to... _collect_ on _the rest of_ our bet." I knew what Michael was worried about – that Yoda, being a trained and pedigreed dog, would try to retrieve and bring back any article of clothing that might be tossed around the bedroom. But, with Yoda calmly sleeping downstairs, I proceeded, over the next few hours, to show Michael exactly how much I loved him, and in the process, squelch any doubts he might have had about Yoda interfering in our personal lives. Finally, I snuggled tight against Michael's body as he wrapped me in his arms, and we both drifted off to sleep.

 

 

**Three Weeks Later...**

 

 

"So, this is the dog, eh, Michael?" Stringfellow Hawke asked. We had invited Hawke and Caitlin over for dinner a few days after they returned from their honeymoon, and they had happily, and graciously, accepted.

 

 

"Yes, Hawke," Michael said, smiling as he handed out glasses of wine, "this is Yoda."

 

 

" _Yoda?"_ Caitlin and Stringfellow both asked at the same time. Caitlin glanced down at the dog again, and remarked, "It's the ears, String. It's gotta be the ears."

 

 

"I'll take your word for it, Caitlin," Stringfellow replied as he watched the dog bounding around the living room of our home.

 

 

"Oh, you," Caitlin admonished her husband. "Remind me to show you _The Empire Strikes Back_ tomorrow night." They had received a VCR and television as a wedding present, so Caitlin was determined to educate Hawke on some of her favorite movies. And, like both Michael and me, Caitlin was a Star Wars fan.

 

 

"Well, Michael," String was saying as we moved to the dinner table, "just don't let little Yoda too near Tet, if you bring him up to the cabin with you. Tet might mistake him for a rodent, and eat him by accident." I pretended to be horrified at String's pronouncement, but I could see the grin on Hawke's face.

 

 

"By the way," Michael said, turning to Caitlin, "how'd the visit from your mother go?" I was curious to know as well, and walked over to where the three of them stood.

 

 

"Mom couldn't be happier," Caitlin replied, beaming. _That grin is going to need to be_ **surgically removed** _,_ I said to myself. _But, I wouldn't dream of suggesting it._

 

 

Caitlin went on, "Mom even apologized to String for all the bad things she said about him," and I could see Stringfellow smile at that comment. "I have to admit, I wasn't expecting that."

 

 

"That makes two of us, Cait," String replied as he took his bride's hand. "I was pleasantly surprised when Maggie apologized to me." I could tell String was relieved that his relationship with Caitlin's mother was on more positive ground, and I knew Caitlin felt the same way.

 

 

"By the way, String...Cait," Michael said during dinner, "I...have one other surprise for you. I would have liked to have Dom here, since this concerns him...but I've had a talk with Zeus...as of a few days ago, Airwolf is all yours." To say Caitlin and Hawke were shocked would be an understatement. In fact, I thought one of them would faint, but they didn't.  _Now, if Dominic were here, I'd be_ _giving him CPR_ _, and yelling at Michael to call an ambulance, I have no doubt,_ I said to myself.

 

 

"You're...you're serious, Michael?" Hawke finally said. "Airwolf...is _ours?_ "

 

 

"Yes, Hawke," Michael said, "on the condition that you continue doing what you're doing, and flying Airwolf when we need her. I finally managed to convince Zeus that Airwolf, in your hands, is the best field tool we've got. And, albeit grudgingly, he agreed with me, and has decided to leave me alone, to do my job." Michael smiled at both Caitlin and Stringfellow.

 

 

"Thank you, Michael," Stringfellow said, then added, "and we'll be sure to let Dom know."

 

 

"Hawke," Michael added, "this doesn't mean that another agency, like the CIA, NSA, or even the Department of Defense might not continue looking for Airwolf...but, I can now run official interference for you. Just do us a favor, Stringfellow...take care of that bird for us."

 

 

"You've got a deal," String replied as everyone finished eating. "I don't think Dom would have it any other way."

 

 

"You're probably right," Michael said, smiling, as he and Hawke walked off.

 

 

I decided to ask Caitlin about the issue we had discussed on her wedding day, and when Michael walked away with Hawke, I saw my opportunity.  I walked over to where Caitlin stood and said, “So?  What happened?”

 

 

Caitlin gave me a strange look, then the memory of our conversation at her apartment came back to her.  “Marella...it was just like you said...no, wait,” she said, casting a loving smile towards Hawke, “it was _better.”_

 

 

“I told you it would be,” I said, smiling as I gave Caitlin a friendly embrace, then we went to rejoin Michael and Hawke.

 

 

“And what were you ladies conspiring about?”  Michael asked as he reached for my hand.

 

 

“Oh...girl talk, Michael,” Caitlin said as she slipped her arm around Hawke, and he slipped his arm around her in response. 

 

 

After dinner, Michael insisted that we all have a glass of champagne. _What is going on in his head,_ I asked myself as he maneuvered me into a chair at one end of the living room. I didn't have to wait long to get my answer, fortunately.

 

 

"Stringfellow, Caitlin, I wanted you to be here to witness this," Michael said as he reached into the pocket of his jacket, bringing out a small maroon velvet box. As soon as I recognized it for what it was, I let out a short squeal when Michael opened it and revealed the engagement ring. As he got down on one knee, he looked into my eyes and said, "Marella...will you marry me?"

 

 

"Yes, Michael," I whispered, knowing my eyes were full of tears. "Yes. Of course, I'll marry you!" I said, and allowed him to slip the diamond ring on my finger, then pull me to my feet and kiss me. At that moment, with my closest friends there with me, I have to say, with all respect to Caitlin, that I felt like I was the happiest woman on Earth.

 

 

"Marella, don't let me forget to..." Michael started, and I knew what he was going to say.

 

 

"I'll call Judge Clevenger myself, first thing in the morning," I said, smiling. _And this time, you'll be able to tell him that it's our turn,_ I said to myself, staring at my ring.

 

 

And, after the Hawkes had left to go home and we put little Yoda to bed, I proceeded to show Michael just how happy I was, and how much I looked forward to becoming his wife. _Thank you, Michael,_ I said to myself as I felt his arms around me, and felt sleep claiming me. _Thank you for everything._


End file.
